Time is Not Your Friend
by EtienneTombe
Summary: A Sesshou/OC fic.rated M for later later chapters.An abused child comes into the Higurashi family, where she learns to love and heal. But to the Higurashi's surprise she holds more in her then a hurt child,and soon flips their lives upside down. ON HIATUS
1. Through Time

**Disclaimer : I do not own or claim anything related Inuyasha, or Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Edit-I had changed and corrected a lot of errors, sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

**Time is Not Your Friend**

**Chapter one: Through Time**

**

* * *

**

I thought it quite possibly could be the coldest winter in all of my 17 years of living upon this earth. I clutched the many layers of my kimono to my person, goose flesh erupting across any of my pale skin that seemed to be touched by the cutting cold air. This year had not been kind to me. Enthralled with sickness and depression, loss and wasted time had more then likely caused my Beauty to fade.

But still he continued. My Prince of the Fading Sun, and King of the Rising Moon. Even now, I felt him draw near, the guards scream and all I can detain is their ending lives, for they have no doubt crossed his path. Once he has a goal, he will never let up until he has reached it. It is one of the many gifts he has that has mad me so proud to be so in love with him. Although that is a sin of which is forbidden by both of our views and positions, he must already know for my sake.

I made sure his sacred flute was tucked away in the folds of my attire, ready to play for him when desired, I only hoped the cold air would not hinder my ability to play for him.

* * *

There he stood, majestic in his pale garments, full in armor like a beautiful Prince. His moonlight hair contrasted sweetly with his amber, fire like eyes, capturing all who noticed them. These very amber orbs that were trained on one thing, a girl, the daughter of a greedy selfish human lord to be exact. He watched her, observing her state, and he was not pleased. She was not in the perfect condition he had left her in last spring. She had grown a little, yes, more of a woman then a gangly girl. However, her long raven locks that were once like black silk had lost most of its shine, her pale skin grew taunt over her bones, too thin, weight that she needed was missing. She had bags dressed with thick shadows under her beautiful eyes . . . oh her eyes. . .

The very jewels that had captured him the first time he laid his sight on her. Her flute had drawn him in, her voice pacified him, and her eyes aroused a desire in him he had long since forgotten he had ever had. She sat on a mat, posture straight, though it seemed to strain her, and her hands resting in her lap formally. Her lavender eyes bright, full and warm, the only warmth here. She looked at him with out fear, but with respect. And something else, love, a burden that had been granted her since he had stolen her the first time , even though he had killed two of her siblings, five courtiers, and a few close personal maids, she still held the same look for him, if not stronger.

But then, he watched, and he saw deeper with in her, a sorrow, an intelligence unlike that of most other mortals. Her gift of sight that astounded even himself at times. He looked ever further and saw her Key, a tint of pale blue with in the depths of her endless lavender and he realized again it was something that she knew and he did not. It made him angry when she did this even though she hadn't a choice to it. He did not like having her know more then him, mainly that it could be important, and he wouldn't know. It greatly upset him at times that he forget she was only a mere human, something barely above the status of a livestock animal.

Her breath ghosted out in front of her in a large cloud, "Lord . . ." Her voice so sweet and velvety. Although he could detect a cough had plagued her, he still longed for this mystic voice. He walked closer, his thick boots making not a sound on the wooden floor. Knowing they had a limited amount of time before more guards would come for him to kill; He sat in front of her, their eyes never parting. His pale hand reached out, the two magenta stripes at his wrists exposed, and committed a gesture no other creature knew of him. Brushing a few strands of hair from her forehead, tucking them behind her ear, it was almost an unseemly matter.

"I will kill Danno Hiroshi." He looked for the fear, or the regret, the sadness. But all he could find was the love and the warmth. His hand strayed from her hair to her cold pallid cheek. She leaned into it, encouraging the affection, his own body much warmer then her own.

"Is there a reason other then boredom, My Lord?" She closed her eyes as his thumb ran circles around her jaw hinge, wondering how much a few stripes of her own might enhance her beauty before lifting her gaze upward to him.

"You are in bad health, he stakes claims on my territory, but he can not even take take care of his own daughter. A more then useless human." She saw the anger flash in his fire bidden eyes, and smiled slowly, gently to him.

"Sesshoumaru . . .everything is alright. You always assume that I am so weak, and that violence is the only way to ascend to my acknowledgment, to my approval. I would do anything for you, you know this already." She winced as she turned her head and coughed, her hand coming to cover her mouth with a dark blue resembled so much of a doll it was strange to see such an act from her. Her hair pulled up in loops of elegance, never moving.

"Excuse me, I still seem to be a little ill My Lord . . " She answered humbly. She looked to him, his eyes never having left her. Concern was fully etched into his face, another thing only this bound creature would only ever see. His own pet.

"Come, we are leaving this place." He gently lifted her up, holding her form to him gently, but firmly, as he walked out of the cold darkened hut. He could hear the hooves of horses as they beat the frozen ground to their destination, and the commands and shouts their riders made. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at them, ridiculous scum. They even had the audacity to ride clear up to them, grins of premature victory racing their ugly faces, until a long whip that was seemingly made of light slashed the men's heads clean off, sending a sizzling tension through the air. The horses ran off free in fits of screaming and nays. Coughing interrupted his train of thought about slaughtering the horses for sport, and he looked down at his frail beauty.

"Himitsu." She looked up with those enchanting lavender eyes, rare an occasion for him to use just her name as so. "I am taking you to a Healer." Her eyebrows furrowed, and she placed a hand as if to say stop.

"I don't need an old bag to tell me I am sick." He nearly smirked at her boast, he loved when she grew frank with him. "You need a Healer. To heal. That is what they are for." Her eyes flashed to him as he spoke to her in his superior tone.

"I am a Majo, I do not need some wrinkled old hag stuffing down made up medicine down my throat. I'll heal myself." He looked down to her, catching her eyes. She knew he would retort with a 'you have not done a very good job' or something, so she huffed and snuggled into his chest. The corners of his mouth barely came up in a small victory smile at having won this albeit small battle with his Himitsu.

"When you are not sick, and are of good health you may sing and play the flute for me again." He said with a matter-of-fact tone, as if giving her permission; however she knew better. He was suggesting it to her, because he desired such of her. This made her smile, she loved him especially for this. He made his win into a win for her as well. He would never admit it aloud either, but he loved her true. And she could be content with that.

* * *

As the winter grew on and finally became spring, the Time of the Cherry Blossoms arose. Himitsu sat under one of the biggest trees of them all, her new Celebration kimono was dazzling, metallic silver with blossoms embroidered right into the fabric. They held so much detail one might have thought that she wore real blossoms. Her dark hair artistically placed in knots and loops upon her head, as a Lady, or a Princess. She effeminately fit this part.

She held a simple wooden instrument to her lips, a flute adorning two magenta stripes. Her red painted lips puckered as the loveliest of sounds floated through it, dancing among all the trees and their mystical blossoms. A song for one, a single Love whom always heard the wind from her heart. He came every time, and as always he sat beside her, admiring her mortal beauty. She rested the flute upon her lap and looked to him, a small twinkle in her eyes. She gestured to the flowers,

"Lovely are they not? Simply beautiful." She watched him for a reaction. She had to coax them out, rarely did she not have to work for it. He looked up, as a breeze wafted through, sending petals to shower on them. It seemed so perfect, like the Gods were finally nurturing her. She would have no other at this time, neither wanted it another way either.

"I wanted to tell you, I am very grateful for all that you have done for me." This caught his attention. He looked to her, an arched eyebrow fine and correct. Her eyes held his love always, they clasped warmth to him; But he saw again a sorrow that didn't belong. She looked the the ground, holding a soft petal in her pale hands.

"Himitsu?" She loved when he called her name. He used to never do that, it was a recent commodity. He pressed her chin and forced her to look at him as she replied with a smile, kind of course.

"You have foreseen something." It was not a question, he knew she had. She never behaved like this unless she had. She had fore saw the deaths of her siblings before he had committed them, and the burnings of villages of which her father had been the culprit of as well as many other countless events.

"I am in love with you." These simple words were uttered from her lips, causing the world to slow. For Sesshoumaru, time seemed to stop. Forbidden words in which threw him off balance. Displaced him, he didn't know what to do, how to react. So he remained still to think, a task so difficult it would seem. Forbidden were these words, although they had been said to him before. He nearly out right hated them, for it wasn't right for the Taiyoukai of the West to love or be loved in such ways. But he couldn't bring himself to strike her down, or kill her.

It was her turn to react and attempt to save the situation, and so she reached out, touching first his chin, before tracing her fingertips feather light along the line of his lips.

"Sesshoumaru . . . " She whispered. She knew he was afraid, she was here for him, knew that if he had not killed her father only a few weeks before that she too would not have been able to make such a bold statement. Forbidden was the love between a human and a demon. She grew tense of his rejection, although she had already seen this, and knew of its out come. She finally relaxed however when he kissed her fingers, his eyes half lidded, so serious a face. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him, the flute falling between them. He held her to him in such a way, she couldn't help but cry. She loved him so much, all she wanted was to stay like this forever.

"I love you so much, it pains me greatly that I will not be here long enough to do the things I want. I know you don't understand Sesshoumaru, but you must trust me." She kissed his face, and he kissed her back, along the chin, and cheeks, the eyebrows, until their lips met where they locked and wouldn't seem to let go.

Finally parting, tears in her eyes, she kissed his nose, her mouth resting on the bridge, soft hands on either sides of his face partly covering his stripes. His own eyes closed, taking all of it in.

"You need to tell me what is going on Himitsu." The tone in his husky voice told her he was not messing around and that made her more upset, he would take it bad when the time came, although she knew that now at this time he would brush it off like a flea to a dog.

"I'm going to die." He snorted, pulling away from her, he looked her in the eyes.

"Everyone dies."

"Yes Sesshoumaru, but I am going to die a lot sooner then perhaps I could." She said softly, caressing his pale face. He didn't believe her then, he regretted it later.

* * *

That good for nothing demon league had stolen Tenseiga! Actually stolen it from under his nose! He didn't know how he could have been so had laid siege to to his Territory, mutilated his servants and now, worst of all the things things, his Beloved Wife Himitsu was dieing. The one who was most to blame perhaps, for the weakened demon. He held her tenderly to him, their faces close, her beautiful eyes were already glossing over.

"Sesshou . . . I . . Love you." He leaned down, kissing her mouth, already a trail of crimson was leaking out. He brushed it aside, it already staining her skin. He smelt the death that was so thick on the air, and for the first time he hated it.

"You know I love you Himitsu, everything will be alright, You will see. I am Lord Sesshoumaru, I do not fail." She mustered enough strength to smile at him, a faint, last loving one. The blood gushed from her stomach, and no amount of pressure was stopping it. He felt so sick, he couldn't let her leave. Never had this happened to him. Not when Rin had grown old, and had died, not when the silly creature Kagome and Inuyasha had become lovers, leaving the World as he knew it, not when hated his half brother, or when his own mother had died. The pain in his chest that if he lost her, he would lose himself. Never had he cared for someone so much, curse her, and curse her Majo blood that had bewitched him.

"Sesshou . . .I'll be back, I'll always . . .love you . . .Remember Time." He was so old, he barely knew what they were, those ridiculous little watery drops from his eyes.

"Himitsu . . you are not going anywhere, you Idiot, I'll get Tenseiga back, You will be fine." She sighed, unable to say anything else, her body went lax, and she no longer breathed.

"Himi, I love you." Nothing back, his hearing was too great, and he held her tighter, grief already striking his heart."Himi!" He faintly wondered how his father would react to this. . .

_'What do you have to protect?'_

That bastard, he didn't deserve his attention now. His beloved . . . she was gone from him, torn away when he wasn't ready and he wanted her back. He wanted her voice, her flute. He wanted to wake up to a morning of her eyes, and the taunt smirk that often followed when she found him watching her sleep.

It wasn't fair.

He was Lord, Prince. He should get to say when the things he cared about could leave. When he could be betrayed. When things should go wrong. It just wasn't fair. He didn't care anymore. The years he spent Loving were for nothing. A hapless experiment, that led him down a worse path then being a lone morbid asshole who kept the company of a smaller bastard.

What would Himitsu say to that?

He brought her closer, kissing her face, brushing her dark locks out of her face, but the smell of her blood and death ruined the imagination that perhaps she was pretending.

She said she would be back? What had that meant? He looked to her, her glassy eyes fogged with death. He slid her eyes closed, so she appeared to be sleeping. A cruel mock towards his sanity. He stood, holding her to him, and made his way to the blossom tree, where she had confessed love to him, and bid him her first and last warning so many years before. He hated her, he hated her for loving him so damn much, for making him love her back. For making him weak with it, he had cared for her, and that had been his downfall. A weak human woman, sin of his father. He hated everything and everyone.

He would give her a right revenge, avenge his Wife. His hatred would consume all those who delay and cross into his path once more. Be it the extinction of humans and demons alike. He was weary of life.

"Himitsu . . . " He whispered, sitting and cradling his last love and joy to him. Nearly like that of a statue, he remembered all the times he spent with her, her voice, and her touch. He wondered what creator would ever create such a curse as immortality as he wished his Himitsu had been cursed as he was.

**A/N : Gah, first chapter, and I'm not feeling great about it T.T I need some good criticism. (I know Sesshoumaru is ooc, but he would have to be a little for this cause)**


	2. Lady Luck

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own or claim anything from InuYasha, or Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Time is Not Your Friend**

**Chapter two: Lady Luck**

**

* * *

**

I'd always been an insufferable child; A battle of wits and will, never easy to give in to anything or anyone. A child who knew no boundaries, nor fear. Wild was my heart, and free was my spirit. My life started out with my feet seeing the world first. Well, the inside of a harsh and rugged car really. By the time my mothers man had driven his screaming wife to the hospital I was more then 'peeking' out. She had waddled up to the ER, with a pair of baby legs dangling from her loins, a great sight that must have been.

Barely thirty minutes later I was born, can you say I was ready to part from that woman or what? Came out crying and screaming, as strangers handled me with cold leathery hands. My mother far from me, I was immediately alone, encased in some weird glass prison, in the company of other weird creatures succumbed in their own weird glass boxes.

My life outside the womb had begun.

I'd made it home two days later after a 'mishap', my mother didn't recognize me and claimed that I wasn't her daughter. Even though all the babies were marked . . .Good start Mom.

For the first year she took good care of me I suppose. Fed and changed me. And as my feet had been the first into this world, I couldn't wait to use them and walk it seemed, so before my first birthday I was doing just that. I stared with my wide eyes, still a tinted baby blue for now, at my big brother Jack, whose own eyes were a doll like brown. He smiled to me, gesturing to come to him, making cooing noises and encouraging my steps. Claimed I was going to be something really special; He was the only encouragement I got in my years there.

About two years old, I was feeding myself, going to the bathroom on my own, dressing myself, the works. My mother hardly paid attention to me now, bothering herself only to yell at one of her six children. We all looked so different. Not much I suppose, but enough. Our mother had wavy light brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. Well I had wished they sparkled in my childhood. No, our mom, Sarah, was a washed out woman, wrinkles and stress ravaged her face. She looked mean, and she acted so. She picked the nastiest man she could fine I thought to re-marry to even. Some hick job, drank too much and smelled too bad. He was about 15 years too old for mom, and was balding horribly. Skinny but had a beer gut, missing teeth. I never like Bo. Jack didn't either, which told me my judgment of him was right.

I didn't notice then that it was only Jack and I whom were the outcasts really. The only ones with fair skin and slanted eyes. Our black hair was straight and silky, our forms petite. The other four were blonds, blue eyed, except for Alex, who had green. They had broader shoulders, and were tall.

At three years I lived in a closet in the hallway. Too small a house to have bedrooms to ourselves, and no one wanted me to stay with them. No one wanted the responsibility of a young child, the youngest after myself being Jack, 16 years old. I lived off what ever I could find in the house, which wasn't much as Mom and Bo always were at a bar, or a party.

At four years, I was moved into Jack's bedroom, where I'd tried to live in his closet. But he put me to sleep that night on his bed, where I was tucked in for the first time in my life. He was good to me, making sure I was fed from then on. He looked after me, telling me that family looked after each other.

About six years of age I asked him why he and I looked so different from the others in which he responded that I should have started school two years before. It made me sigh to him, but a few days later, I found myself going to a new hell altogether, kindergarten.

A year later, I asked him again, and he told me we had a different father then the other four kids. This confused me, I guess then I hadn't gotten the concept of two making one. He said our fathers name was Aky Row He Moo Ra(I thought he was nuts and made that up to tease), which I later found out was a real name, and was spelled Akihiro Himura. And that was how my Japanese fascination grew, it was my heritage. I had bugged Jack from then on to take me to the library, I studied hard to learn to read and write, so I could live in the books of Culture and Travel, specifically the Land of the Rising Sun. Where I found another love for music, and folk tales. I had also bugged him to tell me what happen to Akihiro, and he was quiet for a few days. He randomly said out loud "car crash' one day, and I took it that that had been my answer.

I was eight years old when the abuse was really known to me, it had happened my whole life, but it seemed to really make its self noticed that year. That Bo was so drunk he beat Jack every night, calling him names like 'chink' and 'jap'. I hadn't understood, just that I shouldn't be in the house when this happened. I soon found out what would conspire if I was.

In one of Bo's drunken adventures, he threw a can at me, hitting me in the face which split my lip open. I didn't cry, but Jack did, and he tried to hid Bo in my defense. This made things worse and he ended up putting Jack in the hospital, whom I had to call. He had a broken nose, both his eyes blackened, and a busted mouth. I first learned anger and hate then. I stopped calling our mother, mom, and started calling her Sarah, and I didn't refer to Bo as anything but 'it'. He had hurt the only person who cared about me in this stupid world, and Sarah hadn't done squat.

School only became a slightly less worse place as I was put into an environment of torture. The other children made fun of me, making their eyes squinted and calling me names. My intelligence in the classroom didn't help either.

Jack healed of course, but that year he had come into a means of 'coping' in the form of drugs. He got into trouble and police came to the house, arresting him. But in the process they noted the under management of the house, and saw me of course. I was clinging to Jack, screaming at these rude men trying to take him from me.

The older one had bent down to be on my eye level, and asked my age, and how my mouth had gotten like it was, then proceeded to give his partner a weird look and nodded.

Before I was nine years of age I was assigned an 'agent' whom was there to 'relocate' me. Foster home.

It seemed that my life was going down hill so fast. I strove for life, and yet it wasn't treating me well. Carla, the case worker, had chased me through the house, my last day there, as I screamed profanities at her, I had wanted to at least stay until Jack came back. I ran to the back yard, pitch black as the night had cloaked everything. I knew my way to my hiding place though. A big oak tree. I climbed up it, knowing its branches like it was a part of me. Luck grew thinner and it flash rained suddenly. I couldn't hear Carla's words over the heavy down pour, but I knew she was shouting. Suddenly a huge bolt of lightening struck near the front of my house, before I suddenly lost my hearing. I couldn't hear anything, couldn't feel anything. I felt so hot, and weightless, like a star. But I wasn't rising, I was falling to the ground. I hit a few branches getting there, the rain suddenly stopping. I could smell burning cloth and hair, see smoke. I passed out.

I awoke to screaming whites of a hospital. Hooked up to strange cables and tubes, my arm in a cast. No one there, nothing but equipment. No one cared enough about a nine year old who was struck by lightening and fell at least 30 feet. I was so angry with my life that I forgot to really care where or what happened to Jack.

A day later, Carla exclaimed that I was going to be going to a new family. She had asked the silly question if I knew about my heritage, I didn't reply. She said that a nice Japanese family was wanting to adopt me. I told her she was a liar.

My life sucked too bad to be that fortunate. They were probably some kind of child pimpers or something. She said that I was to be on a plane in one week, headed to Tokyo , Japan to live with them.

And That is where I am now, On a plane by myself going to Japan. I thought about this a while, how I am going to live in a foreign country that I know nothing of the language or with foreign people for 'family'. I haven't cried since I had come out of the womb, and I told myself I wouldn't cry now. I was an abandoned child, being shuffled across the world to strangers, I tried to cheer myself up by thinking that it could always be worse.

The plane landed and my heart sped up, how was I supposed to get to where I was needed? I couldn't speak Japanese, nor read it. I slowly grabbed my back pack, the only contents of what I owned plus my papers where in this, and even more sluggishly walked off the plane. I was very surprised to see a sign with terrible writing that said," Sam " . On it. Could it be me?

I walked casually to this small woman, her black hair bulled back in a messy bun, her suit wrinkled a little. I stood directly in front of her, looking up at her. She smiled to me and said,

"You are Sam, yes?" Her accent laid on thick and heavy. I nodded, and her arms relaxed, sighing contently. I saw her look to my dark blue arm cast.

"Good! I am Kimiko-san, Was your flight fun?" Her l's sounded a but like r's but it was alright.

"It was my first time, so . . .I suppose a little exciting." In truth, I hadn't paid much attention, I was too stressed out and too deep in thought to really enjoy the trip. Whoops. We walked along, she threw the name sign in a big bin, and we walked out of the port, and onto the busy streets.

"I hope you no mind walk, it is very close to here." I didn't mind at all, I was seriously itching for it. She held my hand surprisingly, and I found myself spacing off, not paying attention to where I was going at all. So I guess it was a good thing she had held my hand and led me along. We stopped to pause in front of a large bout of steps. It was the most amount of them I had ever seen . .and thus my legs began a real work out.

* * *

Sam kept a monotonic expression as she felt her thighs burn from all the stairs, she looked over to to Kimiko, who was sweating and panting heavily. She supposed that her life style didn't require her to be fit enough for a billion stairs. This almost drew out a smile, as she picked her pace up, going up ahead of Kimiko, who was too out of breath to warn against it. She reached the top and and gazed about. It was like a garden scene really, with neat oriental housing units and such. Like some kind of fantastical dream she had had before . . .

Kimiko finally reached the top as well, breathing heavy, she gushed out, "Higurashi Shrine."

Sam looked side ways to the worn out Japanese woman, "Are my new . . .family . . a holy kind?" She started to laugh, shaking her head in strange ways, before leading on. The made their way to what seemed to be the main house, some of the others looking quite new, and this one looking largest, and used. They went to the porch, where Kimiko took her shoes off, holding them in her hand as she rang a door bell. Sam followed suit, taking her own sneakers off, and watching Kimiko from behind her. She heard a man yelling, followed by another male's voice, and finally a woman's. A boy in his older teens opened the door, his black hair disheveled, he bowed to Kimiko, smiling goofy like at her, a weird light in his dark eyes.

He said something to her in what must be Japanese, and nodded inward, gesturing for them to come inside. Kimiko had an odd blush across her face, she dropped her black heels off there in the mud room, and Sam placed hers beside Kimiko's. They walked through a few hallways, until they came to something like a living room. The 'coffee' table was very little how ever,but had a very dark wood gloss to it, and there wasn't a couch in sight. Just pillow things. A woman sat on one of these, going through what looked like pictures on the mini coffee table. She looked up, and Sam immediately thought she was a very lovely woman.

She greeted Sam with brilliant eyes, rimmed with dark lashes. Kind eyes, that were very wise. She stood up and gave her the most gentle of smiles.

"Hello Sam." Her English wasn't perfect, but it was pretty good, her tone was what made the effect however. Warm and affectionate, like she had known her her whole life.

"Um. . ." She didn't know what to say, and looked away, unable to handle the situation.

"Thank you Kimiko-san, I got it from here." Kimiko bowed, saying something in Japanese before leaving. Sam looked back to the woman, wondering if she was the 'mom' here. She just couldn't help but stare at her though. She had never seen such warmth in a stranger, or anyone for that matter. Like she loved everyone, held respect for all. She suddenly motioned for one of the pillows, and she took the one she had before.

"Come on, sit down so we can talk sweety." She felt compelled to comply, with out reason which was also a first. She always asked for reason to things, thinking through them to the threat. She sat, and made herself comfortable next to the woman, placing her dark blue cast clad arm in her lap.

"I know it's going to be hard to adjust to a new life like this, but I want you to know it's alright. You don't have to stress about anything, or worry. I'll take care of you, ok?" Sam's mouth hung open a little by this strange woman's words. And despite what she told herself, she knew she couldn't hold back. A force enveloped her, warming her up, and she knew that it was alright. Tears filled her eyes, and she sniffled, nodding.

The woman pulled her in for a heart filled hugged, meaning everything she vowed, and more. She held Sam, as the little child that she was, and petted her hair till Sam pulled back. Wiping away the tears in her eyes, she mumbled,

"I didn't catch your name?" And the woman's pretty doe eyes widened a bit, as she stifled a small laugh.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Kagome, Your new mom if you'll have me."

**A/N Sorry if it totally sucks . . .I'm really an amateur : O I need practice to be better though so . . . : J**


	3. Family Life

**Disclaimer : I do not own or claim anything related Inuyasha, or Rumiko Takahashi.**

**

* * *

**

**Time is Not Your Friend**

**Chapter three: Family Life**

**

* * *

**

We had talked for a while, just sitting there asking things about each other, getting to know one another. It was very pleasant, Kagome-san was a very wonderful person I liked her a lot. There were pictures, like I had thought on the 'coffee' table. Pictures of her and other people; I saw one picture of her when she was younger, with the oddest person I had ever saw. He was wearing this super loud red outfit, and his hair was the strangest of shades of . . blond. Or white maybe. I couldn't tell if it was the lighting that made it look that way. He had those stupid looking puppy ear things that cos-players like to wear too, making him look all the more obnoxious.

I pointed to it and asked,

"That is you right? But who is that man next to you?" She laughed, I suppose I had a strange look about me, as she picked the picture up to hold it closer.

"That is Inuyasha, my husband." She smiled at me, and I wanted to smile back. It was difficult not to when I felt like I had known her before, like we should be the best of friends.

"He is upstairs, supposed to be cleaning out the cat box." She turned her body around, and I looked too. She yelled ,

"INUYASHA!" , really really loudly, like she had done it a billion times. I heard stomping upstairs, and a heated man's voice,

"What do you want!" He sounded as obnoxious as the picture showed him, his English was a lot like Kimiko's had been, sloppy like he needed a lot more practice.

"You have to come downstairs to meet Sam, Stupid!" I thought this was all really funny, really. They were the first married couple I'd known besides Sarah and Bo, and even though they sounded rude to each other, it was a positive atmosphere.

She turned to look back at me, a smug grin on her face. Her black hair tumbling over her shoulders a little, a stark contrast over her light pink blouse. I notice she had a few light scars, but nothing that made her ugly or anything. I also noticed that her dark eyes were kind of blue. It was nice too, that she had 'strange' eyes. I kept my own down cast as much as I could on a normal basis, to be sure no one noticed my own color.

"Oh, and the boy that answered the door was Sota, my little brother." She laughed again, a tinkling laugh that I was glad to hear. "He is super shy, so don't be afraid to just go up and talk to him, his English isn't very good, but I am sure you two can help with language exchange easy." She was so kind about everything. Caring and motherly, how a real mom should be.

I heard someone stomping down stairs, and grumbling, Kagome stood up, and I followed her. She helped me up too, which was really nice of her. I turned expecting to see a man with black hair, and your average Japanese brown eyes, and got a shocker. He looked just about the same from the picture. He had really long silver hair, and the brightest gold eyes ever. I knew my mouth hung open a little, which was only to be expected, I mean, come on. He gave a grunt, looking at me. He wore tattered jeans, and a worked plaid shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wore a dirty blue bandana over his head.

"Oh, Inuyasha! You are scaring her!" She swatted at his head like he was a bad kid, he eyeballed her hand, dodging it though.

"I'm not doing anything!" She rolled her eyes at him, before turning to me, his eyes furrowed, but he wasn't angry or anything, as if the mean look was just natural on him.

"Sam, this is Inuyasha, "She used her thumb to point to him over her shoulder," Inuyasha, this is our new daughter, Sam." It was weird to be called daughter, and it was even weirder to think of Inuyasha as a father. He was more like a kid then anyone, like the older step brother that was rotten and tried to get all the other kids in trouble for the fun of it.

"Sam is a weird name . . . ." I gave him a flat look.

"I'm 's short for Samantha, a rather common name in America." He gave me an even flatter look, which surprised me. I had always been the one who was meaner looking, tougher looking. I had had a lot of practice perfecting it, used it a lot to intimidate my way out of things. So someone else giving me the 'Are you stupid?' look was kind of . . ..refreshing I guess. Made me want to go at him a little harder, try to scare him or give him trouble. I was a bit of a rebel I guess.

"No, you are Japanese." . . .He was going to argue me on my race? Placing my one mobile arm downward, I put my hand on my hip. I gave him the best 'you are an idiot' look that I could muster. I felt Kagome's eyes on me though, so it sort of ruined the effect.

"No, I am American. You are Japanese." He rolled his weird fold eyes at me, a nine year old. But then he looked to Kagome, and said something in Japanese that sounded awfully a lot like a question. He answered my before she could answer him though.

"Yeah, I know I am Japanese, and so are you. Looked in a mirror lately?" His tone was harsh, but it was really a hysterical moment, mostly because Kagome started to laugh, and I realized why he figured all that. My eyes were like theirs, and my hair, all my features. I looked like I was Japanese, so there for I must be one. I laughed, for the first time in a long time. They all grew quiet though, looking at me, so I stopped.

"Alright, I'm Japanese." I looked to Kagome, who smiled brightly, Inuyasha nodded.

But their odd looks at me didn't cease. Kagome's hand came out, grabbing my chin gently, tilting my head upward. She must have caught my eyes, cause she gasped.

"Inuyasha! Look!" I felt so uncomfortable then, with them looking at me like I was some science project. They spoke back and forth in Japanese, making me feel more out of place.

She brought me in for a hug though, which made me immediately forgive her. "I'm sorry Sam, It just startled me is all. I didn't notice how unique your eyes were till just a moment ago. Such a bright lavender color. . ." She trailed off, as if to say something more, but didn't. I felt that everything was alright though, but I felt Inuyasha's gaze on me, and his look wasn't as nice as Kagome's. He looked as if something was wrong.

* * *

That evening, Dinner had been very strange to Sam. They all sat at the table, which was low too, and ate together. She had never done this before. And even more inexperienced was she with using chopsticks. She felt strange when she knew the food and was familiar with it although she had never seen any it like it was were all really helpful in assisting her. She was surprised that she quickly got the hang of the chopsticks how ever, making herself a little proud.

With a full tummy, she was certainly tired. Kagome smiled sweetly at her, when she rubbed one of her brilliant lavender eyes sleepily. She showed her the bathroom upstairs, and showed her how to work the shower.

"I'll get one of my night shirts for you, ok?" Sam replied with a sluggish nod, undressing when Kagome left, and showered. She pulled back the dark red shower curtain after turning the water off, to see a towel and and a light green shirt folded on the sink. She dried off and put the shirt on which almost fell to her ankles. She stood up on her tipsy toes to see herself in the mirror, noting she had several scratches and bruises from her fall, and what looked like a few burns. She tried to run her little fingers through her thick black hair a few times to straighten it out a little. Kagome knocked and came in, she had a hair brush in her hand. She waved it with a smile, and gestured for Sam to come out. She then led her to a small bedroom, it had new soft baby blue covers on the bed, and pretty yellow shears on the windows. An old looking desk in the corner.

Sitting on the bed, Kagome brushed Sam long hair, which nearly fell to her below her waist. Jack had cut it a few times, she remembered him trimming it. But then she quickly dismissed it, hurting from the loss of him. She then remembered back to earlier, her eyes. As if right on queue Kagome said,

"You know, I once knew a girl with the same shade of eyes as you." Kagome said, her voice was sad, and it was off to Sam, who didn't think she sounded well with a sad tone.

"Who was she?" Curious, she had never known anyone else with lavender eyes.

"Her name was Himitsu, a very unique person she was. Always accepting of people, very loving. . ." Her voice only got sadder though, and it certainly peaked Sam's interest. This must have been what the commotion earlier had been about.

"Where is she now?" She would love to meet her, anyone that Kagome liked had to be great, plus she wanted to meet someone with eyes like hers.

A small saddened sigh came from Kagome,"She died a long time ago I'm afraid." Sam's heart ached, her excitement dieing down.

"Oh . . .she did? How?" A child's curiosity was a child's curiosity after all. She wanted to know about her though, she was already so interesting and she didn't know anything about her.

"And accident you could say, a sad one." That was bland . . .maybe Sam shouldn't have asked, she thought that perhaps Kagome missed her a lot.

"Were you and her close?" She couldn't help but ask more, she was afraid that Kagome would be mad if she asked too much, but she couldn't help it really.

"Mmm, a little. She didn't have many friends, so I became one. I admired her really. She was a really strong person, had a will of steel and a heart of gold." Sam liked hearing this, she wasn't sure why though. The way that she talked about her made her wish she could have met her.

"What did she look like? Was she really pretty?" Kagome chuckled, continuing to brush Sam's long locks. Sam loved it too, it was the most pleasant and relaxing thing ever.

"Yes, she was very pretty, she had very pale skin, and the darkest loveliest hair." This made Sam happy too, only fiting that a good person was beautiful.

"How did you meet her?" She wondered if she had been family too.

"Through Inuyasha actually." She smiled again, glad that Sam was warming up to her so well.

"Through _him_? How so? That sounds weird" This made Kagome laugh out loud.

"His brother actually. She loved his brother very much. He loved her too." The sadness was back. Sam felt like she was trying to get something through to her though, which was odd. But then she thought about this brother, he would be like an Uncle. She never had one of those.

"Are Inuyasha and his brother close?" She laughed loudly again, and a sound of disgust came from outside the door. Inuyasha came in,

"No, I hate that bast-" "Inuyasha! You better watch your mouth!" Kagome stopped him. Sam smiled, liking that.

"Whats his name? Will I meet him too?" Inuyasha's eyes grew round, and Kagome shook her head no.

"Sesshoumaru, and I hope not sweety. He isn't a nice person." Sam's mind turned knots. "But you said he loved Himitsu right? And if she was such a nice person . . .then why wouldn't he be too?" She was so confused, like she was missing something. Inuyasha leaned up against the desk, arms folded and looking out the window, he had a serious face on.

"Well, after she died . . .he became mean I guess. It hurt him a lot when she died." That made a little more sense she supposed. He loved her a lot, so it would make him upset.

"Oh." Inuyasha scoffed at Sam's reply, rolling his eyes.

"He wasn't 'nice' before that either. . . " He mumbled. Sam smiled again, this was what a real family was. Talking with each other, doing simple things together. But she couldn't help thinking about this Sesshoumaru. She felt like she could relate.

"Maybe he just needs a friend." Kagome stopped mid brush, and Inuyasha gave her an incredulous look. Kagome put the brush away, smiling. She tucked Sam in, kissing her forehead, making Sam sigh a little. She went to the door,turning the light off after Inuyasha left.

"Yeah, maybe he just needs a friend. . . Good night Sweety." Sam blinked, snuggling into her very own bed, her first.

"'Night Kagome." She closed the door leaving it cracked, leaving the hall light on. Sam fell asleep dreaming peacefully, feeling very safe, another first.

* * *

**Edit: I need something a little solid to carry this on, is it liked? All I have is a bunch of views and one alert , review and let me know whats wrong with it if thats the case, something k?**


	4. Something Wrong?

**Disclaimer : I do not own or claim anything related to Inuyasha, or Rumiko Takahashi.**

**

* * *

**

**Time is Not Your Friend**

**Chapter four: Something Wrong?**

**

* * *

**

She could smell the spring in the air, and grew excited. It was always her favorite time of the year. A small warm breeze blew gently through the opened house, caressing her pale skin, ruffling the dark hues of her silk kimonos. She loved the smells of the flowers that came out at this time, the early morning dew, and the feelings of renewal, of life. How ever, she mostly loved that she was visited by a turnabout of events. Capered and pampered, loved and enjoyed. She had seen that this was the last spring she would see here at her Family's home. This Danno line was about to be cut off from life, extinct. She could only smile though.

Her beloved killed so many, more head counts then possible to keep track of, her own blood even. She was not frightened or felt remorse from it however. He could kill her siblings, Lord Hiroshi, her Father, even those poor innocent maids that only loved her. She saw it as his own way of showing his affection for her. Just his own way of loving. She knew it was probably wrong of her to think like such, but when in love, thinking is prone to dive deep into such type of abysses.

She pulled out her flute, wooden, with two magenta stripes. Her lips were not painted this day, but her eyes were with magnificent meaning. Majo. This year she was officially a Majo, and she would dare dress it, even though the petty threats from her family coursed brighter and heavier now that she did.

They thought her an evil one, corrupt, how else could she bewitch the almighty Inu Taiyoukai, The infamous Lord of the West, Lord Sesshoumaru. He who was famed for not only his succession of power, but his hatred of all humans.

But this could not be true, mere lies and rumors. Just last spring he had taken her to some small village, Edo, to visit some child he had raised. Rin-san was her name. She was an elderly Lady now, whom she had gotten along well with. And beside her, he had many a time made love to her. A human no doubt.

A smile drilled its way onto her lips, cruel and bitter this one was as she thought to the dream she had bore just that night, of her Father, whose false claims for love were about to end. Before the next spring he would be a pile of festering rotting pile of flesh, devoured by maggots. She thought not of the wife he had, her own mother, the one whom she had gotten her 'bad blood' from was long since dead.

Oh how she loved Sesshoumaru. . .

* * *

The eleven year old Sam awoke with beads of sweat crowning her forehead, a confused look on her face. She had been having these weird dreams for the past year. She hadn't hadn't known what had started them either, and she told no one about them. Some were stranger then others, like the one where she had dreamt that the girl in 7th year would be too sick during their Exam Season, and it had actually happened. Or when their house cat Yon, had kittens, two black and three calico, a few weeks later Yon had brought said dreamt of kittens to the house. . .

She had turned a swift ten years old here at the Higurashi shrine, her first celebrated birthday, followed by a year of hard work, learning the language as best as she could, keeping grades up in school. She loved it here, by her eleventh birthday, just a few weeks ago, she had invited her two close friends, Kyo and Shihan, twins that absolutely adored her. The two boyish looking girls were extremely protective of their tinier lady like best friend. So even though there wasn't any bullies at school, she would have been well protected from such.

Sam was very proud here though as well, no one ever made fun of her, picked on her or anything. Everyone was always very accepting and helping, respectful. With the help of her friends and new family she learned the language fast and quite easy. It was as if she was just a natural language learner. She loved the language, so there for it was easy to learn she guessed.

Her other grades were good as well, she loved learning in the classroom, even when she has trouble keeping up with the teachers. One of her favorite classes was _Ongaku_ , Music class. She was excellent at playing the recorder, the notes just seemed to come to her. She couldn't wait until she was able to join one of the clubs for _Ongaku_ so she could play something a little more also favored the History class, _Shakai_. It was more or so like a travel class often times because they took many field trips. It was a fun class for sure.

She looked forward to coming home from school days too. It was always either Kagome or Inuyasha that picked her up and walked her home. And sometimes when Inuyasha did he would often times ask how her day was. It was warming that he was thoughtful like that when usually he seemed quite dense. Upon coming home, Kagome would either be cleaning or sorting things in one of the many sheds around the property. She had met her grandmother, Kun-Loon, the day after she had moved in, she too lived in the Main House. But wasn't often seen unless in the kitchen or painting in one of the back rooms, she traveled to other shrines, visiting them. She had taught Sam to call her Obaa-chan or just Baa-chan though.

Sam finished brushing her teeth, still having to stand on her tipsy toes to look in the mirror, two years later. At eleven years of age she was still a tiny child. She gave a small sigh, brushing her long black hair before braiding it back, something she started recently. It pulled all the hair from her face, so people could see it. Kagome nagged about showing her eyes off too, said they were too pretty and unique to hide away. She had nice clothes now, a full closet and wore a night shirt at the moment how ever, it wasn't a school day, so she was going to lay back, maybe.

She slowly stepped down all the stairs, humming something she must have made up, until she got to the kitchen. Kagome and Obaa-chan and were making breakfast, so she went to help set up the table.

"Good morning Mom, good morning Grannie." She said in Japanese, she nearly always spoke so now.

"Morning Sam! Did you sleep well?" Kagome asked pleasantly, Baa-chan smiling in her greeting. With a nod from Sam,

"Yeah, just dreaming weird still." Sam looked like she had been caught, a hand going to her mouth like she had an itch.

"What dreams?" Kagome asked, she hadn't known that Sam was dreaming . . . she thought about those paper charms her Gramps had made to keep bad dreams away. . .

"Oh . . nothing too important, just silly dreams . . .you know . . . kids have those." She was trying to get out of telling her that they were all Feudal themed, and she was always in dressed formally and always thinking about someone. Or how she had dreamed of things that ended up happened shortly after. She knew it was weird to have these strange dreams and also about a man she had never met, and quite frankly it was really embarrassing to her; but no luck for her, Kagome turned around, letting her own mother handle attending the food.

"What dreams Samantha?" Uh oh .. her full name, she would have to comply. Unless she could wit her way out it of course.

"Why is it important? Just dreams. . .You are acting like I am in trouble or something. . ."

"Sam, you aren't in trouble . . ."

She gulped, looking up at her, a gleam in her Mothers eye that told her something was wrong however.

"They are silly, just some woman." Real vague, good. Or she had thought, but Kagome had wiped her hands off, and walked towards Sam, grabbing her by the hand and walking her out onto the the kitchen side porch.

"Sam, it's important for you to tell me these things. You have to trust me on this, ok?" Sam thought about it and it made her wonder why, what could be so important. She knew that she was adopted into a 'strange' family, her mom was some kind of Priestess, a Miko. She often did spiritual things for others, healing and such. It was her job she figured.

She sighed, nodding however, she could only give in to her. So she told her of last night's dream, but left out a few details, she then told her vaguely of some other recounts of things that had happened. She looked up and she saw Kagome's eyes were wide.

"The man's name, the uh, the lady's father, the lord, what was his name?"

"Hiroshi?" Kagome's mouth flew open, "His surname?" She sounded almost hysterical.

/-/

"Um . .Danno I think? Yeah . . Danno." Kagome looked so shocked, and I hadn't even had to tell her that Sesshoumaru had been the man that the lady had longed for.

"Oh my . . . .I have to . . .go get. . ." She trailed off, running back inside. I heard her run up the stairs, but I wasn't worried too much. Ok so it was odd that her reaction was so dramatic . . . it was more confusing then anything.

I went to the table, Baa-chan smiling waving for me to go ahead and eat. I must have sat down in a manner that said I was upset, cause Baa-chan took a seat next to me and placed a soft hand on my shoulder.

"Everything is ok sweetheart, just you eat, so you can grow taller." My face relaxed into an expression I often had around her. She could put two exactly opposite things in one sentence and make it work . . .crazy. With a smile I went ahead and began to eat, Sota coming in from outside. He washed his hands and sat at the table, there was stomping upstairs and weird shouts.

"Um . . .are they ok up there? They aren't fighting again are they? I refuse to fix anymore walls this week. . . " He said in his soft voice, shaking her head, his dark brown medium length hair mussing up more.

This followed with Kagome running down the stairs after Inuyasha, who looked ready to eat the table. He sat down, with a huffing Kagome on his tail. The table was quiet for breakfast, a first in this house. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I felt really bad for some reason. Like someone was missing from the table. It was weird. Even more odd was the looks Inuyasha kept giving me, and Kagome whispering to him. I scooted towards the ever calm and accepting Baa-chan, she would protect me.

Protect me? Where had that come from? I suddenly had the oddest of feelings, like I was being watched . . . .and I looked straight at Inuyasha, catching his golden eyes. They went wide, and the food dropped from his mouth, and Kagome looked to me, her own blue eyes following suit.

"Ok, what?" My voice was stark and angry, but so was my feelings. I was not ready for this stuff. What was wrong?

"Have I developed some kind of horn on my head? Am I growing tiger stripes?" I accentuated these with hand movements, but nothing quite prepared me for Sota's comment,

"Your eyes are glowing."

Ok, that was it, I stood up and apologized to Baa-chan, and then left the table. I went upstairs, and not knowing what compelled me to do so, I went to the bathroom to debunk such mouth flew open at the sight I saw in the too tall mirror.

"They _are_ glowing!" Inuyasha was right behind me, he picked me up and sat me on the counter, I was too short to keep eye contact with comfortably I guess. I tried to not look at him, reverting my eyes downward like I used to.

"You have been dreaming of my brother haven't you?" My face flushed, I could feel it. He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his long silvery hair. I wondered how he had known.

"What does he look like?" What a silly question.

"I don't know, I haven't met him, how would I know?" He looked me straight in my eyes, making me flinch.

"You have always been such a smart ass with me. Your dreams, what does he look like in them? It's important Himi-" He cut himself off, his hands clenching.

He was going to call me Himitsu wasn't he? My look must have been simmering, cause he looked away, giving me space to think hard.

"I really can't . . .remember. It's foggy around him. Like something is masking him from my sight. Something is wrong, someone doesn't want him seen . . . " Whoa . . .where had that come from. I felt Inuyasha's eyes on me again, and this time, I was starting to freak out. How could I know these things? Also, I could _feel _him there. I jumped when I suddenly felt another presence. Presence?

"Kagome?" This startled all of us, and I became scared, and couldn't help the stupid tears that started to spill from my eyes. What was going on?

She came into the bathroom, and upon seeing my tears she came to me, wiping them away with her sleeve. She hugged me, rocking me.

"Sam, it's ok, just . . .this is all really weird, I know. I'm going to figure it out." This didn't help my confusion or frights of it all, but at least it was something.

* * *

The next day was a pleasant and sunny day. Perfect for working outside in fact. Sota offered to start a garden, if Sam wanted to help him, she was grateful, knowing that this would give her a chance to get her mind of things. They worked all morning plowing a square with hoes, sweat and hunger working its way into them. Kagome went with Baa-chan to another local Shine, to ask about a few things. She could only guess what about.

She and Sota decided to take a break, he smiled kindly at her,

"Hey Hard woker, how about we go find some cold tea and make some sandwiches?" She smiled, nodded back,

"Sounds like a great idea. I'm starving." He laughed, nodding to that. He looked down at her dirty sneakers and laughed again,

"You better tie your shoes better, you are going to trip and fall." She looked down to see her shoe laces untied mostly. She shrugged it off however.

They came back out about 30 minutes later, finishing off their sandwiches. They sat down for a few more minutes before getting up, and beginning their tedious work of plowing by hand. Suddenly the end of Sam's hoe broke off, and she just sort of stared at it.

"Sota?" He looked to her, her face solemn. She pointed to the broken tool, and he started to laugh.  
"There is another one in the shed over there." He pointed to somewhere behind him, and she got up to go search. She looked, and saw that there were several 'sheds' and her face grew flat.  
"Great . . .. " She opened one up, peeking inside, it was dark and dusty, but nothing but a bunch of old pots.

"Not here." She tried the next one over, and it was stacked full of boxes. She sighed, going to the one behind it. It was bigger, and looked like it was more then just a storage shed. She didn't think that it would be in there but her curiosity wanted to check it out. She put her hand to the old wooden slide doors, feelings enveloped her. It scared her a little, but she felt like she should open it.

And she did, it made a loud creaking sound, and she rushed a looked over her shoulder to see if Sota had come to look. Nothing, she let out a sigh of relief. She went into the building, leaving the doors open for light. She looked around, it was just an empty building, there were stairs, and she walked down them. She saw the large pieces of ply wood over the middle of the floor, and she walked to it. She stepped on it, and it buckled a little. . . .there was a hole? She pulled one of the pieces over the the side, her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth at the effort, the wood being a little too heavy for her small frame. She uncovered a small corner of what looked like an old dried up well.

"Cool . . . " Damp air could be smelled coming from it, and something else . . .

It smelled bad though, really bad. Something rotten, and old. Had some animal crawled down there and died? She shivered, the thought of maggots grossing her out. She heard Sota calling, and panicked suddenly. She didn't want to be caught in here. She rushed out, over to the stairs, but forgot the wood. She had to put it back.

"Ugh, it's so heavy . . . " She tried her best to pic up the edge, but on her way to sliding it over . . .her foot stepped on an untied shoe lace, and she fell head first. She put her free hand in front of her to block her face from the edge of the well . . but to her horror she kept falling in tot he dark depths of it! She had fallen in it, her hand the first thing to hit the bottom, her head the second, and thus 'lights were out' for her.


	5. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Disclaimer : I do not own or claim anything related Inuyasha, or Rumiko Takahashi.**

**

* * *

**

**Time is Not Your Friend**

**Chapter five: Down the Rabbit Hole  
**

**

* * *

**

For the first time that I had I been asleep in the past year I had my first bad dream. It was so terrible, full of these awful horrible demons, and nasty spirits. The smells were horrendous and the noises they made were frightening. I awoke to a dark start, and the worst pain in my arm . . .again. I couldn't see, and It took me a few minutes to realize why. With my headache, and what I knew of my arm that was probably broken . . I had been sabotaged by shoelaces; I was down here in this well. I remembered the smell that was awful, and thought maybe that was why I had had such a terrible dream. But I couldn't smell it now . . . it couldn't have gotten up and left either. This thought scared me, that I was down in a dark hole, with a broken arm. I was scared, and I was in pain, and I didn't know what to do. So I cried.

Yeah, It was baby like of me, but I didn't care, I did it anyways. I tried yelling for Sota a few times. I gave up on him and started yelling for Kagome, or Baa-chan, Inuyasha the last on my list. No one came, no one to end my darkened prison. I laid there on the ground, still blubbering, but somehow I had managed to slowly drift back into a state of sleep.

This time I dreamed of a flute, high and windy, it was so beautiful. Calling over the winds like a God. I heard leaves rustling like the flute had made them start to dance, and then I could feel warmth on my skin, the sun. I turned to look, and saw a man in my view. But I couldn't see his face, the sun silhouetted him so brightly it masked it.

I woke up feeling groggy, and my pain worse. But better was that I could see, there was light inside the well? I looked up and to my surprise I saw trees! They were bare, and the sky was a pale white, clouds had blocked out all color. It was then I realized it was freezing cold. I notice that a light frost had settled over my clothes, a knee length blue skirt and a short sleeved yellow blouse. My usable arm went up, to scratch an itch on my head, and I realized that the back of my head was gooey. I brought my hand back up and looked, it was covered in drying blood.

* * *

Small whimpers and sniffles could be heard coming from the well as Sam tried to get up. She was sore all over, and her arm was giving her the worst pain. She held it to her, not looking at it, she knew that if it looked wrong to her then it would hurt worse just from that;she really didn't need any more pain. She looked around, she was so short she couldn't see anything but those trees. . .and there wasn't anything to grab onto to pull herself out.

"But . . .how can I see trees if I'm in a shed? This isn't right at all . . . " She mumbled, her voice high with alarm and hysteria.

"Help! Can anyone hear me?" She yelled out, but she got no reply, and she wasn't feeling very patient. She started to cry again.

She sat down, trying to think positive, but it just wasn't working out. What if she couldn't get out? She would die in here, starve or freeze to death. . .

Her crying grew louder. After a few hours of sniffles she relaxed a little, telling herself that help was on the way. She suddenly saw a flicker of a shadow, and looked up. She gasped, and yelled out, sounding a little hoarse, the cold getting to her.

"Hey! Help! I'm in here, please!" All in Japanese of course. When she was about to lose all hope, a single person's head popped over the well, then another. She squinted her eyes, trying to see who they were.

"Please, help me! I fell in by accident, please!" she cried out.

"Who are you?" Sounded like a lower woman's voice.

"Higurashi Sam!" A gasp was heard, and then,

"Are you related to Higurashi Kagome?" This surprised her, and she nodded.

"Yes, she is my mother!" She left out the adoption part for the time being, she was focused on getting out of there.

"Please help me . . " Her voice trailing off as a fit of coughs racked her small body.

"Hold on! I'm sending for rope!" She was relieved at this, and she relaxed, not being able to hardly wait to get out of the hell hole. ..

* * *

I was so relieved when I had finally gotten out of that awful thing. The shadows had seem to almost jump out at me, as if they were alive, as if my pain wasn't bad enough. And even worse, I was coughing, my chest and throat sore.

The two women who rescued me were strange. I remembered Kagome wearing something similar during a festival one year, she called the white top a _Haori, _and the fluffy pants resembling a skirt a _hakama_. So were they Miko too?

The elder one helped me to their . . village? By now I was awfully confused.

"This must be a dream .. . " I had mumbled under my breath. I hadn't meant harm by it, but the younger Miko huffed.

"I'm Mayu by the way, and this is Natsumi. Sam is a strange name . . . ." She trailed off, Natsumi giving her a 'don't be rude' look.

"You are both Miko?" They gave me looks like I had said something incredibly stupid.

"Aren't you? Granted you are wearing the oddest most indecent clothing I have ever seen . . .. but daughter of the Great Time Miko Kagome would have to be a Miko. . . " She mumbled something about not having children, but I didn't catch it. Maybe they had gotten the wrong Miko Kagome confused . . .

"We will take you to our Elder Miko, Junka-sama." Said Mayu, she seemed to like to talk the most.

"Your arm . . . you cradle it to yourself. . .are you hurt more then just your head?" Asked Natsumi kindly, and Mayu snickered. Tears welled up in my eyes as I was reminded about Kagome.

"I think it's broken . . . "

"Oh you poor thing . . " Cooed Mayu.

The village was rather neat, a little picture of something in the past . . . or the present I realized. I was _in _the past, how or why I didn't really understand, only that it was frightening. But these miko seemed to know my mother . . .maybe that was some kind of clue?

However the village was quiet and rather sleepy, I really couldn't help but ask,

"What . . um . . time of the year is it?" It had been late spring when I had seemingly 'left'.

Natsumi raised her hand to silence Mayu, nodding, she held a knowing look in her eye.

"It is but early winter." I accidentally let out a startled gasp . . .no wonder it was so damn cold.

I was shivering so badly and I surely couldn't wait to get inside. We made it to a hut, and Mayu led me in, Natsumi pulling up the rear.

"Junka-sama! We have great news, Daughter of Kagome-Sama has come to us!" Um . . . what? I couldn't stop shaking, and this older woman, about my height and wrinkly, her full head of gray hair looked at me.

"Child, you are catching cold, come here." I gladly went to her, and she led me to a back room, where she dressed me 'appropriately'.

* * *

The first thing that happened was her arm, Mayu and Natsumi held her in place as Junka had broke her arm back in place, before binding it. Then her bath.

She had argued for hours with them that she wasn't trained to be a miko, so she refused to wear what they did. It took what seemed forever for the three Miko women to comply to her wishes, and dressed her in 'regular' winter attire. Several thick layers of kimonos. The outer kimono was a simply gray, and an even more simple cord like tie around her waist. They had bathed her with rags, and combed and washed her hair for her, getting all the blood free. They then buried all traces of it by doing so with her clothes. She didn't understand this at all, but had heard Mayu say something about demons populace or something.

She was just starting to warm up when coughs started to return, Junka-sama was making stew, so Mayu attended to her.

"Jeez! You have a fever now too . . . not good at all." She led her over to an area that was piled up with bedding. She settled her in as Junka-sama brought her a bowl of hot soup. She fed her, taking her time so not to make her more sick.

"Thank you, for all that all of you have done for me, I am very grateful." Her respect seemed to please Junka-sama, however, she had something to say.

"There is something off about you, you are not Kagome-sama's true daughter are you? You do not have Miko essence at all . . something different entirely . . ." She Trailed off, adding "Something old . . . . "This created a silence with in the hut. All eyes were on her again.

"No, she adopted me, she and Inuyasha." This created gasps through out the hut, before whisperings happened.  
"So that is where the Hanyou went. . . " What was that word? She didn't know that one.

"Hanyou? What is that?" Junka-sama's eyes went wide.

"You do not even know that your surrogate father is a half demon?" Confusion erupted with in her again, racking her with coughs suddenly.

"I know he is a real mean bastard in the mornings, or when Kaa-san tried to get him to take a bath . . .but a demon?" She commented half-heartedly.  
"Half-demon." Corrected Junka.

"His hair . . .and eyes . ..right?"  
"Aye, And his ears of course, All know his description." His ears . . . . now that she really thought about it, she had never seen his ears. He either wore a bandana or a hat on his head. Were they pointy? Like an elf?

But she couldn't ponder further, the coughs were back, bringing a force to be reckoned with.

"Alright little one, you need rest. Settle in and try to sleep. We will talk further in the morning." It was a good plan she thought, but it was difficult for her to get there, with all the things on her mind. . .

* * *

Sota was in a panic when he was unable to find Sam. He had searched everywhere, called for her, he had tried everything. By the time Inuyasha and Kagome were back it was almost dark and he was nearly in tears of having lost her. He immediately ran to them,

"Kagome! " She gave him one look, and stopped in her tracks.

"Hey . . .whats wrong?" But Inuyasha was first to not miss a beat.

"Where is Sam?" Kagome let out a scared cry,

"What? Where is she, Sota?" He ran a hand quickly through his hair, his voice wavered.

"I don't know, " Inuyasha ripped the cap off his head and jumped off, dissappearing, " I've looked all over, I can't find her. We were working on the garden, and her hoe broke, she went to go look for another and never came back." Kagome started to cry, and she ran off in the same direction Inuyasha had.

He was sniffing around the Old Bone Eater's Well, and her heart gave away and she fell into a fit of tears.  
"No . . .not my baby, not there." Inuyasha gave her a grave look, and went inside, searching he called for her. Sota came to them, out of breath from running to the main house, a flash light in his hand as he handed kagome another.

She saw the board had been lifted and moved, and Inuyasha was not in sight.

"Is she down there? Please . . .let her be alright . . . "  
"Kagome . . " He jumped up from out of there, he held out his hand to her light, her heart nearly stopped. His hand was covered in blood.

"It's hers." He said softly. Kagome ran to him, and he held his wife as she sobbed, scared for Sam's life. Sota cried silently, going back to the house.

After a while, the heavy hearted couple came inside too, wondering what to do.

"I'll go after her, you don't have to go Kagome.I'm sure that's where she is, and I will bring her back before anything happens." She turned, looking him in the eyes. He hadn't seen her grieve so strongly since Gramps had died.

"She is my baby Inuyasha . . she may not be our blood, but I love her, I have to go too." He thought hard on any ways of getting her out of it, but he couldn't find any. He didn't want her to go, not after they had sworn not too. Time hadn't treated them well, and the vow that they wouldn't go back had been a heart breaking decision, but it had been done.

Tears flowed down her eyes, tears that shouldn't have been there, his Love should not have had to feel such sorrow. He loved Sam too, just something about her that made it so. He cared deeply for his adopted daughter, like she was his own blood pup.

"Alright, when are we leaving." Kagome looked up,

"As soon as possible." she answered in a soft voice. As if on queue, Sota came down stairs, and into the living room.

"Hey sis, look what I found . . ." He whispered, holding her old tattered yellow bag up.

She would pack what they needed, and then be off with in the night.

* * *

Thanks to my reviewer, I've been motivated and inspired to create more : D Thanks.


	6. Kitsune Party

**Disclaimer : I do not own or claim anything related Inuyasha, or Rumiko Takahashi.**

**

* * *

**

**Time is Not Your Friend**

**Chapter six: Kitsune Party**

**

* * *

**

I woke up stiffer then the wooden floors I fell asleep on. No one was around that I could see, and I wasn't sure if it was because I slept in, or they were early early risers. . .

I sat up, wiping at my eyes with my able hand, since I couldn't use my other one, it was bound by cloth and wood. I had trouble standing up, but I did so eventually, after tripping on the hems of my attire a few times. I retied the cord, and ran idle fingers through my long hair. I couldn't hear anyone either . . .. I found my shoes, and after giving them a hateful glare I put them on and peeked outside.

A small gasp escaped my lips as I saw a beautiful scene. Snow had fallen during the night and blanketed the landscape in a beautiful crystalline serenity.

"Wow . . . so pretty. . ."

But no one was out in it, no kids, no adults . . . .not any animals. I couldn't detect any life at all. Until movement up on a hill over looking the village caught my eye. I saw a flash of red against the snow, and . . .

"What the hell . . . .?" The biggest animal thing I had ever seen my whole life. It was some kind of big dog creature with odd black tentacles coming out of it. And the three mikos were up there, shooting at it with . . . I squinted harder to look,

"Bows? They are trying to kill that thing with bows?"

I looked around for some kind of weapon, and found a stick. Yes, a simple stick. But I figured after all the help they had offered me I couldn't just lay around and see them get hurt or worse.

I held the stick in my good hand as I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me up to that hill.

* * *

I had not intended to encounter such a huge . .. .surprise like this. Her sweet scent wafted through the air, of fresh spring and city exhaust. It excited me, enjoyed that I would at least get to see her again. Upon sitting up and stretching, I couldn't wait to show her how much I had grown, how big and fluffy my tail was. I couldn't wait to see my Mama again.

* * *

Her little body was sick and sore, and she still ran with all her might. She didn't have any great plan to killing this beast, nor did she think she could really do anything other then scream at it and get in the way. But hopefully something would be figured out and the thing could be dealt with.

She ran up behind the thing, and realized how sorely a mistake it was. Not only did she misjudge its size . . . she misjudged its _smell_. It was terrible, just absolutely disgusting. She dropped the stick and a hand went to her face to cover her nose.

"Uck! Sick!"

The beast turned around, and to her surprise he said,  
"Well well . . a tasty little girl child . . .all ready for the eating! AHAHAHAA!" His voice was deep, so deep she could feel it in her stomach, and garishly, like he needed to drink something. Fear hit her, and she tried to back up. His face was suddenly shot full of puny arrows, and Sam could see Mayu limping really bad, her legs were covered in blood which spread around her in the snow. Natsumi was helping her by letting her lean against her, to try and perhaps get her out of the way.

The Beast looked to them, her blood must have caught his attention, he made a rutting like motion before charging towards them. Suddenly a light beam hit him in the ribs. And there a single arrow dissolved away some of the flesh. I turned to see Junka-sama pointing her bow at him. It must have come from her. She motioned for Sam to hurry to her, and she made no wasted time getting there.

The snow started to fall again when she got to her, out of breath as it ghosted from her lips like a spirit.

"What . . . is that .. . .thing?" She asked in huffs.

"A demon. There has been more and more of them ever since the disappearance of the Lord of the West. Their Lord anyways." It sounded so familiar, a tense feeling in her gut turned.

"Where did he go?" Junka shook her head.

"No one knows, there are rumors that he got on the bad side of a forest Majo and she cursed him." She was about to ask what a Majo was, but suddenly a loud screeching sound was heard, and the monster turned towards us. Right before he would have plowed into us, Junka pushed me out of the way and into a heap of new snow.

I could hear the sickest sound of bone crunching and flesh ripping. I dared not look up as I heard the sickening noises of the demon eating Junka. I saw blood seep through the snow, towards me, and I didn't know what to do. I was so upset. All the stress from the past couple of days, the fear and the worry, the pain. I was just eleven years old!

I don't know what was going on in my head as he leaped at me, and I put my hands in front of me either. But the smell of burning hair and flesh and his screams of agony did not make me open my eyes either.

I sat cold, sick, wet and in pain huddled in the snow, with my eyes closed i passed out.

* * *

I was bleeding to death, but I know my eyes did not deceive me yet. The little girl that had come to us, Sam, she had actually spouted some kind of .. .spirit flame at the demon. It was so bright, a lavender like color. I had heard Natsumi gasp and shield her eyes, and I could not help but wonder how many other demons that would attract.

"Natsumi . . . .can you see Junka-sama?" She shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"Guess you are new Elder Miko then. . . " I could tell my voice was fading off, my strength was leaving me. So much blood . . such a pretty white color too. . .

* * *

My eyes didn't have to be good in order to see the bright purple like light that came from Edo. I thought ti was possible Mama's doing. . .but her light wasn't quite that color. So . .something was wrong, something violent enough that a miko . . . no, that wasn't holy pure light . . .something had to use energy like that out of violence.

I think I better go check and make sure Mama's arrival is safe.

* * *

Mayu was dead, and Junka-sama was dead. I was the only miko left in the village. I remembered the Daughter of Kagome-sama though, that light! It had been so bright it had blinded me, I had been unable to look at her when it had been used. It was not Holy Light by any means, but it was powerful. I wondered what she truly was. Not that human shell she claimed now, but something else entirely.

I thought our demon tirade was over, but I couldn't help the sickening depression that came over me when I saw none other then the Forest Lord come to investigate. . .I knew her power would have done this. I only hoped he would deal with any threat that came about. The Forest Lord wasn't known for being hostile, just curious however. Good for us I suppose. I saw him make a bee line to the girl, his reddish brown hair and tail standing out against the brisk white snow. He bent over her, and I wondered what was going on . . .was she dead too?

* * *

Well . . it wasn't Mama, so I was right. But some little girl, who smelled an awful lot like her. This made me rather upset . . .actually a lot so. I bent down, picked up her fragile form. These petty humans couldn't do anything for her . . .So I suppose I should take her. Ask her why she smelled so important. And also how she could be bathed in light as she was. That purple energy surrounded her like a demons youki.

I walked back into the forest, she was so cold in my arms, so little. She faintly reminded me of a little girl I had known once. Just a brief contact because she too smelled odd. Rin had been her name. She had the same form Rin had had, so little and delicate, like a doll.

She looked like one too. She had the palest skin, it was so pretty, and lips that shouldn't be on a little child, but a grown woman. I hoped she would wake up soon, I wanted to see her eyes really bad. I was betting they were just beautiful. She had that more traditional look that famed princess's had, a nice round like face, very pretty indeed . . .

* * *

I was awake . .that much I knew. But I was extremely comfortable, so I didn't open my eyes. I was thinking maybe I had died, and went to the spirit world or something. I gave a sigh, and was about to try to go back to sleep when I heard the rustle of fabric and . . . something else.

"Little Hime . . .you are awake?" A shiver racked my body, and my heart clenched. Shit . . . something else? What next?

I peeked a glance, and was surprised to see a fire, and upon opening my eyes fully I saw that i was bundled up real nicely. I was in some sort of cave . . .it was cozy though.

"Who is there?" My voice sounded so weak . . .

"Over here little Hime." I saw to the voice, not caring long enough about what a hime was. It was a man . ..about early 20's perhaps. 'Cept he was odd . . . like Inuyasha. . . .

His hair was long , reddish and pulled up in a high pony tail, he had pointy ears, and . .

"Is that a tail?" It flickered up as if to show off, it was. A big fluffy foxy tail.

"oh my . . . "

He laughed, scooting closer to me.

"You smell really nice. Did she come in with you?" What? Who was he talking about. Although I knew my face was flushed red from the smell comment,

"Who?" He seemed kind enough, I think he cared for me while I was out too . . .

"Kagome silly! You smell like her, and that Mutt too . . . " He smiled, he was a really handsome guy, someone that looked very laid back.

"You know my mom?" This took him aback how ever, his ears twitched and his tail did a weird cat like flop.

"She is your Mama too? Oh that is so exciting! I have a little . . . baby sister!" He moved his hand out, it was clawed to my dismay , and ruffled my hair.

"I'm Shippou Little Sister." He was so weird . .. . like . . .really really weird . . .

He reminded me of Baa-chan, like he was there, but he also wasn't at the same time.

"I fell in the well . . .She probably doesn't even notice I'm not there . . " It sounded like a grumble, and I really couldn't believe I had said it in the first place. Mom loved me. A lot of things weren't making sense right now, but she said she was going to figure things out.

"Oh . . . she didn't come with you." He looked heart broken.

Are you really . . . .her son?" He looked at me, and then laughed again.

"Are you really her Daughter?" Oh wow . . . he got me there.

"You are adopted too?" He nodded, and I felt suddenly refreshed. I felt I could trust him. But what was he?

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything but . . .what are you?" He looked like he was going to come back with a 'what are you?' but he looked down at himself,

"I am me?" He laughed at me, clearly having fun.

"Oi, are you a demon?" He nodded, "A kitsune!" As if we were in theater.

I hadn't heard that one . . .

"Is that an . . animal?" He nodded, pointing behind me. I looked and a big chalk drawing of a large fox with several tails was on the cave wall.

"Oh . . .that's cool . . . " He laughed again.

"Are you feeling better then? You are awful talkative." I blushed again, nodding to him. I was feeling a lot better. I noted the wooden bowls of crushed stuff in it.

"Uh . ..what is all that?" He smiled at me,

"The reason you are feeling better." He laughed again . . . he must like to laugh a lot. I wasn't really complaining I guess, it was a good laugh.

"Can you tell me about Mom? I'm so confused about everything . . .I didn't even know that going back in time was possible till now." He gave her a strange look,

"Oh dear . . .you must be so confused about everything. . ." I just said that?

"well . . what would you like to know?" That made things easy . .grief.

"Um . . .well maybe tell me how you met her?" He looked to the fire.

"That was a long time ago . . I think I was being bullied and she saved me. I think." It must have showed on my face, cause That was really quite the uh . . .tale.

"I see, so she has always loved the way she does then . . . " He nodded to it.

"Hey, are you thirsty Little Sister?" He handed me a small glass cup . . . it looked really expensive. Especially when everything else looked so shabby.

"I have a tinkling feeling you stole some of these things .. . " He looked to her, one eye up accusingly.

"Well, Miss Sister, you would be wrong." My face fell.

"Oh . . sorr-"

"Cause I stole all of it." Oh. Well there you go.

* * *

They two siblings ended up staying awake far into the night, talking about such. She learned about how Kagome had once come to this time as a leader with Inuyasha on a quest to gain something called the Shikon no Tama, so that it wouldn't fall into the hands of evil. She learned that they ended up making friends along the way, and Inuyasha and her found love with each other even though Shippou thought she would have made a better match with some one called Koga. . .

"It's sooooo late out Little Sister, you should go back to sleep. I'm watching so you will be alright. K?" She felt that he was right, so she snuggled up into her bedding, as he placed his tail over her like a protective guard. As she was about to clamor into sleep she got one last word out,

"I'm Sam by the .. .way. . . "


	7. Tea and Tails

**Disclaimer : I do not own or claim anything related Inuyasha, or Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**Time is Not Your Friend**

**Chapter seven: Tea and Tails  
**

**

* * *

**

It had been like some old dream to her, something she had made up in her childhood only she knew that it wasn't. Jumping into that well after Inuyasha had cleared off the boards had been something of a hell, old nostalgia cantering up into her mind. Even worse was that at first the well hadn't changed, she hit the bottom, her heart so heavy it weighed her down.

She had to see the blood spot, and what looked like some of the yellow fabric from the blouse Sam had worn the day previous. Kagome tried hard not to cry, holding onto Inuyasha's hand and prayed for them to have passage to were ever her daughter had been sent. She was more scared that it would send her to the wrong time, as it had done so the last time. It didn't help that she could smell the stench of dead demons of the past, a smell that was so awful she couldn't imagine anyone liking, humans and demons alike.

"Please . . . " She begged under breath, the love for Sam and the fear for her well being becoming power to start the old well up sending them into the spirit world, only to be spit back out into the same well somewhere in the past. She had remembered all of this, she had done it so many times it was almost like running fingers through her hair. She looked up to Inuyasha, his face was a mask however, no comfort there, nothing. She hated when he did that too, she couldn't tell what he was thinking, and he looked so much like his brother when he did it that it was almost scary.

"Sam is alright, she has a good head . . .I know she is ok." He suddenly said to her, he could smell her fear for their child, and it sent waves of anxiety to him. He didn't know how one human girl had become so important to him, but she had. Worked her way into the hearts of his family, and now was skewering them with her disappearance. His wife's grip tightened on his hand in reassuring comfort, that comforted them both. He grasped her around the waist and leaped from the well, out into a morning of heavy drifted snow.

"Oh . . . .no."Kagome's voice wavering as she felt how cold it was. She looked around, calling for Sam; But because of the snow and the coldness, Inuyasha couldn't smell her. So when she gave him a questioning look about it, he could only shake his head no.

"It's so cold out here Inuyasha . . . her clothes were so thin. . ." Her voice high and wavering, scared for Sam.

"Let's go see Edo, She would have known to look for people." He tried, but the sudden look on his wife's face halted him, his ears had been down since he found her blood.

"_Human _people . . .Inuyasha! She doesn't know anything at all about demons!" She started to cry again, the only thing visible to her was the bright red of her husband. She had to stop this, she had to be brave. It hadn't been so long when she had been here . . . she was a hero here. She needed to be that for Sam too. She needed to be strong, cause that was what being a mother was about. Putting on the brave face and being the hero.

Nodding, and wiping her tears away,

"Alright . . .let's try Edo." They trekked the short distance from the well, or what she had once thought was short. Some how it seemed much farther away this time. She snuggled close to Inuyasha before he slung her onto his back, the cold driving to her bones.

They arrived to see people shoveling snow from their door ways, or helping to bring more fire wood in. Kagome couldn't help but notice that something was off. No one smiled, no one talked or laughed. . .

"Where are all the children?" Inuyasha voiced out loud. She realized that was it, there weren't any children any where, and all she could tell was mostly a bunch of men who looked tired and weary.

Some of the villagers caught sight on Inuyasha, a few screamed, but mostly everyone ran back inside their homes, dropping what ever they were doing at the time.

"Halt!" A lower tone, a woman's authoritative voice cried out. Sliding down his back, Kagome turned, holding up her hand. It was a miko, who looked like she could have been in a better state.

"Are you the Miko of this village?" The woman gestured down to herself, nodding.

"I am Higurashi Kagome, you may have heard of me?" The woman's eyes went wide, and she gave a deep bow.  
"You appear so young . . . I had no idea. . . " She gestured to follow, and they did. Kagome hoped to change into something more warmer.

"Are you alright Miko . . ?" Kagome's voice was full of concern for the woman was covered in blood, and look sure of battle.

"Natsumi, and . . .I have just performed burial sentences for both the previous Elder Miko and my sister miko. . .they were killed last week." Her voice full of grief and anger, her dark eyes were clouded over.

"And this blood? Are you hurt?" The woman hadn't seemed to have noticed much. She had made the fire with in the hut larger, and had pulled out several items of clothing for Kagome. Miko's garb.

"There is much you mustn't know about Miko-sama . . .The Lord of the West, that fearsome dog demon, has disappeared . . .ever since the lesser demons have completely run wild. They have killed all of our children, most of the elderly are gone, and our women have just about all been taken. Almost every day we are attacked . . ." She gestured down to her clothing, she looked so weary.

"So dressing in blood is something of a schedule around here." Kagome began to cry, but not for this Miko, or the villagers, not this time.

"I can't believe she would be sent here . . .this is no place for Sam!" She looked to her Husband whom had stayed quiet the whole time, a strange look ghosting upon his own features, worry.

"Sam?" The woman's tone was tight, and as if she had recognition of something.

"Yes! You have seen her?"

"That Devil's child is surely far gone from here, and good riddance. She has caused the deaths of this village only protection."  
Kagome blinked, sorely confused.

"What? Devils child? She is my own, and Inuyasha's! Where has she gone? You must tell me!"

Kagome wasn't thinking right, but Inuyasha caught it.

"She caused the deaths of the protection . . .those two Mikos that died a week ago?" Natsumi nodded.

"Aye, a large Wolf-hog bound his ugly self here, she must have summoned such a beast. For when he turned on her she blasted him away with great hell fire."

"She did what?" Kagome was in near hysterics again, all this was becoming too much. A week before? She had only fallen in yesterday.

"Kagome . . .you remember the first time. . . we have seen this before." He was so quiet, so calm it startled her. She looked to him, his eyes were on the floor as he remembered.

"You are talking about Himitsu?" He nodded. Kagome tried to remember, and then she could, the sight of the neko demons, who were all in bloody and cooked pieces, and the fifteen year old Himitsu stood in the midst of it all, her sleeves gone up to her elbows, the ends singed. The look that only an old woman should be able to muster was in her eyes. So much death and lies.

"She isn't Himitsu." She said it simply, and clipped.

"You don't know that Kagome, how else could she know what she does?" She shook her head.

"You are implying the worst life for our baby girl. A life with nothing but violence and deceit, heart break. I don't want him in her life, not again if that's the case. So you just keep your mouth shut, Inuyasha, you keep it shut and you don't allow him to know!" He hadn't realized how scared of that she had been, he hadn't realized it at all. He knew exactly whom she spoke of, knew exactly why. If it had not been for her love of his brother she wouldn't have had the life she led, least not as horrid as it had turned out.

Kagome dressed and pulled her hair back with a solemn face. She borrowed a bow from Natsumi, who wasn't much help with giving information on the where about of Sam. Only that she had been taken up like a bride from the Forest Lord, who ever the hell that was. So they headed back to the forest, the frosty air chilling her tears. An air of duty surrounding her.

* * *

I'd been here a week, and I was really enjoying myself. I mean, seriously. Despite my injuries it was sort of like a vacation, I'd never really had one.

At first, Shippou had taken me back to the well, said to try jumping in it, and that it would take me back home. Well, that had been a _great _idea, cause not only did nothing happen, but I ended up spraining my stupid ankle. So now I had stitches ( my head's wound had broken open in my sleep and Shippou did the handiwork) in my head, a broken arm in a large bulky cast, and I could add a limp to it all. Sweet. After wards I had asked why the Well wouldn't let me through, he said it was because I had unfinished business here and it had to be taken care of first.

I had become quite accustomed to Shippou over the week too though. Apparently Lady Kitsune's were treated really great by other male ones, cause I was pampered all the time. He was a sweet guy, although he came across as some kind of weird crazy Robin Hood kind.

He gave me a bunch of really expensive kimonos, probably stolen. They were all real silk and of the loveliest designs.

"I don't wear lady's things so you can keep them." I had laughed at him though, the visual of him in a dress was funny.

He also made the best tea, and told the best and craziest stories, and that's where I was now, all cuddled up with his tail around me, drinking tea and listening to him finish up talking about a time he seduced some Lord's daughter who was actually a son, and only wanted to leave the house and go live in the northern territory were he wouldn't have to deal with the corrupt politics.

"Wow, that must have been some shocker." He nodded fast like, agreeing.

"Yeah, especially since demons can smell gender normally. He really fooled me." He laughed at himself, shaking his head.

"What happened to him?" His tail twitched, and he took a sip of his own tea.

"I gave him a ride to the northern Territory, he thanked me graciously,"He wiggled his eye brows which told me he actually had stolen something." and last I heard he was happily married and was raising some kids . . . " It sounded a little too nice, but I left it there.

He had 'educated' me in the territories, they were split up in two's. Greater North, Lesser North, Greater South, Lesser South, and so forth. The were all ruled by Demon Lords, all except the West, which wasn't split up at all and was the largest. It was ruled by one Prince, and he was one of the most powerful of the demons to date. I had remembered what Natsumi had said . .and the thought of her led into some other thoughts, the pits in my chest from witnessing a brutal death and I wondered how Mayu was doing.

"I heard from a miko in Edo that the Western Lord was missing?" He gave me a look, like he knew something and that it wasn't a good something.

"Kind of, more like . . .hiding himself. But you didn't hear it from me." He whispered, looking around. I wondered what the big deal was. And more so why on earth this great lord would hide himself. Especially if he was so great.

"But . . .why would he be hiding, you just said he was one of the most powerful of the demons?" He nodded, looking at the fire.

"It is sort of a big . . .mess I guess you could say. Many years back he fell in love with a human woman, he stole her every year during the spring time from her father, killing many in the process." This story already made my heart ache, but in a way I didn't understand at all.

"You wouldn't understand this all that well, but it was a deeply forbidden love. One because her father's line were dedicated soldiers of the Human Imperial State, and hated demons like dog's hate fleas. Another was because h-"

"He hated humans. . ." I hadn't meant to say it, but I had accidentally let it slip. Something in me told me it, and it just sort of sounded right. I looked at Shippou, whose eyes were wide, he nodded though.

"Yeah, a lot. It was even worse when he took her 'virtue' and no man would marry her after. Oh her father was furious." I assumed this had something to do with . . .making babies but I wasn't going to ask.

"So he had a house made far from his main house, and stationed all kinda of guards around it. She wasn't allowed to leave that house, and no one was allowed to go in but her two young maids. She grew sick, and she wasn't healthy, but her father didn't seemed to care. She was but a worthless stain on his white banner. Her mother having been the first. The winter of that year His Lord came to her, killing all the men stationed, and her two maids in fury of how she had been treated."

"But why kill the maids?" He shrugged, it wasn't a big deal I guess . . .

"Any ways, it was heard that he only loved her because of the way she played this flute, and her singing. But others will say that her eyes bewitched him. She was a known and powerful Majo after her fifteenth birthday after all."

Wow, so much . . .and that word again! But wait . . .

"Ok . . first, what is a majo? I've heard it somewhere, and her eyes? What about them?" He laughed, looking straight at her.

"You are a Majo, Little sister. A woman who isn't of holy stature and can pull off magic is one. As for her eyes, well, look at your own. They are hers." What had he said?

"I met her once, when I was traveling with Kagome, and I will never forget her eyes." I'm sure my own were wide with fascination, this was all absolutely amazing. Because everything felt so right, so true it was just so wild.

"Her eyes were like demons themselves, she would stare anyone down, stare straight into you and it would feel like she was sucking the soul right out of you. She could frighten any real demon no matter how fearsome he was." It all caught up to me though, and I gasped.

"Himitsu." He looked to me, knowing look in his eyes. That was why he wouldn't call my name, it was because he knew me by that . . .but how? How could I be her?

"So that must mean that . . . Sesshoumaru is the Western Lord . . ." It had come out like a whisper, so much knowledge, and things were coming together little by little. I felt so old already.

"I'm still confused though . . " He smiled to me, like everything was alright.

"I know, but don't worry, things will come about soon, you'll see. I think this was one reason that you came here. You were meant to be here for some reason. This has something to do with your purpose here. You are Himitsu, you've come back for Sesshoumaru I believe. Your soul anyways." It was so much to take in, I couldn't make sense of it all.

_"Sesshou . . . I . . Love you."_

Tears ran down my face, I could feel them, but I didn't dare move to stop them._  
_

_"Sesshou . . .I'll be back, I'll always . . .love you . . .Remember Time."_

These feelings, and that memory had been so powerful, so heart breaking and strong . . .Shippou seemed to understand though, he waited patiently for me. I was happy to be there, especially since I knew my new purpose.

"So why is he in hiding now? Surely not because . . .of her, I mean me right?" He looked sad suddenly, looking back into the fire.

"He married her despite it all, and the humans and demons alike took advantage of this. This land has many such minerals and resources, its rich in all sorts of things that men and monsters have been greedy for it. " The tears started to flow again, but now sound came from me.

"They burned the home he had built for Himitsu, and they slaughtered all who got in the way. Demons betrayed their Lord, and she was only so powerful. . ." Oh this was the part I had been dreading.

"After your death he wasn't right, he left and went somewhere else, no one knew where. Until the death of a companion he once had was brought up and known did he return. He was still grieving over his wife, that this death only added to it. And I guess he harassed some Majo in the southern lands, and she cursed him. This is why he hides. Something to do with the curse." I couldn't explain it, but sudden hate and anger took over me, my hand clenched, and I could only grit my teeth to keep from shouting. How dare she? How dare she do such to my Sesshou?

My . . .? Things were changing . . . with this information, more and more just seemed to come out of me. Like a well who has dried out, but tapped into its original water source again. I needed to have time to think about all of this.

After settling down and making more tea, things were a bit more relaxed, he told me more about demons, and their ruling._  
_

He was vague on names however and when I asked he said that you shouldn't ever call one out by his name unless you are an equal and can fight him. I supposed he didn't tell me the names to save my future life which was rather nice.

I looked up to him, it was strange how over the span of one week we had come so close, he was like a real big brother. He knew so much about me that it was kinda cool too. Much more then I had ever told to Shihan and Kyo sadly, but I trusted him too.

"How old are you Shippou-kun?" He seemed surprised by my sudden burst, but he smiled.

"Really old." I pinched his tail and the end flicked me.

"Ow! Ok ok, I'm almost . . . ." He looked up ward as if his age were up there." 86?" My face fell, and he started to laugh at me.

"Demons age differently Little Sister." He flicked some hair from my shoulder.

"Wow though, you look good for an old man." He laughed again.

"Your dad is way older. Try adding about 40 or 50 to that and that's him." No way . . . .

"Wow! I can't wait to make fun of him! That's great stuff." We both laughed, it was nice to.

He grew still how ever, his tail fluffing up and I knew something was wrong.

"I'd ask if you could smell that, but I know you can't . . .So I'm going to need you to be super quiet Little Sister. . ." I didn't even nod, just sat there still like, also glad he didn't try calling me by my name.

I didn't know what it was, but if he was alert it had to be something big .. .I watched his face, his eyes were dilated, his nose twitched.

"I think it's Mama . . ." I got goosebumps, and excitement grew in me. I hadn't realized how much I missed her till then.

He relaxed, a smile adorning his mouth as his ears twitched a little.

"Yeah, it's definite that its her this time. . .Let's go out and greet her!" I was so excited to do so that I got up too quickly and nearly fell; but Shippou caught me and slung my onto his back, my hems of the many layers falling to almost his ankles. I hadn't mentioned that all the kimonos given to me were for adult ladies . . .

* * *

When Inuyasha had told Kagome he smelled Shippou's stench all over the place, one could only imagine her surprise.

"You think that Shippou got her?" He nodded,

"I can faintly smell traces of her . . with all this damn snow it's hard to really grab onto it." He said more to himself then anything.

He stopped suddenly, and Kagome saw him tense. She looked up and saw a shocker. She could tell it was Shippou, just a motherly thing, but he was grown up. A little taller then Inuyasha, his rusty colored hair was a lot longer, and his tail was huge, very fitting of him. But even more so was what he carried on his back. Or a _who._

"Sam!"

She slid down from his back and tried to waddle towards her mother, but the hems were too long. Kagome go to her though, and hugged her tight. She kissed her face all over, and cried. She looked up to Shippou, who smiled.

"Shippou! Thank you so much!" She stood, holding Sam to her waist. She looked distastefully at Sam's broken arm. but then looked up to Shippou.

"You've grown so much . . .a big Kitsune now." He laughed, a nice hearty ringing sound bounced through the forest.

"Yeah, I have. I think Inuyasha got a little smaller though." He laughed again, but stopped as he saw Inuyasha step to Sam. She was just as surprised as everyone else when he picked her up and held her to him like a little baby.

"What were you thinking stupid? I was so worried about you!" Her bright lavender eyes were wide and she started to cry, clutching to her father.

"I''m sorry, it was an accident." She sniffled, and he held her still. She couldn't help but look up to his ears though.

Her crying ceased immediately, her good arm snaked up and tugged on the closest one.

His face resembled that of a pissed of dog, and Kagome faintly wondered if he would purposely drop her in the snow.

"Wow . ..they are real . . . " Shippou laughed and Kagome smiled, the first real smile since she had gotten there.

Shippou offered his cave to his visiting family, and they took it up graciously, anything to get out of the cold. Inuyasha looked around, smirking.

"It's nice, you did a good job Kit. . ." Shippou smiled proudly, despite the fact he had stolen nearly everything there. Kagome settled down next to Sam, although she hadn't thought of herself as Sam since the conversation with Shippou earlier. She didn't really want to tell them anything, but knew it would come up sooner or later.

The evening drew on, and they sat around the fire, eating and warmed. They talked about all the things that had happened since they had last seen each the other, and it was a rather pleasant atmosphere. Inuyasha looked to his quiet daughter, a question rising.

"Why didn't you try to go back the way you came? You've been here a whole week right?" She looked up to him, and then to Kagome, and lastly to Shippou, who gave her the go ahead look.

"We did, it wouldn't work." Kagome held a darkened look in her face, looking to Inuyasha.

"You did? But . . ." He looked at Shippou. "You told her things about the past didn't you." It wasn't a question, it was an accusation. A true one.

"She asked, and it _is _her right to know." Kagome huffed before gathering her daughter to her, trying her best not to cry.

"I know who I am Mom, it's alright . . . " She didn't know why she was so upset.

"No you don't. You don't know what you are talking about at all. You are Higurashi Sam. That's who you are."

"No, I'm Himitsu, and Majo don't have surnames, the demons and spirits don't and neither does this one." Her voice was flat, and it made everyone in the room look at her.

"I told you so . . ." Said Shippou. "I saw those eyes and I just knew it. I knew it was her. And saying that I think you both know what her purpose is. He has been missing, and no one dares to find him and restore order. I think you both know who the only one that can do it." He said softly, although his eyes held excitement at the new adventures ahead. Sam, or Himitsu scooted away from Kagome, not daring to look at either of them. It was hard to do this, she loved them so much . . they had done so much for her.

"You don't know what you are getting into Sam, this is not a good path for you. The only thing that lies down this road is deceit, like the first time, heart ache, and violence. I don't want that for you Sam. Himitsu was a loving woman, but she was not by any means a _good_ woman." This got Her attention fast, and she looked up, catching her eye.

"What do you mean? You said she was an accepting and caring woman." She nodded, but a stricken look crossed her face.

"For demons, she loved and cared for demons. She accepted them all, even the nasty lesser ones. Because of her family life she grew to hate and despise humans. . . she killed them and spited them often." Her face showed the grief, and she wondered how she could possibly go on like that. She didn't belong with that look at all.

"She killed people? Hated them?" A slow nod from her surrogate mother.

"That's how Sesshoumaru could love her. She was just like him basically. Neither could tolerate humans. Hell, she was known as 'Little Demoness' by many. She was respected by many demons. They thought of her as one. She thought like one and more then often times acted like one."

"She was one. . ." Shippou added in. This was definitely something big. It made so much sense though. But she remembered the small talk she had had the first night she had stayed with Kagome two years ago.

"You said she didn't have many friends . . .but you befriended her. . .were you lying?" She gave her a sad look.

"No, I wasn't lying. She was on her way to Sesshoumaru after a fight with some human men, she was badly hurt. I had found her passed out in the forest, and I took her to Edo and healed her. She told me that she was grateful, and after wards, she would always stop by to greet me, or give me something she found.

"I can't feel . . .that you are lying . . ." She muttered under her breath. It was true, so what about Inuyasha?

"Was I friends with you to?" She asked, looking to him.

"You were fond of my demon half, but when you found out I was half human, several times you tried to turn me full. . ." He smiled though, looking to the fire. He had acknowledged her as Himitsu, she was grateful for that.

"Well, I still love you guys, so you can all stop acting like it's a funeral meet." Shippou laughed at this, lighting the mood up a considerable amount. She scooted back to her mother, hugging her.  
"Ok, so I'm not entirely like that anymore . . .My spirit has grown, Ive only known humans up until now, and yeah, they were pretty shitty mostly." Kagome gave her the 'watch your mouth look' but gave a hateful glare to Inuyasha, knowing that's where she got it.

"But, then I met you guys . . .and you have been absolutely amazing. I love you all very much. I won't forget it. Never." Inuyasha came to sit by them, putting his arm around both his girls. And Shippou put his tail around them affectionately.

"I just want you safe Sam. I want you to come home safe."

"It's Himitsu from now on, and I will. After I found Sesshoumaru, and I help him out of what ever is wrong with him." A scoff could be heard from her father,

"He needs a life . . ." Shippou laughed at him. And that's how the evening was wrapped up. Himitsu, asleep between both her parents, and Shippou keeping watch by the cave mouth, a grin on his face.


	8. Message in the Fire

**Disclaimer : I do not own or claim anything related Inuyasha, or Rumiko Takahashi.**

**

* * *

**

**Time is Not Your Friend**

**Chapter eight: Message in the Fire  
**

**

* * *

**

It was almost evening, and the thick forest was already darkened by lack of light. She left a trail of blood as she stumbled across the roots less then gracefully. One of her pale hands clutched to her side, the dark crimson staining her pale blue silken _furisode_.

"Blast those foolish despicable humans! How dare they treat me as if I were some wretched human wench, tossed to them for the taints of mating with! How disgusting they were, foulest of the humans!" The look of disgust was marred slightly by the paint of her eyes, deep rims of black under her lavender eyes that curved upward at the ends, then a bright rich red that winged from it, and above her lids like a fire that came from her eyes. The two larger dark gray dots above her eyes and then the two smaller red dots above them smeared from the sweat, the loss of blood and the excitement having done so to her.

"Good thing I killed them . . .those bastards, how dare they . . .touch . . .me . . . " Himitsu fainted, her blue furisode spilling open around her, showing deep spots of her blood, her long dark hair splaying about her head like a black halo .

Kagome held a basket of wild _reishi_, an excited Shippou clung to her shoulder, laughing and joking about slipping in the water several times. He suddenly stopped his laughter, looking straight ahead, fully alert.

"Kagome . . . I smell blood." She looked at him, worry in her eyes. He point ahead of them and she rushed forward. She gasped when she saw the lady laying on the darkened and damp forest floor, blood creating a barrier around her. She put the basket of dragon herbs down, setting Shippou down by them.  
"Be careful . . .something doesn't seem right . . ." He warned woman wasn't breathing much, but she wasn't dead yet.

Kagome knelt beside her, but when she reached to take the furisode, as soon as her hand was over the blood circle, a bright lighted barrier came up. She yelped, holding her hand to her, and Shippou gasped.

"Oh no! Are you alright Kagome? We should just leave her . . I smell the stench of demons on her . . . " He informed, a look of disgust on his little face.

"I can't just leave her, she needs help." She said in a kind voice. She took a deep breath and concentrated. The barrier pulsed, and she wondered if that was what the woman's life force was doing, and she realized that she had to hurry. Her own hands begun to glow a blueish light, something like her own eyes. She stuck her hands through the barrier, disintegrating it. She grabbed up and pulled the ruined silk furisode from her, and folding it up. She propped the hurt woman up, trying to hear for breath.

"She is barely breathing," She put her fingers to the woman's pale throat.", and her pulse is so low . . . " She picked her up, balancing her in her arms. She was so little, and she weighed something of what a child might. Shippou carried the dragon herbs and they rushed back to Edo.

She had had the help of an even older Kaede, who set the girl up on a mat, and then stitched the knife wounds up. They had thought about burning the wounds closed, but it some how seemed wrong to mar such skin any more then the stitches and the wounds already would. After re-dressing her they let her sleep through it as Kagome sat at her side, watching over her.

Shippou came in to check on Kagome, Inuyasha behind him.

"You are right, smells awful." Shippou nodded at him, bringing Kagome a bowl of rice.

"Don't you think you should let some one else watch her for a while? You have been here for three days now." Kagome shook her head earnestly at them both.

"I don't trust anyone else to do it." Inuyasha blinked, before sitting next to her. He leaned over her, his eyes showing a strange emotion. Confusion and . . . worry?

He sniffed at her, Kagome arching an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing?" He gave her a stupid look.

"What's it look like?" He said under his breath, not even attempting to yell, he was too fixated on this smell . . .

"Sesshoumaru!" He stood up and pointed accusingly at the sleeping woman.  
"This bitch smells like that asshole brother of mine! Get her out of here!" Kaede shook her head and tsked at him, and Kagome gave him a death glare.

"I don't care if she smells like my grandfather, she isn't leaving until she is healed! So YOU can get out if you are going to disturb her." She said simply, before looking down to her. They were all silent as they listened, the woman was talking in her sleep.

" . .. know you like them . . . easy to make . . . which ones . . . ." She muttered, her eyes moving rapidly behind pale lids, Kagome had washed all the paint off.

"She is just prattling about nothing . . ." Inuyasha said, almost amused.

"Valley . . .oh . . . .Sesshou . . . ." His silver ears perked at this, and he was suddenly crouched back at her side, Kagome looking shocked.

"That wasn't her just talking in her sleep. I don't know anyone who can call him like that." He said almost harshly.

"Who is she to him . . ?" Kagome whispered.

"Sesshou . . .look . . . .Lily Star . . . " She started to move a little, stirring finally. They were excited when she moved her head, her eyes fluttering open. Kagome had to stifle a gasp when she saw the woman's eyes, for they were a bright surreal flash of lavender, a ring of black surrounding flowers of purple. They were so beautiful.

Himitsu was surprised to see that she was staring at the ceiling of some kind of hut. Had Sesshoumaru found her? She tried to sit up, but noticed she had company. Her eyes flashed around, noting whom it was. She couldn't comprehend too much, as she jerked and the pain at her side flared up.

"Whoa there, you need to be more careful, just lay down, I'll get you something to eat and drink." The old miko Kaede came over, a hot bowl of broth and a towel.

"Mikos." The words dipped from the hurt woman's mouth like acid, hate in her eyes.

"I am in the company of filthy humans, how disgusting." Kagome gave her a look, and Inuyasha tried to hide a smile.

"And what, pray tell are you?" The woman had a hurt look across her face before giving a 'hmph'.

"I am a Majo." Kaede hmed, nodding.

"This makes sense, the barrier ye told me about Kagome, Majo are known for such magic." Kagome shook her head.

"I don't care what you are, how about your name though?" The girl, Kagome could now tell she was barely 15 or less even, looked to her distrustfully.

"Did the Hanyou help me from the forest?" They were all surprised of her bold statement, and Inuyasha scoffed.

"I wouldn't touch you, you reek." Shippou saw her hurt feelings at that, thinking that it had been the demon stench she was hurt from.

"He doesn't like his brother at all." Her eyes flashed, her eyes going to Inuyasha.

"Your brother? Are _you _Inuyasha? My Sesshou's little brother?" There was a light in her eyes, excitement at such a discovery. Kagome put the bowl by her, ready to help her eat.

"Yeah, that's me. . . how would you know that?" He said half joking.

"Oh, He tells me everything. So naturally I'd know about you." Everyone stopped what they were doing, staring at her.

"Who helped me then? You little kit?" She asked, looking fondly at Shippou, he blushed, shaking his head no.

"Kagome saved you." She gave a small sigh, looking around.

"She must be a very gentle demoness then, for saving a human. . ." Kagome put her hands on her hips.

"Um, Miko, not demon." She stared straight at this woman. Her face went even more pale,

"You did? You helped me in the forest? A human woman . . . " She trailed off, looking out towards the doorway, a concerned look on her face.

"And what do you want in return?" Kagome shook her head, a gentle look on her face.

"Nothing, just for you to heal and be alright. You shouldn't have been out alone like that, especially not for your age." She looked to this Kagome.

"Himitsu." This woman cared? How, and why for a stranger?

"That is a very lovely name, strange, but lovely, Himitsu-san." She was grateful that it wasn't chan . . .

"I wasn't alone, I had company, but . . ." Anger flashed in her eyes.

"What happened? How did you get those wounds?" She looked to Kagome, seeing the genuine care and worry in her face softened her up a little, she felt the kind waves from her.

"Kin-san, a lesser demon was escorting me. I . . . " She looked about, and saw the tousle bag she had carried with her. Kagome handed it to her.

She searched around in it, before pulling out a small herb looking ball.

"I learned to make these, tea balls. Lord Sesshoumaru loves them, so I wanted to make these for him. I think he liked them mostly because of how neat they are when they open up like a real flower . . ." She trailed off, before remembering what she was supposed to be informing of.

"On the way back from the master Artisans home, a group of human swine jumped us. They killed little Kin-san . . " She sniffled," And then tried to attack to take me for some common traveling whore I presume. I defended myself well, but I didn't kill the last one efficiently, and he stabbed me in the side." Kagome's eyes were wide.

"You killed them? These men?" She nodded proudly. "Yes, all of them. Sesshou will be proud . . " She muttered to herself under her breath. Kagome looked worried, and gave Inuyasha 'the look'. He rolled his eyes, and walked out of the hut, Shippou taking the hint and leaving too. She helped dress her wounds before finally being able to feed her.

"You know . . .I think you have done a good thing, Miko. You . . .travel with Inuyasha-san right? And the little kit?" Kagome nodded, a small smile on her face.

"Not every one is a bad guy just because one or so did something wrong, you know?" Himitsu looked away, thinking about her words.

"I . . hate humans still, but . . . " She reached in her bag, and pulled out a few tea balls.

"I want you to have these, they are made with special herbs that only demons grow. They can help cure the toughest of sickness' and strengthen the immune system very well." Kagome took them, stars of gratitude in her dark blue eyes.

"Oh, thank you very much, I will treasure them for sure." Himitsu smiled, a small subtle smile. She scoffed suddenly, shaking her head.

"My first human friend, and you are a Miko . . .at least you can love demons too though. . ." She whispered, finishing the food Kagome tried to feed her.

* * *

With the flutter of her eyes, 'present' day Himitsu awoke, her bright lavender eyes welcoming the world. The 'dream' she had this time had left her feeling rather full, and she realized now that these weren't dreams at all, but memories. She would welcome these too, she felt that with remembering her past might come extra strength. She stretched then, feeling like it was going to be a good day. It had been almost a whole week since the arrival and 'rescue' of her parents, and since then and the acknowledgment of her new and dangerous quest, Kagome had been drilling things that would help her survival in the feudal world. Her father talked her into learning a few 'fight moves' for protection but she felt really uncomfortable learning this. She even over heard him trying to convince Kagome to let him teach her to sword fight . . .None the less she practiced what martial arts he had shown her on Shippou, all to make her father also enjoyed this though, it was nice to have them there, with all their support. She felt like she was about to take a course that would later change her life in more ways then she could or would be able to understand.

She brushed her hair, and was about to braid it when she had the sudden urge to try something different. She remembered a silver cherry blossom comb that Shippou had given her and the urge for it grew too. She found it amongst her things and used it the push the hair to the sides of her head, gathering them in the back, holding them with the comb, she reached up and smoothed the top, before regathering it all, and , as if she had done it a million times, she did a strange twisting technique, and knotted the hair, using the comb like a crest. This kept all her hair from her face, but allowed it to run long in the back, and over all was proud she had done it with one hand. Kagome walked in right as she had finished it, and gasped.

"Sam!" This made her a little angry, and Kagome could see it, but could not bring herself to calling her Himitsu.

"Where did you learn to do this?" She shrugged, " Just did it, I don't really know . . .why?" Kagome played with the back, sighing.

"Himi- . . . You, used to wear your hair like this . . before." It made sense she thought, that that was how she knew how to do it.

She smiled to her mother,

"I know you care a lot, you should lighten up. You are so tense around me now, it's almost unbearable." Kagome gave her an apologetic look. She hadn't even realized . .. . her baby was already so wise. .

"I'm sorry Sweety, it's just . . .so hard. . .to think that you are only eleven and already have so much ahead of you . . " The hugged, and Kagome kissed her cheek.

"I hemmed a few of the kimonos for you, they should fit now. I also left a few untouched, in case of in the future and you grow." She teased, and they smiled at each other, Himitsu's eyes were so bright, and they were so welcoming. Unlike the eyes of the Past Himitsu, whose eyes had also been bright, but harsh and malevolent.

"You are growing up so fast . . . Himitsu." Tears were in her eyes, and her daughter hugged her again, thanking her for the final acceptance.

" I love you mom, ok?" She reassured, clutching to her. Kagome held her tightly, knowing Inuyasha was back.

"And I love you, always." It was a good moment, Inuyasha hated to end it.

"Shippou and I have worked it all out . . . mostly. We will look for a few weeks, and then we are going to go back. You have to keep up with . . .school and stuff in real time too. Kun-Loon can't handle Sota all by herself you either know." He smiled, and this sounded like a good plan to her. For now anyways.

* * *

My pack was settled on my shoulder, and mom and. . .dad were waiting outside the cave. Luckily my limp went away, it had only been a sprain thankfully. I guess It couldn't have been to great a start really, I only had one arm at the moment; least I had a half demon father, a miko mother and a full demon brother with me . . .

Yeah, I'm thinking that I've got protection down pat for this quest. We walked aimlessly through the forest for several days, and I really hadn't realized the full extent of this quest until then. I suppose I had thought that finding him would be simple, and done quickly. Not only was it seemingly impossible to find someone who no one knows where abouts on, but then I realized I didn't know what I was going to do after I found him.

We were sitting around a nice little fire on the fourth night, discussing this,

"What kind of magic do Majo do anyways? Like . . .what sort of things should I be expecting of this Curse or whatever?" I asked, not sure about this at all.

Shippou snorted, before laughing.  
"You are asking us? You are the only Majo here . . . you should know." He laughed again, her mother coming to the rescue.

"Um, I think it depends really. Different majo means different magic. . . I've seen everything from the conjuring of animals to the resurrection of long dead people." This mentioning seemed to make Inuyasha still, but I took no more note on it then that.

"I see. . .So then, what could be so bad that it would make Sesshoumaru-sama hide like he has?" I saw Inuyasha roll his eyes.

"Maybe his hair turned pink, he is vain enough of his image that would do it." I didn't agree, and I think they saw this.

"No, something worse then just his hair . . .what would spite him enough that he would hide . ." I said more for myself then anyone else.

"He hates humans? Maybe that has something to do with it?" Shippou, thank you. I nodded,

"Yeah, maybe that would have something to do with it." Inuyasha smiled,

"Maybe he is just dead period." The flames suddenly burst up, scorching everything with in four feet of it, it scared me because that's exactly how I had felt when he had said that. I heard Mom cry out and I quickly turned to her, the fire dieing back down.

"Sorry!" They looked at me, I really was sorry . . .

"Don't say anything like that again Inuyasha." He nodded to Kagome, would he really take her advice?

"I _know _he isn't dead. I feel that much. . . " I whispered, staring at the flames. I couldn't but think harder on it. It was mind boggling . . .it wasn't like him to hide from anything. . .

"Something to do with his hate of humans. . ." I was so deep in thought I didn't really hear what anyone else was saying, I tried hard to remember what he looked like. I focused on that, Sesshoumaru, what did he look like?

I heard a loud frightened gasp from mom, and I looked up from my thoughts. She pointed to the fire. I looked again, and sure enough I saw a figure. A tall man, maybe six feet high, he had long silvery hair, and eyes that matched the fire. They stared aimlessly out into the woods, and for some reason I longed for them to stare at me. He was simply beautiful . . .

He had an engraved crescent moon on his forehead, and two stripes on either side of his face, high up on his cheeks. The curve of his mouth and the way they seemed to frown made my fingers itch to touch them. . .I leaned forward, hand reaching out. . .the straight bridge of his elegant nose . . .those points on his ears . . .the slope of his . . .

"SAM!"

I screamed, the fire burning me. I felt strong arms pull me from the fire, and I started to whimper, I saw the red fabric of my Fathers outfit covered the flames on my arm and they went out. I saw there were deep ugly burns on my arm the fabric all burned away clear up to my elbow . I tried my best to hold back the tears from the severe pain. Mom got out some cream from this old looking jar in her own yellow pack and asked Inuyasha to hold me. She applied the cream to my new burns. I couldn't believe it. One arm broken, and now the other was burned. It was like I wasn't meant to succeed at all. . .

"Can majo's make other people have bad luck?" It surprised them that I had asked. The only one to answer was Shippou.

"Yeah, they can do that, cause negative energy to follow someone. . .you think that's what is going on? I do notice you seem prone to injury. . ."Oh I was mad, someone was plaguing me with bad mojo and I really didn't like them. I wasn't sure how I knew, but I stood up, forgetting about my burnt arm, and went to the stream we had passed that was about 50 feet away. I grabbed a stone and rubbed it on my kimono.

"Spirit of the stream I call to you! Take this negative energy, and wield it towards those ten fold to whom ever dare to trifle with this Himitsu!" I had no idea where these words came from, they just spilled from my mouth. I threw the rock, and it suddenly was engulfed in a light purple like color, before it turned into a light blue. It was sort of suspended in the air above the water , that's when I saw my first spirit . . .a water dragon who had a laughing face. He winked before swallowing the rock and disappearing back into the water.

* * *

She trudged back to the camp, thankful that no one had tried to follow her. She already felt like she was lighter, as if a heavy weight had been taken from her shoulders. She gave a sigh of relief, knowing that the water spirit had taken care of it for her, but also that it had taken a little of her energy to ask him for the favor. None the less when she got back she immediately snuggled into Shippou's tail, careful of both arms now, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Kagome was worried though, her daughter may have been adopted into her family, but she was still that, her daughter, and she loved her very much. She couldn't help but be worried for her safety also from the fire. How had that happened? Sesshoumaru had just appeared in it. . . had he done that? Had that truly been him? Or was it something Sam had done? Could she have possibly conjured his image like that in the fire? She was definitely worried, this was not a quest for an eleven year old at all. She didn't even realize the real danger it would be. How could she hope to find an ages old demon who was in ove with her past life? And ever more, what would happen if he tried what they all were figuring of him, to kill her? She could see the way it would go, that he would see her, and if he realized who it was, that he would remember how she caused him to fail all those years ago, and kill her to rid the chance of it happening again.

This definitely wasn't a quest for a small little eleven year old . . .She had a broken arm, and now a singed one, not to mention she wasn't exactly completely fluent in the native language. . .things were not looking good for her . . .

* * *

She could smell the foul stench of sickness, and death. She could smell feces and worse, and it made her near gag. She knew she was dreaming, and she was scared of what she was trying to be shown. She could feel this was one of _those _kinds of dreams. It was a house, a really shabby one . . .it was falling apart, and the roof had holes in it. The porch wood was coming up in places, looking like jagged teeth. It seemed with out life, like an ordinary abandoned house in the middle of the forest. . .but there was a large trench around it, and it had weird sandy looking stuff in it. She could see that a few demons had fallen in, or perhaps pushed, and where ever their skin touched it, they melted. Like throwing salt on a slug. There was a small tiny board that was on the inner side of it, as if to be used for a bridge when ever whom was inhabiting the place needed out.

She couldn't detect any movement from inside how ever, and it made her wonder why she was being shown this place. . . she was about to move further to check the house out when she was suddenly awoken, thrown back into the world of the living. She felt grouchy, giving whomever woke her a death glare.

"Sheez, wake up on the wrong side of tail?" It was Inuyasha.

"Sorry. . .I was dreaming, and I was about to figure something out." His golden eyes widened as he knelt down closer to her.

"What kind of dream? Was it where we are supposed to go?" Himitsu nodded, though she wasn't entirely sure. It was the only lead she had though so why not. She looked over to Shippou, who was drinking tea.

"Do you know of any old abandoned houses? maybe one that hasn't been used for a long tie, or that might be very out of the way from any possible travelers?" He looked at her like it was a ridiculous question.

"Yeah, there are lots like that . .." He smiled,

"You want to travel and check out every single one?" She was about to reply when Inuyasha interrupted.

"That would be easy, look for the one that's got gold engraved in it. Sesshoumaru and his royal ass." They started to laugh, but I shook my head. I hated when they made fun or disrespected him like that.

"No, this one was in horrid shape, falling apart maybe even. The roof had holes in it and the porch wasn't even safe to walk on. There was a huge dug up ring around it though. It had some kind of white sand like stuff, it had mostly melted demons in them, like they had fallen in or something. . . "

They stared at her.

"And you think . . .Sesshoumaru is in this one?" She shrugged.

"I don't know really much anything, just that I was shown that, so it is the only lead we have." Inuyasha held a thoughtful expression, he turned over to look at Kagome.

"Do you know what that stuff she described could be?" She looked like she tried to think hard before shaking her head no.

"Sorry guys. . "

"Maybe she sealed his ass up, maybe for a good reason too. Shippou, didn't you say he was out of it after you know what?" Shippou nodded.

"Yeah, killed with out discrimination. . ." That made Himitsu sad inside, he had once be similar, but he had never attacked women or children. . .his heart was too soft. . .

"That song." She looked around, she could hear something faintly. She returned her glance to her companions whom were all looking at her.

"Care to explain that random burst?" She grinned at her father.

"I uh .. . I don't even know, just had a . . .thought I guess. Ha . ." She smiled sweetly at him, and he shook his head looking away.

She looked down, fingering the hem of her kimono.

"There is one around here, close if we head south a little. Want to try that one Little Sister?" She looked up, and smiled, nodding.

"Sure, sounds like a great idea." She wanted to make some kind of progress at least. Before she went back home of course.

* * *

"Well . . . it's not the one I saw . . .so we can rule this one out at least. . . " They packed up several minutes after they had made the plan to come check this one out. It hadn't taken them very long to get there, and it still wasn't worth the trip. There wasn't even a roof on this one any more and strange moss was growing on what structures were left.

"Hm . . ." Shippou put a finger to his chin to feign the dramatic thinking look.

"Wonder then . . ." Himitsu started to go back to way they came, Her mother following right beside her, as the boys or men trailed behind a little. She felt a growing pit in her stomach, a thought itching her the wrong way. Kagome seemed to notice, and put a hand to her daughter's shoulder.

"Hun, whats wrong?" She shook her head.

"Just thinking . . . about that spell that had been on me. Who would want to do that to me? Who knows me enough to do that? Or want to?" It didn't make much sense at all.

"Maybe the same majo that cursed Sesshoumaru?" Piped in Shippou. She turned around to look at him.

"What might be reasons for it?" He didn't take long to think, but he wasn't the one who answered.

"You were more famous then you know I suppose,"Inuyasha informed." You came into this shit a lot more early then most those other hags, and not only were you very strong, you didn't work for humans or by yourself. You worked for demons, and that upset a lot of the other Majo. It was like they had some kind of code or something."

"Majo would by called a witch in English, maybe that clears things up a little Hun," Her mother came out with," or evil female spirit." Himitsu was glad someone finally cleared that up.

"I see . . . so its definitely a she that cast it?" They nodded.

"Right . .but then if i was so famous, my death would have been to, right? So how would she know to curse that I'm here to be cursed on?" She was confused on that part.

"Majo can be killed, but never really stay dead. They have often times walked the earth as spirits until able to find a body to possess. Maybe she figured that's what you did, and waited." This was all so weird . . .like some game she thought.

She kicked at some rock in her path, thinking about it all. What significance was that house?

She stopped in her tracks. The fire from last night. She looked at her burnt arm.

"Sa-Himitsu?" She heard her mom ask.

The fire . . she had been thinking about Sesshoumaru . . .and it had shown him. She had done that right? Maybe she could have other things visualized in the fire too. . . maybe it would show the house . . and maybe the inside of it too. Perhaps he was there, or someone who knew where he was? She smiled at herself, she was such a smarty . . .

"Did you think of something?" She looked up to find her party watching her closely. It was a bit weird too. . .

* * *

I was very excited when night had come and they had finally built our camp fire. I couldn't wait to try out my theory. I waited till everyone had finished eating were about to nod off, when they would be paying the least amount of attention before scooting a little closer to the fire, but careful to not get too close. I stared deep into the flames, and cleared my mind. I had to concentrate, concentrate on my dream, that house in it. I thought of the details, firth that ring of what ever was in it, the dead melting demons in it, the old plank that was used for a bridge, the old ruined and routed up porch. How the roof had holes. . . I almost gasped as the images flew to me from the flames!

The were there, and it was exciting. I could see it again, there was a worn path, a small thin one from the board to the house. I saw that the paper door wasn't really there, it was basically a beaten up wood pile. . . but what really grasped my attention was the person that was trying to make their way through the porch to the door way. A small person, a child I thought. What was a little boy doing there? He flailed his arms around as he almost fell, ripping his brown haori in the process. I couldn't hear anything though, just watch.

He finally made it to the door way when i realized two things. One, he carried some kinda of wooden box, and two, it was _not _a little boy/child. It was some kind of green imp looking demon! He had large eyes, and a small pointed mouth . . and I couldn't help but think how adorable he was. . . Back on task. He went inside . . that's what I needed. But for some reason I couldn't get it to show me that much. . .So I focused on something a little more important. How to get there.

It suddenly backed away from the house, like a camera in a movie, and suddenly a creek was shown. It had red flowers growning on the bank, and the vision blurred, showing myself! I couldn't help but look around to see if some giant eye was watching me. The air was clear, and I focused back on the fire. It was me and my party again, and then it showed a path to the west of here. That creek! If I could get to that creek, follow it, it would take us to that house!

I had a sinking feeling though, deep in my chest. This was something I had to do on my own . . .I couldn't take my family with me. It hurt to think I had to leave them behind.

I looked around, to see if they were sleeping. I noted my mom and dad were snuggled up together, and then I looked to Shippou. I walked to him, and stood in front of him.

"Don't tell them anything. I have to do this." He cracked a greenish eye open to me, a small grin on his face. "Dang it . . .you got good. That fire trick was pretty cool."

I nodded, feeling the same. I grasped my pack up, and put my own ration of supplies in it. I was being as quiet as I could, I had to not because of Shippou telling, but of my Dad who had almost just as good hearing.

"You are fine, he is sleeping really heavy tonight." I looked up at Shippou who handed me what looked like sheathed knife.

"Please promise me you will think before you do anything, and be very very careful?" I nodded, grateful I had such a cool brother.I gave him a hug before taken some of the burn cream out of moms yellow tattered back pack and I made my way down the path that I had seen in the fire, And thus my quest had taken its real beginning, all on my own.

* * *

**A/N Thanks sooo much for the alerts and reviews, I especially like reviews : D But . . I'm looking at other stories, and they have more reviews, and less good grammar . . . it makes me wonder why O.O anyways, I'm on to start chapter 9, Mattane!**


	9. To Seek the Truth

**Disclaimer : I do not own or claim anything related Inuyasha, or Rumiko Takahashi.**

**

* * *

**

**Time is Not Your Friend**

**Chapter nine: To Seek Truth  
**

**

* * *

**

I hadn't exactly figured how far it would be, and I was really starting to get pissed off. I had been walking for almost two days, stopping to rest during the afternoon a little, and continuing all night. My feet hurt, they had horrid blisters on them, and my arm was aching, the muscle in my shoulders and neck cramped and knotted. I stopped, dropping my pack to the ground and took my sneakers off. I gently stepped into the creek I had been following letting the very very freezing cold water soothe my feet. I bent over slowly, and carefully used my burned hand to cup some water into my mouth for a drink. It hurt to do any sort of basic movement, but I was thirsty, so it was a good cause. I looked into the water, seeing my reflection for the first time in a few weeks. I looked older! Not like a whole lot, but I could definitely see a difference.

I waddled out of the creek and jumped onto my worn out shoes, the snow was even colder. I could see my breath again, and I rolled my eyes. I was pretty tired of this weather. I looked back and wondered how mom and dad reacted to me missing. I wondered how Shippou held them off from sniffing my trail . He was a smart fox, I could trust him to figure something out.

I put my shoes back on and picked up my pack, trudging on ahead, two whole days of this, how much further?

* * *

" I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Shippou covered his ears from the high pitched scream of Kagome, tears in her eyes and a hurt and frustrated look in her eyes.

"What would make her do this?" Inuyasha shook his head, trying to get a decent scent of his runaway daughter. He couldn't smell anything but that stupid tea Shippou was drinking . . .

He looked at Shippou, who winked at him. He understood what it was to have a quest like this one. It was for her and her only. So if she wished to go on it alone . . .she should have the right. He nodded, understanding how this will only make his daughter stronger.

"Come on Kagome . . .let's go home. Shippou will be here for her when she gets back." Her face grew red as she picked up a rock and threw it at him.

"We are not going anywhere till I have my baby back!" He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"It's her mission or whatever, let her do it how she wants to. Shippou is here, its all fine. I'm sure he will go and track her anyways, its only been a few days, she will be alright." He argued stubbornly.  
"SIT!" He face planted in the snowy ground with an angry cry.

"You bitch! What was that for?" He rubbed his face, the snow melting into his red clothes.

"How can you be so careless? She is eleven years old, she isn't a grown woman, she can't handle herself in this kind of place OR situation!" He shook his head, there wasn't any arguing with her, she was just that way. . . women.

"We will just have to divert her till Little Sister finishes. . . " Shippou told Inuyasha.

"Yeah good luck-"

"I'm right here!" Shippou and Inuyasha groaned, this was gonna be a long trek.

* * *

It was almost day four on her own, and she was really tired of it. She wanted a hot bath and a nice bed to sleep on. A _warm _bed to sleep on. Anything warm really. She was cold, and she was really just _tired_ of being out there. She stopped by a rock, it was almost mid afternoon, the sun was over head. She leaned against the large boulder thinking about her parents and about home. How mad were they? Had they gone home with out her? So many questions . . .so much she still had to accomplish too. She sighed.

She was about to get back up when she heard splashing, and she froze.

'_What could that possibly be?' _She thought earnestly. She had visions of bears and wolves with sharp teeth and red eyes before the vision of a hybrid of both came together and she thought of being eaten by a bear wolf demon thing.

She forced herself to peek around the corner, her hand on the knife that Shippou had given her. Her mouth fell open when she saw the last thing on her mind. The green man! The little guy from the fire message! She was so excited that she saw him that she didn't even call out . . .and he left.

Her face dropped at how fast he was . . .he was there, and she let him waltz right away . .that quickly. He had been humming till he disappeared the way she was going, she could still follow him. If she hurried. Which might be a problem. She slung the pack over her shoulders and looked for his foot prints. What had he been doing here by the water? She found what must have been his prints and followed them, thinking along the way. He seemed so familiar, like she had met him before . . .had she? In her past life? Did he have some kind of connection with Sesshoumaru? Her stomach suddenly twisted in knots at the thought. What if he was there? In the house, and she would be there . . . .she was so nervous suddenly. What would she say to him? '_Hey it's me, a love from your past . . ._ ' No . . .that was stupid. . . she supposed she would figure it out when she got there.

She stopped when she saw the house, her mouth slightly open, she had a snotty nose, and needed to breathe from her mouth. She was at the melting ring, and the little man was already struggling on the porch . . .he was about to rip his brown haori like the fire had shown!

"Hey!" He jumped so hard, a piece of wood had snagged his attire . . . and it ripped.

"Oh . . .whoops .. " He turned towards her, his mouth gaping wide. He ran into the house quickly, before coming back out with a large . .stick thing. '_What is that?'_ She wondered.

It was some kind of staff, with two heads on it. One side a laughing man, she vaguely thought of that water dragon she had seen, and the other side appeared to be a crying woman.

"I don't know who you are! But you had better leave now! This is no place for a silly little girl!" She felt seething anger at him, _'He dared treat me like this?_

"Huh? Um . . .I have traveled four stupid days to come here, you better come and put this bridge down. . . now." She was trying to be how her mom had told her that she had been like in the past, intimidating and all that. It wasn't going well.

He waved his staff,

"To come _here?" _He shook his bald green head. "I'm not joking with you little wench! Leave now or parish!"

She blinked, the sudden emotions were strange, but she got these ideas that just layered themselves in her mind, she let them lead her.

"Jaken, How dare you speak to me this way! You foolish little outcast of a Kappa!" He flinched horribly, and she felt a little bad. He turned to her again, hopping down off the porch.

"Ignorant Wench! Who might you be that you think you can speak to me, Master Jaken, in such a tone?" He was so high pitched it made her want to shut him up. Again, things surged into her, and she let them flow from her.

"Jaken . . .put down the plank and let me cross." Her voice sickly sweet, as of layered with honey. His eyes seemed to bulge more if it were possible. He drew himself closer.

"I know that voice! . . .Your eyes, they are familiar, name yourself girl!" She suddenly looked him straight in the eyes, her own glowing with out her knowledge, he began to tremble from the malevolence of them.

"It is I, Himitsu, now draw down that brink of a bridge or I shall cut our your windpipe and use it as my flute!" Her hand flew to her mouth as he cried out in fear and scuttled to do as she demanded him to.

_'Why did I say that? It was so awful . . how mean and cruel!"_

"M-madam! I had no idea! You have been d-d- er, gone for so l-long! Forgive me Mistress!" He seemed to bow so low that his face nearly touched the ground as he repeated apologies. She walked over, limping a little from her traveling blisters. He seemed to catch the drift that she wasn't exactly in top shape and tried to help her across the bridge.

'_So nice of him, especially since I was so nasty to him . . .poor little guy . . .'_

She paused to wait for him to pull the board back over, covering her nose from the stench of the demons.

"Yuck . . .what is that stuff?" He looked to her, nodding.

"It is purified sand, it burns the lesser demons quite well . . .hehehe." He had a strange gleam in his eyes. . .

"The house is in terrible shape Jaken-san, it must not keep heat very well . ..I'll need a place to cook too . . ." She trailed off. She looked back to him, he seemed to be having a fit of anxiety.

"Oh ! Forgive me Mistress! I have forgotten something!I shall be back!" He ran over back to the plank, throwing it over and running back towards the way the creek was. Guess that was her queue to go on ahead. She sure as hell wasn't going to wait out in the snow and cold for him.

* * *

I made my pained way up to the wreck of a porch, and tried my best not to trip and hurt myself further. To my surprise I made it fine, which pleased me. The paper doors hardly had any paper on them at all, they were demolished beyond repair, they would have to be completely replaced. Upon walking into the front room, I noted that there wasn't much in here but snow from the holes in the roof, but as I made a better inspection, I saw another set of doors, and light illuminating them from behind. So there was another section that wasn't noticeable from the front view. And it was obviously able to hold heat. I took my shoes off right out side this newer paper door, and I stepped on them to keep off the snow. I took a deep breath, tried to fix my hair a little. . .just in case. I was so nervous I wasn't sure how I managed to slide the doors open and go inside, but I did, and sure enough my heart about jumped out of my chest at the sight I saw.

"Hello. . ." There was was I thought I could see of a man in the farthest corner of this much nicer room, his lower half was layered with blankets, as he leaned up against the wall with pillows helping keep him propped up. A small stove had a fire going in it, keeping this room rather toasty. So that was good news . . .but . . .the bad news was that it wasn't Sesshoumaru. . .which meant this was a fail plan, which almost made me angry.

This man was thin, very frail, I could see his arms, and they were too skinny, like he didn't eat well, and his complexion was very clammy looking, as if he were sick. I couldn't see his face however, he wore some kind of strange wooden mask, it was sort of a white color, but other then that it was very plain. He had dark black hair, it was so long, but it was stringy, and very dirty as if he hadn't had a bath in a long time. He looked so terribly pathetic I could believe it. If the little Jaken was the only one taking care of him then I couldn't expect him to haul him somewhere for a bath.

I moved closer, slowly, and took my pack off. I pulled out the burn cream, and applied it to my arm as I warmed up, I hoped he didn't care I was there. He hadn't replied back to me, and his head hadn't moved to acknowledge my attendance. I wondered who he was, and I also wondered why I was here. This clearly wasn't the great Sesshoumaru. I looked back at him, and noticed that his masked face had moved just a little, as if to better see me. Did I make him nervous? I was a stranger, barging in here after all. It smelled sick in here, and I wondered how bad he was. . . was Jaken taking proper care of him?

I put the cream away, blowing on my arm in places where it hurt the most. It was so difficult applying the stupid stuff when my arm was broken, and in a stupid splint.

I pulled the knife out from my Obi, and placed it by the pack, digging out some dried meat. I turned to the man.

"Do you want some? It's really good." I waved it for emphasis, hoping the smell would waft to him and he might want some. I felt bad, and the sudden need to tend to him. I grabbed my pack and gently padded over to him, my feet hurting so bad. I sat beside him, close enough that if he needed help to eat, I could help him. His dark gray kimono hung loose and open around his chest, and I noticed just really how skinny he was.

"Come on, its really good, I'm sure you are hungry. . . " I held the meat out in front of his face for him to see. He turned his head away.

"Hm . . maybe you don't like that? I have other stuff too. You like rice? I can make that." He turned back to me, and I looked into the small slits for his eyes. I could see deep chocolate brown eyes, they were a really pretty color. . .

"Why do you wear a mask?" He moved his head downward, as if he were depressed, I could believe that too.

I pulled out one of my few sweet rolls I had left.

"Hey, these are really good . . . come on, least try something? Please? For me?" He turned his head to look at me again, I felt so bad for him. . .he looked so uncomfortable too. I could hear his raspy breath, like he was have respiratory problems. . .in this cold weather he could have anything.

His hand moved, and I jumped, and immediately felt bad for it cause he stopped moving his hand and looked away.

I gave a sigh, "I'm sorry . . .maybe I'll cook you something then, something warm to go down easy, a soup maybe?" He turned his head slowly, like he might agree with it. I couldn't stop the small smile that happened on my face.

"Where . . . is . . . .Jaken?" I almost gasped as he spoke, his voice sounded so familiar, yet not. It was raspy, and he had to stop to breathe frequently. He sounded like those people with strep throat that coughed so much their voices leave.

"Um, I think he went to the creek, he said he forgot something . . .I'm sure he will be back soon." He tried to sigh, but it was interrupted by the worst most gross coughing I had ever heard. I could tell it hurt him too, and it was terrible to watch. I looked around, trying to find him something to drink. I couldn't so I dug in my pack and got out the water bottle I had been saving.

"Here, let's take the mask off, drinking something will help make you feel better." My burnt hand reached for the bottom of the mask, to try and lift it from his face, but his own came up to knock my hand away, which caused me more pain then I really cared for. It wasn't even hurting from the force cause . . he didn't have any. . .he was weak. But my burns stung from even the slightest of winds.

I thought perhaps I had made him feel bad, cause he tried to scoot away, his head bowed low.

"Hey, it's alright . . .I'm not some big baby, I'm ok. See?" I showed him I was fine.

"But you gotta take that silly thing off, you can't drink or eat with it on . . ."

"That's the point Mistress." I turned around, Jaken coming in with a net full of headless fish. He set them down next to the stove and came to us.

"He is so depressed that he refuses to eat anything, it is quite upsetting. I wished terribly so that he would eat something . . . " I could imagine, just looking at him was upsetting enough.

"I'll hold him down, you grab the mask?" His eyes bulged again.

"Have you gone mad Mistress?" What was the deal?

"You want him to live right? This is basically suicide, him purposely not allowing himself to eat . . .humans have to eat to survive." Suddenly Sickly started to cough again, but was also trying to suck in air and he trembled. Jaken flailed around uselessly as this man seemed to go into some kind of panic attack . . .what triggered this?

"My Lord!" Jaken tripped, flinging himself to the other side of the room.

"Jaken! Calm yourself this instant!" There I was. . . my voice taking a deeper more authoritative tone. He ceased though, which was good. I leaned Sickly over, patting at rubbing his bony back to help him to calm down and breathe.

"The fish, cook them, I've got rice in my bag." He bowed, but left the room. When he came back he had a huge sack of rice, which was nice cause the food in my bag was my survival food.

Sickly seemed to calm down, and I leaned him back. I pulled the covers up on him a little higher, he was so hot, and he started to shiver. He had a fever . . .which was great cause I was totally a nurse, not.

"How long has he been sick like this?" Jaken hummed while he cooked the fish in a pan, and had started to boil a big pot of rice.

"For a long time now, I'm getting more and more worried about him . . " He said in a sad voice. Who was this man? And more importantly . ..I clearly remembered that Jaken was Sesshoumaru's retainer . . .So . . .where did he go?

* * *

Kagome had nearly drove Shippou and Inuyasha completely crazy. None stop about how they let an eleven year old roam the vast wilderness of Japan, in a time she didn't even belong in, and for a quest that should have been for when she was a grown woman, and sometimes about it for saving a blood thirsty chaotic demon that would most likely kill her.

"Alright! I get it! I'm a bad father!" Huffed Inuyasha. Kagome adorned a horrified look however.

"Oh! Inuyasha . . .I didn't mean that at all . . " She went to him, hugging him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, looking into his eyes.

"I'm just so worried . . ." He sighed, nodding.

"Me too, don't think I aint for even a second. But I trust her, I know she is a smart girl, and she is gonna be fine." She rested her head against his chest, wondering if she trusted her too. She wasn't sure at all, and this made her unsure of herself.

"Just let things flow, you'll see, she will be alright." She wanted to trust her husband's advice, she really did. But she just couldn't bring herself to leave her child in another Time by herself.

"I'm giving her one more week, after that, I'm going to find her." Inuyasha could agree with that he supposed. Not like he could compromise.

"Let's stay in Edo till then, I'm freezing my balls off out here. . ." Kagome shook her head at him, trudging along back to Edo.  
Shippou would stay in the area, so his Little Sister wouldn't become too lost.


	10. My Shou is Better Then Your Shou

**Disclaimer : I do not own or claim anything related Inuyasha, or Rumiko Takahashi.**

**

* * *

**

**Time is Not Your Friend**

**Chapter Ten: My Shou is Better Then Your Shou  
**

**

* * *

**

It had been almost a whole entire week since I had come to this house. I had decided to stay since my dream couldn't have been for nothing. I even told my new house companions such. That I had used fire to come here, cause I had dreamed of this house. I told them it was how my arm became burned although I didn't tell them about Lord Sesshoumaru, and my quest to find him though. The one that Jaken referred to as Lord never really said much though, I think it hurt him to really get out and talk.

I fell into a strange schedule while there, I rested at night beside the man, which was strikingly odd to me, not only was he the first man that I had slept next to since my dear older brother Jack, (a pang of guilt had racked me from that, also I didn't count Shippou, cause he wasn't a human) but also that I seemed to sleep better there closest to him. He himself didn't seem to mind much either.

I then would go out and bring in water, and heat it, using a rag to 'bathe ' myself, and pulled my hair back before starting on breakfast. Jaken-san and I finally got him to eat, but only if I left the room . . at least he was eating.

I'd then clean what ever dishes we had, which wasn't much, and helped to tidy things a bit, dusting and such. Jaken-san seemed so relieved to have someone else there, and really, it was pleasant for me too. Cept when I'd get into 'arguments' with Lord Sickly, cause he wouldn't let me touch him. Like now.

"You smell bad buddy, you need a bath. You know what that is? A b-a-t-h?" Jaken seemed to have fits when I talked to him like this but honestly . . .

And all he would do is turn his head, like he is too good or something.

"Oh! You make me so mad!" I turned to my newest green friend.

"Is there a tub around here? One big enough for Thing here to fit in?" He seemed to ponder a minute, before replying.  
"No, But I know where to get one!" He put his hat back on his head, covering the empty hole there and left. I placed my burnt hand gently on my hip, a smug look on my face.

"Now we will see who wins this one. You are going to have bath, I don't see what the big deal is . . .you will feel so much better after wards you know. Trust me, cause I'm going to use it after you." I couldn't wait either . . .I had some soap and shampoo I couldn't wait to use. We were going to smell like flowers. . . .

I got up, and went to apply my daily cream, when I turned, seeing him look at me.

"You know if you have something you want to say . . you should just say it?" The cream dropped from my hand as the worst flash of pain flung itself into my brain.

_The woman, Himitsu , sat on a sleeping Ah-Un, her pale pink yukata decorated with dainty yellow flowers had the sleeves rolled up as she worked in her hands what looked like red clay. She loved the feel of Ah-Un's steady breath as they slept so soundly in the cool of the afternoon, a pleasant summer day. She looked up as Jaken scuttled to her, bowing and greeting her. She gave a smile to him and hearts filled his eyes._

_Lord Sesshoumaru silently walked towards them, watching her mold the clay. He stood with his sword holding hip towards her, his face calm but intrigued. He held a serene look, but she could feel his curiosity._

_"You know, Lord . . .if you have something to say, You should always come out and say it. . . " She laughed sweetly, looking up at him, his eyes filling with amusement at her boast._

I was on the floor, my hand to my head. I had a throbbing head ache. I looked up to see that he had moved! He looked like he had tried to stand a few times, but couldn't . . .aw.

"Hey . . .it's alright. I'm . .. fine I think . . " I looked around, but my eyes felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets.

"Who wants some tea? Cause I think I'm ready for some. . . " I was a little early, but I always made him some afternoon tea, he seemed to really appreciate it. It was about the only time I could see any part of his face. He would slide the mask up just enough for his mouth to blow and sip. Why he couldn't do that for food, I don't know why. He had androgynous lips, and it made me wonder if the rest of his face was as lovely.

After salvaging as much of my precious cream as I could, I put on the pot of water, and put the tea leaves in it. The smell of them boiling was so sweet, herbal scents floating through the air in this sickly room. I looked over to him, he was watching me. I gave him a sweet smile, hopefully to get some reaction, nothing of course. I looked down at the tea, it was done so I took it off the stove. I set it up on the wooden slab, it was a table of sorts and It was pretty long too. I set it over his lap, pulling the small tiny legs out, and then sat so I could use it too. I poured him tea, and could feel him watching my every move. Which was weird, cause normally he looked away.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked in a soft voice, I was surprised when he answered with a raspy,

"A . . . little." I smiled large like, and reached over, gently patting his frail hand. It was a lot larger then mine, and cold. . . .but I was happy he was feeling better.

"Do you need help with your tea?" He moved his head in a small slow no way, and I nodded. I watched as he moved his mask to free his mouth, bringing the hot cup of tea to his pale colorless lips, his hands shaking a little. He blew on it a few times before attempting to touch his lips to the hot liquid. He took one sip, and he let out a small gratifying moan! I was very pleased with this, I finally must have made the tea just right. I was very pleased he enjoyed it, I'm sure I was beaming brightly.

Just then I heard some clanging and a woody dragging sound, and figured it to be Jaken, so I stood up. How ever he beat me to the door, opening it and dragging in a large wooden tub.

"Aw! Thank you so much Jaken-san!" I went to him, and he must not get them often cause when I bent to hug him he flinched. I patted his cheek afterward.

"Now . . you should sit and warm up. I made tea, and I'm sure if you ask Mr. over there he might tell you I did a good job this time." I smiled, and he looked to Sickly, who to my utter surprise again, nodded yes in agreement. I felt very happy indeed.

* * *

Her week was up as far as her mother was concerned. Inuyasha had tried to persuade her to give Himitsu more time, but she left with out him, and he was forced to catch up. The village Edo wasn't doing so great, and the rumors about a witch child were circling around. . .so they wouldn't be able to bring her back there with out some kind of violence taking place.

"I'm going to go get my baby, and then we are going home." She said it as if it solved everything, including world hunger. He could only roll his eyes at her. There was a time when she enjoyed this, had a sense of adventure. Where had that gone to?

The headed to the forest, trekking through the snow once more.

* * *

He wouldn't talk to me at all when Jaken and I got the hot water in the tub, and I put the frizzing soap in. He acted more grouchy then ever, and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Come on Grouchy, it's not going to hurt you. You will feel so much better. I promise." He only turned his masked face away, his arms folded.  
"Jaken, we have to get him undressed, and in this tub, come on." Jaken's eyes bulged out yet again, looking around clearly upset.

"Perhaps that is why he seems reluctant?" I looked at him.  
"What are you talking about?" He fidgeted under my stare, looking to the floor, then the door, anywhere but my eyes.

"You are but a girl child Himitsu . . . .perhaps his Lordship feels a bit . . uncomfortable with the indecency?" I gave a huff, surely that's not what was going on.

I looked at him. I bent over, my hand on my knee as I looked at him.  
"If I turn around and promise to keep my eyes closed, will you let Jaken-san put you in the tub? Please?" I was trying my best to be extra sweet with him. I didn't understand what the big deal was . . . he was just a guy, couldn't look any different from a girl right?

Apparently I was wrong though . . .

I turned to the door, and I even went and waited out in the cold room. I heard splashing and Jaken's voice, and then him yell,

"It is safe to come in now Mistress!" I rolled my eyes . . safe?

I walked back in, closing the paper doors snug. I was stopped in my tracks at the sight though, the man whom was now in the tub was so pale and I was pleased to see he had added just a little weight. . . but his face. No mask.

"Hey . . look, you took it off. You feel better I bet." He wouldn't look at me, not even a little. I sighed, and pinned my sleeves back. I took a wash rag, and he glared at me.

"What? You wanna do it?" I held the rag for him, clearly he wasn't having fun. He took it from me, and I couldn't help but stare at his face. It looked so familiar, but I just couldn't place it. He had a beautiful face. It was stricken with sickness and stress, but other then this he was very handsome, albeit his sunken cheeks and deep dark shadows under his eyes.

I turned away, making supper as he cleaned himself, after about 30 minutes I looked back. He seemed to be tired, but his hair, face and back hadn't been done yet.

"Here, let me help the rest, ok? Just relax a bit, you shouldn't have wore yourself out so much. . ." Jaken watched as I helped him lean back, getting his hair wet. I soaped it up and massaged his head while shampooing his hair like Mom had done for me so many times.I could tell he liked it cause he let a small sigh out, his lids closing half way. I smiled, enjoying myself, it was rather fun. I rinsed the soap out, and gently started to clean his face for him, he looked up and to the side, he looked so young then when he had done that and I wondered how old he really was. After his face was cleaned(and boy had that made a difference) I pulled his wet hair over his shoulder and started on his back. When i was finished, and he was completely clean, of course I was made to go back out and wait. I didn't approve, but oh well, two against one. . .I still didn't know what the big deal was.

I 'closed' the doors, I left a small crack . . I couldn't help my curiosity, It was just so hungry to see what the huge thing about a man being naked was. I had seen a girl, heck, I was one. I was ready to peek, my heart was thumping fast in my chest. . . I didn't get to see much however, seemed Jaken was a lot stronger then I had thought cause I only saw a flash of thigh and he was already covered up with a new and freshly cleaned kimono. Jaken yelled for me, and I jumped, but came back in, the man turning to look at me. He was a lot taller then I had originally thought. He slouched however, as if he was weighed down by a burden, or weights on his shoulders, but I imagined he was probably about six feet maybe a little less. Jaken struggled with him though, and I went to them, helping the man distribute his weight onto me too. We got him to his bed, and he settled back in. He watched me, and I gave him a small smile, maybe he would smile back?

No such luck, but he did how ever come up with something different other then the casual glare or ignoring idea. He handed me a comb, in such a way that it was like a polite suggestion. He wanted me to comb his hair. I really must have been smiling, cause I laughed and nodded.

"Can I braid it when its all combed?" He rolled his dark eyes, nodding once. Yes! So much fun I had playing with his hair too. And most of all he seemed to enjoy it as well, although he was very subtle about it. It was something of a relaxing activity.

* * *

The trip to finding the Dearest Daughter Himitsu was already a long and tiring one and they hadn't even been walking but for a day. It seemed that ice was really acting out, and trying its very best to make either Kagome or Inuyasha slip. They were both feeling pretty sore, and not to mention tired by the end of the day as the set up a camp fire, warming up near it together.

"Do you think she is alright?" Kagome whispered to her silent husband.

"How about, 'Do you think she found him?' that sounds a lot better to me." She winced, she knew that she was having a hard time entrusting and accepting everything, but honestly. With all the hurt and losses that came from here, who would want their child here?

"I miss Miroku and Sango and Kirara." She said quietly. She saw him nod his silver haired head, his ears twitching.

"Yeah, it almost feels like old times . . ." He added on. She gave a sigh, wondering about them. She still wasn't certain how far time had passed, Shippou was a big grown up Kitsune now . ..so there was no telling really. She wondered if their lives had been good, how many kids they had had. . .

Inuyasha wrapped a red clad arm around his wife, holding her to him. "I love you." She snuggled up to him, "I love you too."

* * *

She had successfully dumped and refilled the tub back up with nice and hot, the bubbles fluffy and white. She started to undress when she heard a strangled gasp, her dear new Gentleman Friend Jaken. She turned to him,

"What now?" He waves his short arms,

"What are you d-doing Mistress? Have you know sense of decency?" Himitsu felt anger boil up inside her as she glared at Jaken, whose just previous stressed demeanor melted into a frightened apologetic one.

"F-forgive me Mistress its just . . . you aren't exactly . . ." He looked off, as if trying to find the words.

"Oh my god!" This was shouted in English.

"Really? I can't even take a bath now? I really don't think that he is going to just stare as I take a bath, look, he is too busy _sleeping _for that. Honestly, it's not like he hasn't ever seen a girl take a bath before either. Doesn't he have kids of his own somewhere?" This made Jaken squeak in surprise of her question, shaking his head no.

"Yes, I did." Jaken jumped, making a foul sound to everyone's ears of being startled.

"My Lord! I had no Idea that you considered her that . . . " He looked appalled, but Himitsu was in the water, leaning down and relaxing.

"You had a daughter? Where is she now?" She was surprised a bit herself, that he had brought it, especially since she had thought him to be sleeping. He looked off towards the door, as if the remember.

"She died years ago." He said it almost in a tone that meant to be mocking, as if I should have already known that. . . how odd of him.

"Oh . . I'm sorry. What was she like?" Jaken made silent 'retreat' movements towards her, trying to get her to stop. But she waited for his answer by soaping up the rag and getting to work on the grime , she had to be careful, her one arm in the splint, and the other severely burned. When he didn't answer, she looked over to him, he was watching her, it must have looked strange the way she tried to clean herself.

"She was very generous to me." She blinked a few times. '_What an odd thing to say . . .'_ She thought.

"Where you and her close?" He looked away, but nodded to her. She smiled, glad he was talking a little. She looked to Jaken who was bug eyed. He shook his green head, coming into the conversation with,

"She wasn't by blood of course, she was human." He laughed as if that explained everything, but it only confused her a little further.

"You mean, you adopted her?" She waited for the man to reply, and he did. He looked at her, giving a small incline of his head, a yes. "Saved her life he did." Jaken added.

"That's very sweet! Just like me I suppose . . .My mother and father adopted me, and I think that it saved my life." Jaken's eyes were round, and he looked fascinated. She looked to the man, he had a strange look on his features. Like he was deep in thought. She thought about the lightening, and the fall from the tree.

"Do either of you happen to know of any Majo around here?" This seemed to strike a cord in Sickly, his head turned to her, but said nothing.

"Um, well Mistress, no one but you . . . ." Jaken seemed to be nervous talking about that.

"I am?" She asked lazily, her arms hanging out of both sides of the tub. She peeked over to Jaken.

"Jaken-san . . . " Her voice sweet like it was coated in honey." I have a job for you .. " She grinned, as he came over to her.

Ten minutes later she in real heaven, her kappa/imp like friend was washing her hair like a servant, she supposed he was one after all. She couldn't help but grin from it though. Something in her telling her that was how it should be, him listening to her bidding. She looked over to . . .she still didn't know his name.

"You know, I don't have your name? I've taken care of you for a while now, and still don't know it. . ." Jaken gasped, but she paid no attention to it. The man didn't answer, but he gave Jaken a death glare, to shut him up.

"If you don't tell me . . . .I will just have to name you myself!" She laughed playfully. She looked him in his dark lovely eyes,

"Alright." He rumbled, and even more out of odds for him, he returned her playful look. She was silenced immediately, watching him. She started to laugh again though.

"Hm . . . how about . . ." She seemed to think very hard. She wondered if she should give him an American name. .. "Tom?" She burst out into laughter, and Jaken made a questioning sound.

"What sort of name is that?" She only shrugged,

"A very common one from my home country." She had a mischievous look on her face suddenly.

"Or Darla . . . " She started out in fits of giggles; But then she put on a serious face.

"Hm, a fitting name for you . . ." She thought hard, kids in her classes . . . those were really the only names she knew in Japanese.

"How about Shou?" She looked around, and noted that she wasn't sure what kind of emotion was crossing over Jaken's face, but she shrugged, leaning back to rinse the soap out of her hair. It had come to her by two reasons, one was she had a tinkling feeling after she remembered it.

"Guess it fits . . ." She said smugly. She liked the name which was the second, it was the name of a boy who had helped her find her classes her first day of school. She looked to see the new Shou watching her, interest in his eyes. She was glad of that too, the dead no life look he always held was too depressing. She smiled at him, perhaps he would smile back. He turned his head away from her. Oh well.

She stood up abruptly, much to the horror and surprise of Jaken, who held out a kimono with hand and with his eyes covered by the other, his head turned as far to the other side as possible. She took it from him, but did not put it on. He shrieked when he peeked and discovered this too. Being naked wasn't a big deal to her. . . she wasn't sure why it was to him. She stood by the stove for a few minutes, drying off before putting the kimono on, she took a glance over to Shou, who wasn't even awake. She smiled at how sweet his face looked when he was sleeping. Tying the small cord she had, she went and finished setting up supper, Jaken helping her bringing it to Shou.

"Shou-san, you have to wake up and eat, you can go back to sleep when you are done, k?" She told him sweetly. His eyes barely rolled open, looking at her. At least he didn't not like his new name. Besides, it was his fault for not telling her his real one in the first place. It was actually starting to bother her. She picked to chop sticks up and grabbed up some rice and a piece of fish, she held it to his mouth, but he only looked at it.

"It isn't going to hop in there and chew itself you know. . . " She said earnestly. She was pleased when he ate it, she noted it looked hard for him to swallow, and was going to figure out how to make the good kind of brothy soup.

"How come you won't tell me your real name? Surely you don't want to be called Shou all the time . . ." He looked at her, a calm look on his face.

"It is my . . . real name." He said simply, waiting for her to bring him another bite. She stared at him though, her mouth hanging open, he moved his hand from under the covers, and snatched up a piece of fish, putting it in her mouth. She tried not to laugh while she chewed it as he fed himself.

"Wow, am I good guesser or what!" She smiled, and chuckled. She didn't pay any mind to Jaken who had a baffled look on his face.

* * *

It had nearly been a whole entire week since Inuyasha and his grumbling and clearly upset wife had begun to search for their missing daughter for the second occasion. He couldn't hardly take any more of his wife's mouth when they had finally got onto the right trail. It was a trail that Shippou had told them of a few days before. He had told them to find a creek, and follow it due west, until they came to a house. He had told them the house was really run down and would look like it wasn't being used, he also included the small detail of a large dug trench around the property of the house, and to be careful (Inuyasha) because it burnt unholy creatures. Inuyasha also had suspicions that the reason it took them so long to find it was that he had been hiding it. . .

He stopped, sniffing the air before looking along the ground. He saw ice and walked towards it before stomping on the ice. It was a thin top, and it revealed a creek. . . one running west. He smiled and looked at Kagome who looked a little more relived and a little less agitated.

"Oh thank the Gods! We finally found it. . .Sam we are almost there." She muttered to herself, however Inuyasha could clearly hear her. He tried not to roll his eyes, he knew their daughter, Himitsu, was just fine. He walked along the edge, his golden eyes watched in amazement that so many fish could survive such cold temperatures. He looked over at Kagome, who once would have been fascinated with the scenery, but was now tromping in the snow with a scolding look. He looked up into the sky, not really able to see much of it from all the tree branches and wondered how so much snow got through. That was when he stopped for a second time . . . he smelled the most interesting of smells for being in the middle of the forest. . .

"Kagome." She looked up at him.

"I smell smoke . . .as if someone's burnt food or something." She smiled, a light coming back in her eyes. He pulled her onto his back and they leaped forward, they would get there much faster now. It had taken them the rest of the day, the sun was almost setting when they finally came to a small clearing, a clearing that showed, much to the couples delight, an old run down house, and a stench of dead demons . . .from a circle of holy salt. . . And inside this house, Inuyasha could not only smell his daughter, but hear her yelling.

"She is in there." He grinned, missing his daughter, but his wife held a different look. A look that meant that she wasn't as happy to be here, a look that said she was all kinds of pissed with their daughter . . .The walked towards the circle, and once over it they made their way to the entrance of the old home.


	11. Knowledge Comes With Patience

**Disclaimer : I do not own or claim anything related Inuyasha, or Rumiko Takahashi.**

**

* * *

**

**Time is Not Your Friend**

**Chapter eleven: Knowledge Comes With Patience  
**

****

* * *

I was having so much fun here, I almost couldn't believe how much time had passed. I had nearly forgotten my real family and it was weird how I didn't remorse that either. It was almost like a family here with Jaken and Shou. Although it was more like a play kind, like how children will play House, Me and Shou were the 'Mom' and 'Dad' and Jaken was the boisterous and intelligent 'Gramps' that hung around and told stories and helped a little around the house. I cooked and cleaned, teased the 'dad' who was grouchy and sick. Jaken also helped, we had started to try and fix the house up a little. He had cleared out all the broken and snagging pieces of wood off the porch, and the broken paper doors in the front. I had swept out all the snow and dirt from the two front rooms. I had found another one that led to the opposite side that Shou stayed in. I hadn't realized till we had started this new experiment that we had a wrap around porch. The house had an add on that wasn't finished which left room to build on it when ever the front parts were fixed. A tea room and some other bedroom perhaps, I could faintly remember hearing dad talk about having a _dojo_ in the house would be nice, although I wasn't sure what that was yet. It was pretty great to think about the house being fixed, more room for me to roam around in i was nearly tired of seeming the same four walls. Shou had asked what color I'd want to paint the streamers and the porch and roof beams when it was fixed.

"I think red would look so pretty. Especially out here in the forest." He seemed to like that idea and so had Jaken. He liked the thought of dark green accents too, so it was a good start. Shou had warmed up to me more I guessed cause he had started to trying to talk more, maybe he realized I was going to be here until he started to get better . . .which looked like a long time since no one would tell me what exactly was wrong with him. He sometimes had terrible raging fevers during the nights and often would talk randomly, we thought perhaps he was hallucinating, but he would never talk about it after ward. I hoped they weren't scary.

Like now, his eyes were going wild under his closed lids, his skin more clammy then usual except he was hot all over, sweating now too. I put a pale cloth on his head, it had been sitting out in the snow so it had to be pretty cold. I used another one to wipe at his face, neck, and chest. I swallowed down guilt, cause I really couldn't help him, his face showed so much pain that it some how became my own pain. I wanted this to stop, for him to get better and be fine.

"Shou . . ." I called for him, maybe he would come out of his fever. I placed my hand on his cheek, rubbing like mom would do for me, soothing him a little.

"Hey . . come on, it's me, Himitsu. . ." I felt like crying when I saw his face scrunch like he was going to. I hadn't ever seen him do this . . .it was always stoic or slight anger. Never sad like this, never pained with grief like this. The way his chin quivered and his brows went up, or his mouth parting slightly, it was awful watching him like this. It didn't feel right at all.

Jaken came in quietly, his sleeves rolled up from doing house work on the outside. He came and sat next to Shou, worry in his big eyes. He then gave me a pitiful look, and it made things worse. I hated this . . it was like it was expected of me.

"He will be better soon Mistress, his fever is already letting up." He whispered, gesturing towards him. He was right, his fever had toned down a bit and he wasn't moving as much.

I wiped his face again, when he murmured,

"Don't . . ." I stopped my hand but then realized he was just talking in his sleep.

"Don't leave me. . . please. . ." His voice sounded so haunted, and Jaken's eyes grew wider.

"He must be talking about . . ." His eyes went on me.

"Who?" He shook his head no and I wasn't going to pry. Probably something that would get him in trouble if he told me, there was seemingly a lot of things like that. I just learned to shrug it off and keep going, just move around it.

"Himi . . ." I almost choked on air. I looked down to him, his eyes were barely open. I could have sworn that my heart had burst out of my chest.

"Are you feeling any better?" It was a dumb question, but something to talk with. He closed his eyes for a moment, before slowly looking to Jaken. He only startled him though, and he watched his master earnestly, as if awaiting an order. However nothing came from his mouth. We were all surprised to see him grab my hand though, and he held it there, at his chest. My fingers splayed over his heart, and I could feel it beating fast.

"I am . . .alive?" I looked at him, fear was in his eyes. It looked so wrong there, like he should never have even known that emotion. I nodded.

"Of course silly." He let out a breath, releasing my hand. Other then that, it had been an uneventful night.

* * *

The next morning Himitsu awoke early, to a strange but very welcoming sight. Shou was sitting up, and he had some kind of board in his lap. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, before crawling closer to him. It was a thin board, and on it was some kind of paper. . . where he had a partially burnt stick and was . . .drawing! He was drawing really good pictures with the charred end.

"Wow! Shou you are really great at that!" She giggled, watching him for the longest of time. He drew a horse, and fox. He then drew a little dog, and he drew a few trees. He handed her the pad and the stick, and she giggled at him. She drew a bunch of hearts on there, but she didn't think he knew what those were, he looked at them strangely. She drew a kitten and laughed when he snorted. She guessed he didn't like cats. She drew a picture of a girl, and she gave him back the pad. He drew long hair on the girl and wrote in very pretty strokes.

"What does that say?" He looked at her, a raised eyebrow.

"You can not read your own name this time either?" This time? What did that mean? Did he know about . . .no he couldn't was confusing to her, but she shook her head no.

"That is how you write Himitsu?" She pointed towards the letters. He nodded, putting the pad down. He leaned back and rested some, and she smiled at him. It was time for her to get up, and start on what should have been breakfast, but now lunch. She did her usual, rag bath, pull hair back. She was out of burn cream though. She hadn't noticed that it was any worse until she bumped into something and her whole arm would flare up in pain. She saw how Shou would always give her subtle 'are you alright?' looks, but dismissed them. She was a tough girl, here to take care of him until further notice. Not to whine and be a baby over a few little burns.

She looked at the rice and her stomach turned. That's all they had ate since she had been there, and she was getting tired of it. She turned to her ward.

"Hey, Shou, are you as tired of eating plain ole rice as I am?" She stuck her tongue out for emphasis. She was happy too when he nodded once, and looked at the bag, she could tell in his eyes that he was wanting something else.

"We need something with a bit more . . . Bang to it." She had said bang in English, and he had given her a rather strange look.

She looked around, they were missing someone. "Shou?" He looked to her, a quizzical look. She had forgotten she wasn't supposed to call people just by their name only. "Where is Jaken-san?" She looked around, maybe he was outside . . .

She looked to Shou, he didn't answer, so maybe he didn't know. Her tummy started to growl, and she placed a hand there. She looked back to him,

"You hungry too? I did wake up kinda late . . ." He didn't seem to mind though, it was kind. She figured most would be upset or angry she hadn't kept up with the schedule. She shrugged it off after smiling to him. She got the rice ready, going out and scooping up fresh clean snow to use for boiling. Shou started to cough suddenly, and she turned abruptly, her splinted arm knocking into the boiling water , she yelled out and dumped the rice all into the stove, causing smoke to billow up.

"Son of a bitch!" She immediately grew frantic, if he was coughing he surely wouldn't be able to breathe in all this!

She open the doors, and tried to shoo out as much of the smoke as she could. This also let out most of the heat . . .but as long as the air was breathable it would be alright.

She quickly ran to him, helping him up to pat him on the back. She had little tears in her eyes,

"Shou! I'm so sorry, I'll get you something to drink, please be ok." He had slowly come out of the coughing when she heard Jaken shriek from outside . . .great, what now? She patted down Shou's hair, before moving some out of his face and leaning him back. She got up to go check on their Imp when she felt a tugging on her kimono. She looked to see Shou had a grip on her, a warning look in his eyes.

"What? He probably fell off the roof or something, I'm just going to make sure he didn't hurt himself. I'll be right back." She smiled reassuringly at him. She didn't make it to the door with out the real reason for the shriek outside however.

* * *

Jaken had come from around the side of the house, his thick brown sleeves rolled up of course. He got to leaving his staff inside the house, there hadn't been any threats in weeks, he wondered if it had been because they felt his Mistress' Himitsu's power, she was one of the strongest majo he had ever come across.

"_Much stronger then that ugly old hag Machi is . . .She can completely annihilate that old bag and set my Lord free." _He thought earnestly. It was true, he couldn't wait for his Lord to finally stop playing that silly game with her and finally allow her to realize her situation. He had come around only for his large eyes to bulge from his face as he let out a shriek at the sight he saw.

"What! What are you doing here? How did you cross th-" A foot stomped his face as Kagome mowed him down. His little arms waved around until she passed over him and he was able to try and shake off. He saw Inuyasha, the half brother of Sesshoumaru, and shuddered.

"You can't go in there! It's off limits! GAAAAH!" He lunged at the Hanyou's legs, trying his best to trip them, if they got paste it would be horrific. He could already see that miko wench going inside, he was doomed! Inuyasha kicked him off as he followed suit . . .what were they doing here?

* * *

"Samantha Anne Higurashi!" My eyes went large as I saw my mother burst through the paper doors and scream my name at me. I'm sure a look of absolute horror was etched into my face. I backed up, feeling the need to be near to Shou. I couldn't understand why I suddenly felt so protective over him. I looked back, and he looked me in the eyes, it was a startling emotion that stirred up in me. . .

"I don't know who you think you are, disappearing in the middle of the night with out anyone with you, but I am not happy young lady!" I winced, I knew this would happen . . .I couldn't expect her to understand. I looked to Dad who had a neutral look about him. I took one more step back, I standing directly in front of Shou, cradling my arms to me. Jaken crawled in, knots on his poor head and both his eyes black. Sudden fury flared up inside me, something so terrible it left my own soul shaking.

"Jaken!" I ran to him, Kagome gasping.

"What did you do to him?" I screamed angrily, I had no control . . .I cradled my friend to me, cooing to him. He was bleeding a little from his nose and he kept trying to soothe _me_ as if I was the one hurt, telling me everything was alright and that he was used to that kind of treatment.

"How dare you ! What kind of people are you? I will not stand for this kind of disrespect in my own home!" My hand flew to my mouth, my eyes wide. I shook it all off, well as best as i could. The feelings and emotions coursing through me were strange, almost foreign to me. I helped Jaken stand up and he ran to where his staff was, leaning in the corner. He took a protective stance by Shou, I didn't blame him either.

"Sam . . ?" I glared at this woman who was supposed to be my mother.

"It's Himitsu! Get it right!" I couldn't believe my tone with her. She had come in here so angry at me . . .

"You don't come into someone's home and break their doors down, especially not paper doors that are the only way and means of keeping heat in here! Shou is sick enough with out the cold being in here!" I growled at her. I went to get the blanket I used at night, and looked to Jaken.

"I hate to ask for it but . . .you know the nails you were using outside?" He nodded, starting for the exit with out even being told,"Will you be ok in here Mistress . . .?" It was sweet of him to ask, "Yes, I'll take care of Shou, it'll be ok." I used a sweet tone with him . . .He nodded again, running outside to look for the nails. I turned back to my parents, going back to my protective stance in front of Shou. He didn't look fathomed at all though, he acted like this was nothing. I wondered what he truly felt.

"Himitsu, It's time for you to come back home. " I looked up to my dad, his eyes were gentle, they held a sort of understanding that moms didn't.

" I can't believe you hurt Jaken-san like that." I whispered, completely ignoring them. It had reminded me of Jack, how he had been trying to protect me and ended up getting hurt.

"Are you abusive too? I don't need you if you are like that. I'm doing fine here with Shou and Jaken-san, I'm living peacefully. You can leave." They looked shocked, shocked at what I had said? Or maybe the tone I said it in. . . I wasn't sure. I couldn't really believe my own words really, so weird how they seemed to form at my tongue and slip off as if someone else is saying them.

Jaken came back, I noticed he had a limp and this made me more angry. He helped me nail the blanket over our ruined entrance as I kept a close eye on my parents, it made me nervous for them to be so close to him. I noticed mom stared at him suddenly. I looked closer, her eyes were wide and her hand flew to her mouth. She let out a shocked gasp, nearly tripping on herself backing up.

"Inuyasha!" Her voice full of hysteria, something that seemed to hang around here sense she came. He turned to her, and she pointed, what was going on? I soon found myself in front of him, feeling protective over our Shou.

"I didn't think you'd . . .not this soon." She looked haunted, like I had done something very wrong. I knelt beside Shou, placing a hand on his forehead.

"It got a little chilly in here, you doing ok?" He looked down at his hands, there was something wrong . .it was a similar look he had when he still had his mask. Like he was ashamed of his face or something.

"Hey . . .you were ok just a minute ago. Is it the cold?" He didn't answer and I tried to look into his eyes. Shame, I saw the shame there just as I had figured . .what was going on?

"Come here Himitsu. . .get away from him. Before he hurts you!" I took a deep breath, they were really starting to piss me off.

"What now? I have been taking care of Shou for a few weeks now, and I can tell you now, he isn't in any shape to hurt any one." I was so mad right now, I just wanted them to go, to leave for ruining this. We were living just fine here on our own. Wait . . .what?

Inuyasha looked disturbed, before he started to laugh.

"That's sure a fitting curse, I didn't even think of that." He laughed some more, but it was mean laughter, mocking laughter. What were they talking about? Kagome looked back, and she shook her head.

"There isn't anything you can do here, we can go home. Come on. Get your things." What?

"I still have my quest to do after Shou is better, I can't just leave!" She blinked before,

"Shou . . .?" Her dark blue eyes widened.

"You mean you don't even know?" She looked horrified, and turned to her husband.

"Inuyasha!" He nodded, looking strange, like he was surprised I had done something.

"Himitsu, that night you saw Sesshoumaru in the fire, remember his face?" What? Of course I did, how could I not?

"Look at 'Shou', tell me what you think." What? He motioned to him. So I did, I looked long and hard at him. What was I looking fo-

* * *

Little tears fell down from her pale cheeks as she realized. Her heart beat erratically, as if it might just beat out of her chest and flop out on the cold wooden floor. Her eyes suddenly flared with lavender light, her eyebrows coming down in a tight angry 'v'.

"If you weren't so pathetic I'd punch you so hard right now!" She gritted from her teeth. He sighed sadly, looking at her slowly. The look in his eyes, the sad worn look, all things that shouldn't have been in the Great Sesshoumaru's eyes. She immediately softened up towards him. What was she angry at him for?

"You didn't tell me. Why?" She demanded of him, Jaken completely silent in the corner.

He looked around, as if to find an answer there in the room.

"Perhaps you needed to learn so . .. on your own." He said quietly. She shook her head, her hand coming out to touch his cheek, a gesture not unlike how she felt.

"I'm really angry with you right now. You can at least look at me." She was nothing more then gentle with him, and she knew that in this body of his, he was fragile. It was very painful to remember the magnificent creature she had seen in the fire, how terrifyingly strong and beautiful he had been and compare him to this now.

Her hand left him, and she sighed too.

"I definitely can't leave now . . ." Kagome stomped a foot on the floor.

"You don't mean to tell me that you plan on taking care of him still? Leave him, this is what he deserves." _'What he deserves? No one deserves this bullshit!'_ She didn't even look up as she replied in a hateful but calm tone.

"Get out, I don't want you here. Both of you leave, now." Kagome made a sound, one that showed her flabbergasted.

"You are the daughter here, not a wife, not a mother. You obey me and Inuyasha young lady." She wanted to hurt them so bad suddenly. They had no right to come in here and do this. She remembered the rice and got up. She went to the stove as if they weren't there, her eyes emotionless. She began to clean up the rice, and started the fire back up inside, placing logs in it. After the fire got going, Jaken handed her the pot, full of water to start boiling, she muttered a thanks and let the rice start to cook, and went and sat down by 'Shou'. She patted his hand suddenly.

"Hey." He looked to her slowly, as if he wasn't too sure he should or not.

"You have a lot to tell me, and you better tell me what I want or else." She had a small smile on her face, almost a disturbing tone. He almost smiled back, she could see the corners tilt just a little in a small smirk, she smiled bigger.

"And what happens if I do not?" She rolled her eyes.

"I'll probably annoy you until you wish for death, I know exactly how to do it . . ." He allowed a gentle expression on his face, and as if to mock her he patted her hand exactly how she had done to his.

"After supper, then perhaps I shall. Himi . . ." He said her name slowly, like it was sacred, or a blasphemy. He had always had a way of making it so that he was the one giving permission, and not her just getting what she wanted by demand, she remembered this method and she smiled. She leaned forward and gave him a small peck on the cheek, this caused an eruption with in her house, but really. . . he was human she had to take advantage a little.

She gave a sultry look to her mother and completely ignored her father as she made her way back to the rice. Jaken had started to cook some fish, something else she was mildly tired of. Food was food however, one couldn't complain so much.

She began to set it out how she normally had everyday before that except now she made a spot for two more. Inuyasha came, but rather reluctantly. She knew he didn't like his brother, she still didn't know what there wasn't to like. . .besides biting sarcasm and silence. Her mother however did not come over to eat. She refused and slumped in a corner, her white clad arms folded. Himitsu rolled her eyes, but stopped immediately as her arm started to ache. She looked at it and tried to keep the tears back, the pain was terrible. She felt eyes on her and looked around, not seeing that it was her mother, or father. Not even Jaken. She looked to her front, where Shou was, she still couldn't bring herself to call him anything else.

He was the one watching. A first she thought, _'He could tell I'm hurting?'_ She blinked a few times before looking down at her bandaged arm, she wasn't feeling so hungry now.

She was the one who sat closest to him, Jaken on his other side. Of course this was the 'family', so it was only proper. This still didn't stop the gasp from Kagome when she saw her daughter being fed by the 'man' she had come to know has a heartless dangerous monster.

* * *

I was really grateful that he noticed, it always hurts less when I don't have to use my arm, I suppose he had inferred that over the time I spent here with him and Jaken. I side looked dad, who had a disgusted look about him, and I tried not to laugh. He and mom were true characters at that.

After dinner, I had become quite excited, I was finally going to learn things that should have been learned weeks ago. I stared at him, ready for it when I heard a snort from dad. I looked to him and he grinned, getting up to help put things away for cleaning. I looked back to Shou I noticed his eyes were closed . . . and his breathing had slowed down a lot.

"Rats . . .you did that on purpose." I whispered, careful not to wake up him. I shook my head. Maybe tomorrow then . ..

After everything was cleaned and put in their rightful places, it was bed time no doubt. Jaken was in his own place, at the foot of Shou's bed area, and Mom and Dad were cuddled up in a corner, they beckoned for me and I almost went when I saw Shou move the covers over a little. He wanted me there with him! I didn't even think twice before snuggling up to him, he was a tall man, and after the past few days body heat seemed to come back to him, not too warm, cause no fever, but not clammy. This was good, maybe he was finally getting better. . .

I fell I a sleep, not worrying about anything, just feeling safe and memorable.


	12. The Darkness in the Light

**Disclaimer : I do not own or claim anything related Inuyasha, or Rumiko Takahashi.**

**

* * *

**

**Time is Not Your Friend**

**Chapter twelve:The Darkness in the Light  
**

**

* * *

**

I awoke to a warmth that was both familiar and unfamiliar. Familiar in the sense that I had recognized it, and 'un' in a way that I knew I hadn't done it in this life. Two very odd feelings; I had had such a pleasant sleep that I wondered what I had done so differently, not that I hadn't slept well over the past few weeks.

I couldn't remember what I had used to rest my head on last night, and until I caught the heart beat did I realize what it had been. At least it was safe to say he put on a little weight since I had first saw him. I opened my eyes slowly, as if to close them quickly if I did not like the sight. Honestly, it was a good one. I could see that the covers were up to my shoulders, and that they didn't go up past his lower stomach . . .cause I was halfway draped over him. I tried not to laugh, that must have been something different for him. I saw Jaken snuggled up into his mat a few feet away from Shou on the other side, his poor face puffy in places and bruises had come up a little more. It made me sad that I was a little responsible for those. I wished I could do something for him as he looked like he had trouble sleeping in a way that his head was comfortable, poor guy.

I slowly moved my head up to see Shou's face, to see if he was awake. His brown eyes were open, but they were looking off towards the wall on Jaken's side. I moved a little more, mostly a snuggle into the bare half of his chest. It had been mostly instinct really to do so. He looked down at me, a small glittering in his eyes . . .what was that? I tried to look further . . and it looked almost like . . .gold speckles.

I rose up a little, and he brought up a finger to his mouth to indicate to be quiet, I smiled at him. His eyes smiled for his mouth.

"What were you looking at?" I whispered just loud enough for him to hear. He settled back, looking back at the wall.

He whispered back after a few minutes, "I thought perhaps . . . a window would look nice," he motioned to right above the place that he had been gazing to, " there."

He was right .

Nodding, "Yeah, I can see a nice big window there, to let some fresh air in during spring and summer maybe . . " I watched him, and the corner of his mouth came up in the barest of smiles. A smile! I felt ready to melt by then, such a good start to the day.

"There could be a fence around the property, and then we could have a garden, one for food and another for herbs. Especially tea herbs so we can have different tea instead of the same ole stuff."

I looked back up to him and he nodded, I could tell he really liked the idea. I sat up just a little, his arm went around my waist. It was a peculiar feeling, and I accidentally blurted out.

"We have done this before.. ." He slowly looked to me, a curious and intrigued look on his face. I was right then. It made my tummy flip flop, but my hand reached out, touching his forehead. His eyes closed as my fingers traced an invisible seal before they slid down the bridge of his nose. He was the same, I could remember this feel, it was the same. Sure he didn't appear it, but it was him.

I had to keep my brain in check, reminding it that I was an 11 year old girl. Although Shou did not hold me like a wife, and merely like he might a small child (that was a biting inner comment) it was very pleasant to be there like that with him. I found myself resting my head on his shoulder near his collar bone. I had to be careful of my casted arm, but it worked out fine.

"Hanging plants on the porch will look nice." He nodded again, his head turning and to my surprise, his mouth brushed lightly over my forehead. Not a kiss, but close. It was like something Inuyasha would do before tucking me in when mom couldn't.

"I will have to build you a tall stool with a ladder on it so you can reach them." I gave him a flat look. Short jokes now? He _was _feeling better.

"Not everyone is freakishly tall like you, sorry." He snorted, and I braced myself for his coughing. He didn't cough though, I looked up and his eyes were so bright. . . was that a stifled laugh? Yes!

With out thinking again, I lifted my knees up to my chest and buried my toes under his back. He gave the smallest of sighs and pulled the covers up like he had done this a billion and one times. My fingers went to my mouth trying not to giggle. He gave me a look and it was so hard not to burst out in laughter.

"Will you tell me about the first time we met?" I got all excited, I couldn't wait for him to tell me all about it. Finally some real information.

"You looked like some trampled rat ; the first impression you made was loudly opening paper doors and state a small and barely audible 'Hello'." My face fell.

"I thought I had been hallucinating."

I closed my eyes, and shook my head. I put my hand to my forehead before looking back at him.

"No, Shou . . . the _first_ time we met. Not this life . . the one before." I was surprised to see him smirk, and look back to where the window would be that thought warmed my heart up a lot.

"I was . . .negotiating land agreements with that scoundrel, your father. You had been horseback riding with your brothers, you could not have been any older then you are now." My eyes were round, as I listened.

"You must have fallen off, you were bruised and horribly dirty, not to mention you smelt like the backside of the horse you were riding." My nose wrinkled imagining it.

"All was calm until you, this small child that didn't even make it to my waist, burst in. With out an apology or courtesy bow to the disrupted room full of lords, you merely squeaked out a 'hello'."

Oh . . .so that was the past life . . . I started to giggle, trying to be as quiet as possible. I was so happy he was speaking so much to me.

"Wow, that must have been a sight." He smirked again, I was loving it too.

"It amused this Sesshoumaru needless to say." I leaned a little closer, and he relaxed more into the pillows. He was calling himself by his real name, that was a very good sign. Even if he didn't realize he was doing so.

"What was the reactions of everyone? What did you do?" He looked down at me, as if to ask if I didn't remember.

"Your Danno excused you, and used a horse reign to whip you with. . . " His voice got extremely small." Like some disobedient dog. . ."

He didn't look very happy.

"Did I cry?" He gave me a strange look, one eye brow raising up. Maybe it was a strange question.

"No, but the two elder brothers who got the same treatment did. This was one of the things that was so intriguing about you. Such a small human girl child having all that strength." It made me proud that he said it like that. I was surprised that I didn't cry then, or maybe not. I didn't cry much now. Well, I had since I got here, but seriously, I could only take so much.

"What negotiations were going on?" He looked at me with that strange look again.

"That was years ago . . you expect me to remember?" I gave him a play flat look.

"Yes." He sighed and with out trying too hard,

"He was encroaching upon my land, and I was there to warn him to stop. He claimed he wanted to buy, but I was not selling. Owning mass amounts of land is an honor, and given only if one can protect it. Not to gain in merchandise and wealth. He couldn't protect what land he already owned, why should I betray my inheritance to swine like him. This Sesshoumaru is far more intelligent then that . . ." He ran off, and I couldn't help but laugh. I was starting to remember how prideful of his land that he was, and how important that it was.

My face fell fast as I remembered this.

* * *

She remembered how he hadn't been protecting it though, not for a long time. She gave him a concerned look.

"You haven't been protecting it now though,"His depression was seeping back into his eyes. She patted his chest." This is why, isn't it? You aren't a de-" She stopped, remembering the last time she claimed him human." You aren't like you were . . ." She compromised. He nodded, liking that phrasing much better. He wouldn't look at her though, and she wanted him to.

She could see the light peeking in through the small opened corners in the door way where the blanket didn't completely cover. The sun was up at least.

"I don't know how long you are going to be like this, but I don't want you to worry about it." She looked up at him, and he closed his eyes. She knew that his pride was more then just that, a feeling. With him it was something very tangible, very important. She knew that this killed it, ruined his pride, hurt him in unimaginable ways.

"I will never return to the way I was before. I will die like this, un-honorably." She wanted to smack him for this, but she thought that being gentle might get more through to him. So her hand went out to him, holding his face as lightly as she could in fear of hitting him anyways.

"Hey, I am going to fix this. I will undo this, and I will avenge us. I promise. No bitch is going to mess with _my _demon, and then think she can get away trying for me next. Uh uh, not happening." She let go of him, and settled back down. He had the strangest of looks again, that intrigued look.

She hadn't meant to say _hers _but it had slipped, also the cussing, like a lot of things lately.

"It's what I am here for, it has to be . . ." She muttered under her breath. She heard another snort from Shou, but this one was different, not a stifled laugh, a mock.

"You are here because your soul can not leave me in peace." It hurt her for him to say that. She looked away, huddling up to herself. She couldn't help feeling unwanted, even though it was understandable that he felt that way.

"Sorry . . . " She muttered again. He gave a sigh and though she thought he might pull her back to him, he did not and the desired closeness she rather needed would not be made.

"You don't understand how much you are loved by this Sesshoumaru." His voice had been so quiet she could barely make it out. He stared off into their imaginary window.

"I might. . ." He sighed, looking down to her. Raw emotion showed in his eyes, only the eyes of a human could do this.

He brushed back locks of her hair, his eyes half lidded. The way he ran his fingers through was so familiar to her. She was suddenly yanked up closer, his mouth resting a top her head. She heard cloth rustle and knew that one ,if not both her parents, were awake; She wondered how long too.

"I tried to play the helpless sick human, I tried." He whispered into her hair. She didn't understand this well, why would he?  
"Do you remember all of your past memories?" Did it have something to do with her past? Like how her mom had acted . . .still did, was it how she had seemingly had such a bad life?

"No, barely any at all."

He sighed again, running pale fingers through her hair again. It relaxed her, she loved it.

"I thought perhaps that if you didn't recognize me, that you would move on. I wanted that." He whispered more softly, his eyes closed tight. He held her so close, she was so small and he was so large.

"I'm not going any where until I know you are back to the way you were and I am done with what ever quest I am supposed to be doing." He swallowed back whatever he was going to say, and a few moments later, he muttered a small,

"I still love you Himitsu. I will wait as long as it takes until you are back." She hardly knew what he meant by this. She knew it had to do with remembering everything. She wasn't sure how important though. He drew back and she looked towards her parents, both awake and watching. Shou had to have known they were. She looked back to him, he was digging around under his pillows until he found what he was looking for.

"This Sesshoumaru has nearly lost it many times." He whispered, handing her the object.

She heard her mother gasp lightly. She thought she might do the same.

"Our flute! I remember!" She whispered gently took it, and had the urge to play it. She didn't however, just held it, looking it over. It was so old by now but its shape was excellent. Little tears filled her eyes, she smelt cherry blossoms, and felt a light spring breeze. The stripes looked like they could use repainting, and there was just a small chip on the end. She ran a finger over it, trying to remember how it got there.

She looked to Shou, a curious look.

"I believe it was . . . .two full moons after I had it made and given to you when you tripped on your hem, and fell on it. Still in your mouth-" She cut him off, starting to laugh. Her hand went to her mouth touching her teeth.

"and two of my baby teeth were knocked out." She laughed again, remembering crying, not from her missing front teeth but the chip in the flute.

"This Sesshoumaru has been in many situations, always coming out with a solution, but that was one I had much trouble with." She giggled.  
"I remember it, you were trying to make me stop crying, I remember how loud I was, and how you couldn't stand it. I just couldn't help feeling like such a failure though, It means so much to me." It still did, she felt like she had always had it too.

"You sounded like a dieing calf!" Jaken added, and she smiled at him.  
"Good-morning, How are you feeling?" She dropped their conversation just that fast, automatically becoming sweet and maternal like to him.

He had tears in his eyes as he noticed, and nodded.

"I am well Mistress, I am used to this, I have told you." He bowed to her and his Lord before standing and stretching.

"Spring will be here soon . . " Her heart skipped a few beats at the thought. Had she been here that that long? She thought about the window and she got excited.  
Standing up to start her day,

"When we finish the other room, what will we use it for?" She asked her 'family'. Jaken looked to her,

"Perhaps another bed quarters? Or maybe a dining area. Or that tea room you had wondered about. . . so many rooms we could make. . . " She laughed looking towards Shou.

"What do you think?" He looked towards her, before looking down at his hands.

"It is large enough to split into two separate rooms." Jakens arms waved.

"Gah! My Lord! You are genius." Himitsu laughed, before glancing over towards her parents. Her mother wasn't too happy, but her father had a similar look to what Shou could muster, that intrigued look.

"You talk like you are some wife and are here to stay." She put her hand carefully on her hip.

"Maybe I am here to stay? Maybe I will be a wife someday?" Her mothers face got red.

"NOT to someone like _him_ you will not!" Himitsu growled at her, and Inuyasha laughed.

"That's my girl, growl like an animal." He laughed some more and she rolled her eyes as her mom proceeded to 'hound' him for it.

She couldn't believe this either, that her mother would tell her no when it was so clearly destined. She stomped her foot harshly on the wooden floor.

"I may be a child now, but so help me, when I am older you better not treat us like this!" Her shrill voice carried well and the whole house was silent. She scoffed, nodding. "Much better."

* * *

She did her bathing like normal, with the rag, and then grudgingly made rice and and fish.

She filled up a bowl for Jaken, giving it to him, and he bowed respectfully, his heart full of love for his mistress who treated him so feed him first was a mighty honor for him. She then made a bowl for herself and Shou, she left two out for her parents.

She set her bowl down, and grabbed her sticks ready to feed Shou, when she looked up and saw him sleeping. She smiled lightly, before touching his shoulder.

"Hey . . .young man." He rolled his eyes open before giving her a flat look.

" . . .young man?" She laughed. Holding the food for him, she made funny faces at him, trying to get him to open his mouth for her.

His look remained flat.

She sighed defeated and handed him the chopsticks.

About halfway through the meal, her father having gotten the two bowls filled for him and his wife, Jaken started up conversation.

"There is a small marketing village about a days walk from here. Perhaps we should go and acquire different . . .commodities?" Himitsu let out a whoosh of breath,

"_Only? _You should have said something sooner, I am so sick of rice and fish." She said with an airy look about her. Jaken nodded, agreeing fast like with her.

"I've been eating fish for years now, something different would be nice every now and then." He said under his breath. She smiled at him, her lavender eyes bright. He was green, but he could still blush and when he did she laughed. She looked to Shou, who was just finishing his bowl. She watched him stare at the pot before looking down at his bowl, and she was suddenly very happy. She held her hand out for his bowl and he gave it to her. She re-filled it and came back much to his own surprise. He seemed rather happy that she noticed, and she was pleased that he wanted seconds. He was getting better after all.

* * *

The day went rather smoothly, Himitsu ignored her mothers glares, and her fathers snippy comments, and resumed her daily routine. All was as it should be for her. Her normal day since she had been there.

She sighed, standing on the porch for fresh air when she heard steps behind her. She didn't turn around to know that it was her mother. Her father never was loud like that. Kagome stood next to her, her white clad arms folded as she stared straight ahead. Jaken had been right, spring was coming, today was much warmer then it had been.

"Are you angry with me?" Himitsu resisted the urge to roll her eyes and scoff.

"Not really, I just wish you would treat him better was all. I know it's too much to ask for though. From you or Inuyasha." She said it rather softly, she wondered if he could hear her. She looked out over the mostly white covered yard, she could see small spots where the dark ground was peeking through though. She couldn't believe how much time she had spent here, it felt so right to be in this place that time just swept her away. She let out a relaxed breath.

"If only you knew him, you are only a small child, you don't know what he is capable of." Himitsu finally looked to her mother, with out anger, although she felt it bubbling up.

"It is you who do not know him. You eavesdropped this morning I'm sure, so you should know how different he is around me. He isn't some cold hearted blood thirsty animal. He has heart, he has a soul, he has feelings and a mind to think with. I am so sick and tired of everyone making him out to be some horrid monster. " Her mother shook her head.

"You don't understand."

"No, it is you who don't understand. I have seen real monsters. A real monster is someone who pretends to be a mother, but allows some strange man to stay at her house, some racist man who is drunk and abusive. A man who beats her child, as she just stands by and watches. Watches as this man hurts her own flesh and blood. A real monster is someone who doesn't try to help when a baby is living off of scrap food that she can hardly reach, or having to wade through empty beer cans and bottles. Or to help a child who lives in a linen closet because her family doesn't want her. A real monster is someone who hates a child because they look different then they, or they are intelligent, or because they don't know them and judge them to be a freak. The list goes on for what a real monster, but Sesshoumaru is not one of them." Tears fell down both their eyes, Himitsu's were angry and Kagome's were sad and full of grief.

"He has always protected me, _always_. He has always loved and showed me life, taken care of me. You have no idea of the things he has done for me. I will always be grateful to him, always respect him." She was right, and she knew she was. He may have killed many people, but he never did so out of sport or for the hell of it. He wasn't lax on the terms, but still. She figured that had to be the only reason Kagome held such a hard ass opinion on him.

"He's tried to kill you before hasn't he." She let out, already knowing the answer. Kagome nodded, wiping away her tears.

"Yeah, many times before. Inuyasha too." Himitsu knew that, down inside her she knew. There was some sort of severed bond between them, a family tie that created jealousy and anger between the two.

"We left them both inside . . ." She made a face before laughing. Kagome smiled before nodding to go back inside. The returned to find that they were both fine, no one started any fight. She thought that it was probably Shou, if he didn't antagonize Inuyasha, then Inuyasha wouldn't mouth him back. She felt eyes on her, and she looked around trying to find out who it was this time. She couldn't find anyone watching her however, and it gave her goosebumps. She shrugged it off after a while, continuing with her daily work.

* * *

A whole entire week had passed, today was the day that I would get to see a feudal market personally. I was very excited especially for this, I couldn't wait to experience going with Mom to buy real, _good_ food for us, I couldn't wait to see Shou try it, to see if he liked it. I hadn't really thought that he had ever eaten anything other then rice and fish. It made me think back to when I first came to him and had tried to get him to eat the other food I had had with me then, the dried pieces of meat and the sweet rolls. He hadn't wanted to try them because he hadn't known what they were.

It made me smile to think that I could do something more for him. True he wouldn't be human for the rest of his life and wouldn't need it after I found the way to change him back. I could at least make his time as a human a little more comfortable.

Jaken had told me that it had been late fall in the time that it had happened to Shou, and that as soon as he'd experienced the first frost as a human he had been struck with illness. That couldn't be the best of impressions for him being human either. It would probably make him think of humans as all the more weaker.

I couldn't help but let a small smile grow to that, Lord Sesshoumaru . . .

When ever I thought of how he was before, my stomach would always get little butterflies and I would become all jittery. With him being human he was less of a threat to anyone really, and thus his respect, as well as self-respect vanished. It made me a little sad to think of that, one reason why he was so depressed, I could imagine that if he got his respect back then he would be able to get well faster. The key being his pride. Build his pride back up and he could do anything.

Which meant I needed more information on how he got this way in the first place. . .

I didn't really want to get up entirely right this moment, so I solved it by snuggling more into Shou, he wouldn't mind. I could feel that it was early morning, but mom wasn't up yet, and until she was, I wasn't going to be . . .well, much.

Opening my eyes I looked up towards Shou's face, it was calm and relaxed. He looked so peaceful while he slept, on a normal basis he was wrecked with nightmares and fevers, so this was good. I shifted a little more, my cast arm was getting under me and the ache was telling me it was the wrong place for it. I closed my eyes trying to go back to sleep but I suddenly had a strange itch, not like one to scratch, but more so for my fingers to move, or for me to do something with my hands. So I sat up, clearly not tired anymore, and stretched a little. I looked around, noting Jaken was gone and that mom and dad were cuddled up in the corner. I wonder where Jaken went.

I looked back to Shou and almost jumped again, he was watching me with those eyes that grasped so much. I couldn't help but stare into them, wondering what he was thinking.

"Do you know where Jaken went?" I whispered softly, laying back down but close enough so that I didn't have to strain hard to look at him.

He slowly closed his eyes again but shifted so he was sitting a little more up. His hand came up and rubbed one side of his face letting a sigh out of his mouth. Was he alright?

I propped myself up a little, looking at him more earnestly. Was he feeling worse?

"Shou?" His eyes barely slid open, peering at me. It wasn't an angry look, or irritated even, just strange. Those speckles were back, the golden ones from before . . I leaned towards him, looking more at them.

"I wished we had a mirror . . ." I muttered, my hand coming up to move some of his thick black bangs from his eyes. I was mere inches away from his face, and all I could do was stare into his eyes. Suddenly the golden flecks burst, and I jumped. Shou caught my waist before I fell back, I'm sure my own eyes were wide.

"Shou, the gold!" I didn't even try to whisper, but my voice, I could hear it and it was so shaky. The golds had burst, and acted like a stain, bleeding through out his dark brown. The gold was bright and very detectable, but they did not cover all of his eyes. A lot of brown was still there in fact. He broke our stare and looked toward the door. I turned to see if it was Jaken but . . .nothing. I looked back to him before my skin crawled, I heard Jaken's little steps right out side the blanket before he came through. . .

How had Shou known? I looked back to him, my mouth opened a little.

"You heard him didn't you? Before he got there . . ." Shou looked at Jaken who had stood still, looking his lord in his . . .new eyes. He came closer, bowing a small bit before sitting before us.

"That hag's magic is breaking! It must be the power of Himitsu. . . " He said in a small voice, guess my parents were still asleep.

I grabbed his sleeve making him look at me.

"Tell me about it, please. Tell me who and why she did this. How long was this supposed to be? Sesshou, tell me please!" I begged him, not even realized what I had called him until after. Jaken's eyes had grown a bit more large, I didn't correct myself though.

He looked down at his lap, I knew he didn't want to talk about it, but he had to. I tugged on a tendril of ink black hair,

"The answer isn't there, please . . .tell me." I wasn't demanding to him, I was begging. He turned and looked to me, the gold seemed more bright.

It was as if he was telling me through his eyes, but I couldn't decode it. He looked away, towards the wall. I turned to Jaken, who jumped when my attention was on him.

"Then you can tell me. You know it is important. How am I to help If I do not know what I am helping?" He tried to look away from my eyes, I could see him struggling, but some how I knew how to capture him. I looked deep into his own yellow eye deep into those black slits, keeping him there.

_"Tell me what I want Jaken . . . "_

My voice sounded strange, but I didn't pay attention to that. It wasn't important. No what was important was the information I needed . . . wanted. I _wanted _this information. What I want I should _get_ . . and if I can't get it then I will _take_ it.

Wait . .what? No, this was wrong! I couldn't stop though, Jaken was shaking, but all I could do was stare into his eyes. The black slits pulsed, and then suddenly were slowly expanding. It was like there were two very tiny invisible hands prying then horizontally. The kept expanding until they were pulled too wide, and now were expanded vertical wise. He was whimpering and I just couldn't stop! My hand reached out suddenly, I couldn't make it stop, it was like I wasn't even there, I was but I wasn't controlling myself.  
"_Then I'll take it. . . "_

This voice! It wasn't mine at all. It was a much older woman's voice. An adult woman, not a child's, not mine! I was going to hurt Jaken, maybe even kill him and I couldn't stop!

Mere inches away from his eyes, someone grabbed my wrist.

_"No Himitsu." _

It was Sesshoumaru! So deep and full of authority, I could feel his strength through his hand. The bond that had been seaming Jaken and I together broke, and I turned expecting the tall and magnificent silver haired Demon. It was only Shou. I was breathing hard and I was trembling. I couldn't believe what I had done! I pulled myself into him, trying my best not to cry all over him. It was so hard. He didn't use his arms to hold me there so I leaned against him,my child body so small to him.

"I didn't mean to! I was going to kill him and I just couldn't stop, I couldn't move at all." Tears leaked through and I felt awful. I tugged away from Shou not looking at his face. I looked to where Jaken had been but he wasn't there. I looked around and I couldn't find him! Had he left? I stood up and went to the makeshift door.

_" Stop."_ His voice! It was like before again. The demon Sesshoumaru's voice was much different then the human one. I turned, but Shou hadn't moved hardly at all. He was watching me though.

"What?" He had told me that, right? He gave me a similar look though, as if to ask the same thing.

"Did you just say something?" Was I imagining things now? He shook his head no and I took a few steps back. I heard it though. I looked over to where my now fully awake parents were. They were watching us like entertainment. Concerned, but not enough to help me. I turned around, ready to go outside to look for Jaken. I put my shoes on which were freezing from being outside the 'door' and ran out of the front room and onto the porch. My breath ghosted out in front of me as I looked around.

"Jaken! Where are you?" I was so sorry for what I did to him. He was always so good to me, and he deserved to be good to back. He was a good and dear friend to me already and I had hurt him. I felt like such a bad person. I walked down the broken stairs almost tripping down them. I saw foot prints, two toes . . .Jaken's. They went around the side of the house and I followed them. Around the house the snow was a little lighter, but I was finally around to the back when I saw two sheds and a deep hole between them. A pond maybe? One shed was opened, no walls and had several places to sit in it. Jaken sat on one of the benches, his head in his hands. I slowly walked up to him, trying not to scare him.

"Jaken?" I asked softly, climbing up onto the wood floors of it. He looked up quickly, and threw himself to the ground, his head to the floor.

"Mistress!" I shook my head.

"No Jaken, get up. I am not a bad guy here, please don't treat me like some tyrant." My tone was as nice and pleading as I could get it, he looked up to me with those little gratifying tears in his eyes.

"Oh Mistress!" He flung himself over to me, holding onto my legs. I put my hand to his face, careful of his bruises.

"Jaken, I am your friend. Haven't I always been such?" He gave me an incredulous look. Hadn't I been?

" I am as much as your servant as I am My lords. It has always been. I am not unused to this, Mistress used to practice Eye Reap on me before as well." He bowed again.

Eye Reap? I used to practice that thing? I really did? And on Jaken of all people? Was I that horrid? I pulled him up for a hug, I was almost one in a half heads taller then him so we fit rather well.

"I won't ever practice on you, not ever again, I promise." I sniffled, it was really chilly out here and my small blue kimono wasn't enough for the outside cold.

I suddenly got the weirdest of feelings, like I was being watched again and suddenly warmth enveloped me, i was no longer cold.

_"Return at once."_

His voice surrounded me and I looked all around. He wasn't here but I could hear his voice. It was like my clothes, surrounding and full. I looked down to Jaken.

"Jaken, did you hear him?" He gave me a questioning look, but shook his head no. How could he not have heard his voice? I felt like I was in trouble from the tone he had used with me.

"Let's go back inside, it's awfully cold out here." He nodded quickly agreeing thankfully. We walked back to the house and saw my dad on the porch. He looked at me with a quirked eye, something that Shou did as well.

"Morning . . ." I mumbled to him. He gave me a small smile, but something was off. He turned his head, craning it every which way as if looking for something. We walked past him and went inside, taking my shoes off at the blanket door. I heard Jaken squeak when he went inside and wondered if mom had done something. I didn't even look in her direction, I was late for making breakfast so I started on it. Getting the pot ready and heated up the stove more. I turned around ready to ask Shou something when my heart seized.

"Where is he?" I shrieked, he wasn't in his bed, he wasn't anywhere in the room. I looked to my mother accusingly when I remembered dad was looking for something . . .or was it a someone?

I ran out of the house completely barefoot, I slipped on the way to the outer door and fell right into the the frame. Dad turned around,

"Whoa, where are you going so fast?"  
"What the hell did you guys do with him?" He closed his eyes for a minute putting his hand out.

"First, go get your shoes on-"

"No! Tell me where you put him right this minute or-mm mm mm!" His hand was over my mouth and he lifted me up and took me back inside. I kicked where ever I could and he placed me on my shoes.

"Put them on." I growled at him but did so as fast as I could. I gave him a dirty look and he started to laugh at me.

"He got up to go look for you, Kagome tried to make him lay back down, but honestly, a warrior can only lay down so much." I immediately felt bad. I hadn't even thought about that.

"Well . . .why didn't you go with him? You should have made sure he was ok. He can't hardly stand up! He is sick too, he shouldn't be out side for too long!" I threw my hands up in the air before turning around to go look for him. I didn't have to look far, he was struggling up the steps, he was of course barefoot.

"Shou!" I ran to him, helping him up the stairs. He looked good though, it was a surprise. He was flushed but it was a good kind, the fresh air having brought him some life. The gold in his eyes looked brighter as well, like they needed the fresh air too. I kind of struggled with him while helping him up the stairs, I only came up to his waist and barely that, but I tried my best. I was even more surprised though when dad came over to help. He was actually helping his brother, the guy he had 'hated' for years, up some steps. I looked at him and thanked him silently. He was the bigger man after all, between him and mom anyways.

We got him through the doors, and I had to laugh because Shou had to dunk a little to fit, the door had been made for an average Japanese man, not a tall demon. We could probably adjust it later on though, to make it more so our house then someone's before us.

It made me excited to think back to that but soon that was out and I was back to thinking about the voice . . .Sesshoumaru's voice that no one else heard. I wondered that if i explained to Jaken if he would know what was going on. I looked up at Shou before Dad parted the blanket and we helped him in. He had a 'fun' look, like this was such an unusual circumstance that he wanted to laugh. That was great, he was showing such emotions, and I doubted that anyone here had seen these either. Mom eyeballed Inuyasha as she saw how he was helping his brother, I was really proud that he was doing so well. I looked at her, giving her the eye, perhaps she would get a clue and grow up a little. She didn't though, only glared and Shou's knees.

She did stand up though, and went over to move some of he blankets. We got him into his bedding, but he didn't lay down, he sat straight up very alert.

"My lord! You are doing so well, this is very good indeed." I smiled widely, nodding happily. Mom went to the stove and resumed my cooking, I was glad that she had tended to it while I had been outside. When it was done we ate and had our relevantly quiet breakfast like we did everyday. When we were finished mom stood up and stretched before fixing her hair back into a pony tail and straightening her attire.

"Ready to head to town?" I had almost forgotten! I nodded, fixing my own hair up in the comb before walking over to Shou.

"I'll be back, are you gonna be ok here with Dad?" He gave me a quirked look. Giving me one nod for an answer I giggled and went over to hug Dad. He patted my hair,

"See you two later, try not to cause any trouble." Mom rolled her eyes before kissing him, which made my heart ache with out seeming reason. I turned to the door and waited for her. We were off together after she got her backpack adjusted, my first time to such a market and I couldn't wait.

* * *

**A/N OMG I'm so sorry for how late this is. I moved, started a new school, some family junk came up . . . **

**But I got it now : D and I should be working on 13 soon, woot woot.  
**


	13. Frozen Feelings

DISCLAIMER : I do not own or claim anything from InuYasha, or Rumiko Takahashi.

**Time is Not Your Friend**

**Chapter thirteen: Frozen Feelings**

* * *

The day wasn't as chilly as it had been that morning and Himitsu was glad of it. She hadn't really liked getting out and about when it was nasty and cold out. Too easy to get sick, and in this time there wasn't many medicinal options available. As for Kagome, she seemed rather pleased that it was going to be just the two of them, girl time she supposed. Himistu had worries however, she hoped that they would fade through faith in time as she and her mother went on their tiny 'quest'.

* * *

The plan was to get to the town following the river 'up' or South as Mom said, after that we were to find lodgings and shop the next morning and head home, possibley camping that night. We already had quite a bit of baggage, tenting and keeping warm stuff. Plus mom had weapons, yes, my mother the worry freak had a bow and set of arrows. Go figure.

We started out right before noon, I thought that perhaps this wasn't really a great time to leave, that maybe we should have left sooner but Kagome thought like a modern woman, not that I didn't as well . . . I suppose that my old self just sort of peeked out every now and then.

This was also the signalling of more worry as I grew restless about leaving Shou and Jaken for such a 'long' period of time. It would be the first night away from them since I came to them and I was packed full of anxiety about it. Worse, Inuyasha was there. I only prayed to whom ever would listen that he kept himself in check and would be the respectable and honorable father I needed while I was gone.

Heh, hopes and dreams were all I had ever counted on. Look where that got me.

From a distastrous lethal trap to a warm and lovingly full family that cared for me. Dreams and hopes were powerful if you truly believed in them, which was why I was trusting my hopes and faith now, for Sesshoumaru.

"You sure are quiet, whats on your mind?" With out thinking I divertly replied,

"Shou." I saw her gaze turn to the melted snow, a casted look in those eyes of hers.

"I could have guessed. Anything in particular?" It was my turn to avert my gaze, what should I tell her? I wasn't sure what to tell myself half the time.

"I guess . . .just on getting him back to the way he needs to be." She nodded, surprisingly, as if we were discussing college plans.

"Also . . maybe leaving him so soon . . " I couldn't help but turn embarrassed, unarble to see her reaction.

"And how do you think you will accomplish this?" She completely ignored the last part. I stopped walking, taking this in though. She was handling this as a step by step basis. Why hadn't I thought of this?

"I need to think of the very first priority to it . . " She smiled knowing she had helped.

"Who did it to him?" I looked to her, resuming our pace.

"I need to find that out. So far the only thing I have is another Majo. She could be dead by now.I got the impression that it had been a long time ago . . but then Shou doesn't look more then late 20's. If he is really human than he would grow like one too." Kagome looked at me as if to say differently though, I waited for her to correct me.

"I think the Majo live a very long time, not as long as demons, but much longer then the average human. I believe because of their close bond to the spirits they age much slower." She seemed content with this, it seemed to fit well so I took is as an agreeable piece of information.

"I just wished Shou would tell me!" My fist came done to meet my other palm and Mom looked at me again.

"It's odd too." This made me think deeper, was it? I raised my eyebrow to her.

"Well . . ._before_, "she cringed as if cursing." I remember that he told you everything. There was no secrets between the two of you. Now, I can't see why it would be any different, he clearly . . .thinks of you the same." I nodded, feeling this was right. I tried to ignore her disgusted look.

"It's got to be his blasted Pride then." She gave a look of inquiry. I thought about explaining to her about it, but then thought differently. I'd vague it.

"His Pride is important, almost like a life force? A strength?" I didn't want to go in that it could kill him by being gone . . .She seemed to catch the gist of it to my relief.

"Yeah, I know what you are talking about. His Pride. . .Makes sense. But still, if it is helping him to become his natural self again why would he keep it from you?" I nearly slipped on a bank rock before answering, quickly righting myself,

"Maybe it ties back into that. . . maybe . . . " Kagome made the go on gesture.

"Maybe he is ashamed that he has been this way as long as he has. To be human is like an ultimate weakness to him . . .it can't be good for him to have been human for so long." I felt sick thinking about how he must feel. How he couldn't escape this torment no matter how much he wanted. I felt like I could relate in a way. Sarah and them has been a torment for me, a hell that was unescapable with out was why I had to help him, had to get him out of this as soon as possible. I coulnd't help but feel responsible somehow. . .

Mom patted my shoulder in a comforting way.

"Hey, I don't like that sad face . . .you'll figure things out." It was then I realized that she was actually helping me. Helping . . .me. . .

I looked up at her, dazed almost.

"You are on my team now?" She laughed.

"I didn't know there was teams. I don't approve of you helping him, I can't the things I feel towards him, too much bad history." I saw a flash of something in her eyes though, remembering something?

"However, I see that you are determined to do this, and if it makes you happy . . .then I suppose I have no choice then to help in any way that I can." She gave me a sweet smile, but it was somehow different then the others I had come accustomed to. I brushed it off despite my instincts telling me not to.

* * *

They spent most the day just walking pleasantly along the creek that had grown into a river with all the melting snow. They chatted and discussed things, it was truly a great time for them to bond, make up for all the anger that was held between things.

They finally stopped at sunset to rest, as well as to apply some cream to Himistu's arm.

"I wonder if we are close to the town .. . " She mumbled, not really expecting Kagome to answer her.

"I think so . . .should be just a little longer. We can rest though, marketing villages are used to people coming in at all times." She seemed cheery and Himitsu wondered how many times her surrogate mother had done this.

A small breeze came at them, playing through the wrinkles of their clothes. She suddenly had the wretching feeling of missing something. She let out a slow but dramatic breath thinking about what she could have possibly forgotten. She realized that this was about the time that she would be helping Shou to bed, finishing whatever dishes or chores that needed to be done and going to bed herself. She twiddled her thumbs feeling out of place. She was startled when she heard kagome laugh.

"Are you alright honey? You look like you need a hug." She gave her mother a long look and Kagome grew serious.

"I just . . . ." She looked off to the side.

"You miss him already?" She let out her own dramatic sigh, rolling her eyes.

"Goodness, seems almost wrong for you to be like this." That almost made her angry, but she blew it off. She couldn't expect her to understand the needs she had grew or the things she felt.

"You can't get mad at me Sam, you arent even 12 yet! You should be out with your two friends, playing dress up and having slumber parties. Not . . fighting and going on dangerous quests and having grown up things thrust onto you . . it's not time for any of this . . ." She trailed off and Himitsu saw the problem. Her mother was just that . . .a Mother.

She saw all of this as a threat to her, her child, and she hadn't really realized how hard on her all of this must be.

"It would just be better if you took Dad and went back. You are worrying over nothing, I can handle things you know . . ." She had tried to make is sly, convincing but the look that came over her mothers face told her it had been the wrong thing to say.

"Absolutely not! I refuse to leave you here on this what ever the hell it is! Not with that creature, not with Time, not with all this danger. You don't understand anything Sam, this isn't some field trip or pretending at the park, this is real and serious danger!"

Tears filled up in Himitsu's eyes. The first sad tears since Kagome had seen of that horribley smelling demon she had encountered when she first came here filled her mind, siezing her heart with fear. She let those tears fall, thinking of Junka-sama, that terrible sound of flesh and bones grinding through teeth. What of Mayu and Natsumi-sama? The tears ran heavy down her cheeks, knowing that if she had stayed in that hut then Junka-sama wouldn't have had to move her out of the way. Wouldn't have been eaten alive . . .

Her bright lavender orbs flashed to Kagome full of anger and hurt.

"It's you who doesn't understand!" She stood up gathering her kimono to her and turning away, leaving the sight of her mother. Kagome ran after her but it seemed almost as if the trees seemed to grow in the way, as if large arms and boney hands held her back from her upset daughter. She stopped, unable to see her anymore.

* * *

These stupid troublesome tears just wouldn't stop no matter how hard I tried to make them. I couldn't see, it was too dark anyways. I pushed the limbs away, they scraped at me and tugged as if alive. When I was sure that I wasn't being followed anymore I finally sat down on an icey log.

"What the hell am I doing?"

I was out in this wilderness, these strange forests and in the dark no less. Not to mention it was freezing. I'd have to face her, tonight too. She just didnt understand at all.

"She actually thinks that I believe this is all some game of pretend or what not!" I was so mad . . .fuming. I could see my breath in front of me by the smallest of rays of moonlight, the snow appeared sparkling, lovely in its own way. The tears wee starting to freeze on my face which i took as a bad sign. I listened really hard suddenly, staying very still.

I heard the breeze through the trees, the creak from them swaying, clacks from the limbs bumping into each other . . .nothing else. Kagome wasn't yelling or anything for me. Was this a sign that she didn't care? Or maybe she was finally trusting me? I remembered then that Mayu said that the forests were filled with demons. Could it be neither and that she only wished to not attract unwanted attention? I thought about my chances out here on my own. I had already been out in these forests a few days on my own before, had that been different though? I wasn't near the river anymore . . . I got the notion that maybe I was being protected a little by that river spirit.

So how bad off was i now? I looked down at my arm, the burn one. It ached a little from the cold I guessed. I gave a sigh and looked back the way I had come. I began to walk back that way, she was probably waiting there.

* * *

Kagome paced back and forth in their small clearing, she hoped and prayed that Sam would come back right away after seeing how dangerous it would be to be alone. She gave a dramatic sigh and kept pacing, her deep black ponytail swaying back and forth across her white back. She swallowed roughly, she was worried all over again, feeling a little less then helpless.

She looked up at the moon, almost full. The the new moon would come and Inuyasha would have his 'time of the month'. She wished they were all back home with Mom and Sota. In the Time they were supposed to be in.

* * *

I grew nervous as the time grew on and I still hadn't found Mom yet. I knew that I hadn;t gone _this_ far. The snow seemed to get more and more thicker too, which didnt make any sense at all seeing as how it was supposed to be melting. . .

I drew in a deep breath to try and calm myself down. I began to shake from the cold and knew my nose was going to get snotty soon. I hurried further hoping that it was just the night and the conditions that made it seem like I was travelling further then I had.

* * *

I shivered as the sun came up, i threw a hateful glance at it too. I hadn't really slept, just huddled in some darkened hole in a tree. I had somehow gotten lost and really i was too cold to panic. I stood up and stretched, looking around for my burn cream when I realized that I didn't have it. I had nothing more then the clothes I was wearing. No food . . .nothing. My eyes widened with the realization and my gut wretched.

"Oh you have got to be shitting me . . ." I leaned against the tree, a hand going stiffly to my forehead.

"Am I going to die? I am . . I'm going to die here. Out in this place. . . " I looked around suddenly, twirling a few times wondering which way I needed to go which way was the river.

"Mom! Mama! MOM!" I began to shout, my common sense having left me. I ran a few feet shouting and screaming some more, my voice sounding odd to me. It was panicky that was it. I was losing it.I was scared all over again.

"Mom! Please!" I stopped when I heard rustling and twirled, gasping at what I saw.

It wasn't my mother.

* * *

**K . . .so there are probably a lot of errors on this one, its short too so I apologize. I wanted to at least get something out though. Thanks for the reviews I do have though and would appreciate more, even if its to tell me that I need longer chapters or something isn't making sense in the story.**

**Mattane~**


	14. Treeroot Buddies

DISCLAIMER : I do not own or claim anything from InuYasha, or Rumiko Takahashi.

**Time is Not Your Friend**

**Chapter fourteen: Treeroot buddies**

* * *

Black hair trailed down over the thick gray fabric of the loose kimono, his pale skin seeming too gray, red mottled splotches from rising blush appearing on his cheeks.

"_Shou?_" What the hell are you doing out here? " I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Shou standing there, he was sick and weak . . . how could he have come all this way? I took a step further but stopped. Shou's image shimmered and suddenly it wasn't him anymore. I let out a small gasp. Liquid silver hair spilled over the black funeral mofuku, bright surreal golden eyes peeked from bangs worn a little too long, skin too white. . .

* * *

"Se- . . what? I don't understand." She was afraid to move, he was so beautiful. The scarlet above his eyes were bright banners with all the white snow around. Was this a vision? His face . .he wasn't like Shou at all. No emotion. Nothing but a mask. She put a hand to her chest afraid that this meant something was wrong at home. When she finally got the courage to say something else his image shimmered again is if he was having trouble staying there. His eyes held the first emotion she'd seen from this terribly beautiful creature. Wonder. He looked to her again before look off into the distance. He looked like he was searching for something, his eyes dilated before his attention back to her, his head slowly tilting. He made a small gesture to the direction that he had been staring off into. She was afraid to look away and that he would dissappear.

"I don't understand." She barely was able to keep in her second gasp as his face grew familiar, the same quirk of the eyebrow that Shou gave when he was irritated. He pointed to the direction again, the stark black looking endless against the white around them. His image shivered again and this time he was gone. Nothing left. Not even an indention in the snow. She felt little tears in her eyes but fought them back as she turned, the direction he told her was important probably. Perhaps that was where her mother was.

* * *

She had been walking for hours, the sun was high in the sky and believe it or not the snow was up to her knees. She shivered, her feet numb from the cold. She saw a large overgrown tree root and went to sit on it, wanting to gether feet out of the snow. As she parked her rear atop it she had gotten about a few seconds before it slithered from under her, a shrill scream coming from her. She jumped away as a round head poked up from the snow, red jewelled eyes peering at her.

"Did you just . . . .sit on me?" It was talking! The tree root! She backed up a little bowing.

"I'm very sorry tree root! I did not know you could . . .er. . . talk and feel. I only wanted to get out of the snow for a few minutes, please don't hurt me." The ruby eyes gleamed with fascination.

"Tree root? To whom are you speaking girl child?" She took a step back, cocking her head. The head of the root was round . . .but with form. Similar to a cats face . . .rounded ears. Long body . . .

"Are . . .are you a weasel?" The round ears went back, as if something was wrong.

"Girl, have you ever seen a weasel before?" She looked to the side.

"No, I guess not. . ." The creature moved so the snow fell off the rest of it's body, a long body for sure, and a long fluffy tail. Then another tail flickered out, and another.

"How many tails do you have?" Her mouth open. The demon, she had decided, flicked a bunch of them out from the snow.

"Can you count them?" The voice was sweet she supposed. She couldn't tell gender though. One tail came forth,

"One." Another lifted up,

"Two . . .three . . . .four. . . ." She made it to six when no more tails came.

"Wow! Six whole tails?" The demon nodded,

"Well I certainly hope they are whole." Himitsu chuckled. The demon sat up, with it sitting it was as tall as she was standing, not to mention it's body was very skin was like the bark of a tree, but now she saw that it also had fur, thick green moss like fur down the back, most of it's head and on it's chest. The tails too.

"I'm Himitsu, what are you called." It cocked it's head.

"Ah, what I'm called and what I am are two different things . . .are you sure you want only what I am called?" She blinked, thinking about it.

"Well . . can I know both?" Ruby eyes blinked, she could swear she saw it smile.

"Ah, can you?" Himitsu laughed.

"Will you tell me your name and what you are?" The creature's tails lifted and set in a series of waves.

"Only if you tell me what you are. A human? I think not." Himitsu smiled.

"I thought I was, but apparently most don't think Majo are very human." The creature's round ears flicked forward.

"Ah, a baby majo . . .how pleasant." The creature stirred, as if to lunge forward but then settled, a small pur like sound coming from it.

"Ah yes, my end. I am a Rokubi and you may call me Mami." Himitsu blinked. What was a rokubi?

"Mami? So .. .Mami-san or . . . Mami-kun?" Suddenly a sparkling laugh came from the creature.

"A foreigner? Mami-sama, child. Thus you give all lords of things, no?" Himitsu tried to keep up, Mami-sama's dialect was strange and . . he used strange words.

"So wait . . . .forgive me if I'm being rude. . . are you a girl or a boy? Mami sounds feminine, but you called yourself a lord right?" She was confused.

"Can a female not be a lord?" Himitsu blinked again, looking to the snow for answers.

"I think that is called a lady. . ." She smiled at Mami who undoubtly smiled back, canine teeth showing through his grin.

"Well, it will suffice you to know that I am a male, my mother likes to give all her male offspring female names and her female's a male's." That almost confused her but she grasped it well.

"There seems to be a lot of male demons around. . .where are all the females at?" She couldn't help but notice. Mami stood up on his hind legs, he was huge! He sniffed the air before his nose pointed towards the right.

"There is one, a fat nasty one at that . . . ." She saw him shiver as he settled back down.

"So where are you going baby Majo? You are far deep in these woods. Are you going to learn from the elder Majo? She isn't too far from here." Himitsu's mouth flung open.

"Am I in the south?" Mami gave her a rather sarcastic look,

"No you are on a eastern island. . ." Her hand smacked to her forehead before she gave out a cry. The burns began to hurt, she barely noticed the fur standing on end from Mami.

"You are hurt? " He was suddenly up close, she tried to not jump as his black bose was mere inches away from her arm.

"Burns . .." He looked to the other arm.

"Broken?" She nodded. She heard him sigh. He waddled through the snow making a trail behind him, his six tails waggling around.

"Come come, I'll take you to Chiyo-sama . . . " Her face went pale.

"Uh . . .n-no thats ok . . ." She didn't want to face the witch that cursed Sesshoumaru. . . who had tried to harm her too. He stopped but didn't turn to look.

"No, you must. I smelled you and now I'm attached." He resumed his strange waddling, like a ferret, she tried to not smile at him.

"Alright . . . " Maybe he would help her if she got into trouble.

* * *

She looked to the pretty house, a nice porch and decent landscaping. There was a fence around most of the home, the front was the only part that you could see the house. It was painted red, like a shrine, and a little curved bridge was in palce instead of steps. Mami walked right up to the door, they stopped a few feet from it though, a weaved mat in front of the paper doors. She was so nervous, her heart beat erratically. She tried to think of what she would say or do and nothing but screaming and running away came to mind. Before she could make up anymore scenes in her head the door suddenly opened and valiant smells came forth. Stew and herbs, her stomach growled.

"Mami . . . you are late for afternoon meal. . .tsk tsk." She watched his ear fold down and him appear like a scolded child, but the woman's voice had been nothing but gentle. She gave a thick swallow before looking up and at the opened door.

"Ah, who is this? A poor wandering child. . . oh Mami . . ." Himitsu was surprised to a beautiful woman, she looked perhaps in her late forties, crows feet and graying roots only making her seem all the more friendly. Her dee chocolate eyes gazed at Himitsu with motherly tenderness as she gestured them both in.

"My apologies 'kaa-san . . I fell asleep . . .then she was there I couldn't leave her in the cold." The woman, who Himitsu was surprised he called mother, nodded, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Welcome anyways dear child. There is still some food left, I'm sure you two can split it."

She was glad to be ushered into the warm home, Mami dissappearing with in the room. She was shown into another room after her shoes had been taken off, a fire casting gold lights about the room. She stopped to take in the sight. It was like an average room, an eating place and a cooking place. . .then there were the the four or five demons wrestling around.

She looked back to the woman, she assumed Chiyo-sama.

"Mami's sisters. I found them as a litter, their mother having been terribly wounded and unable to care for them. Two boys and four girls. " She smiled at her demon children, three of them standing on their hind legs while two wrestling. Mami went to the eating table, two bowls were set, a larger one and a smaller one. Chiyo gestured her to the smaller one.

"Were . . .were you expecting me?" She had to remind herself that this could be the Majo that she would have to fight. An ache came to her chest.

"Oh yes, for a long time now." She gave her a sweet smile, she sat down at the table next to Mami, looking down at the delicious food. Could she trust it? She looked back to Chiyo who had a large green fuzzy head settled in her lap.

"My elder sister isn't fond of demons. She believes in her teacher's ways, that demons are like humans, tools to be used." She contined to pet the sister's head. Himitsu drank the brother before taking chopsticks to pieces of meat. She realized two things, one was that Chiyo was not the Majo she was going to have to fight, and two, she never realized how good a variety of food was.

"I believe that they are to be treated as equals unless they prove themselves less. My views are same for humans. What do you think?" Himitsu looked to Chiyo, the mother in her was so clear. She thought for a moment, something tugged at her, telling her to say that humans were worthless but she didn't feel that it was the right answer.

"I think . . .perhaps you are right. That people should be given a chance to prove themselves of equal . . .value." She nodded, feeling like she was mature. Chiyo smiled kindly, the sister in her lap snoring softly, the tips of her tails curling.

"I love my sister, she is my blood, but I do not think that the magick she does is very 's good as it is always harmful, negative. She has wronged someone. Too many, but this time . . .it was a horrible mistake. I think you know of whom I speak of." Her voice was so calm yet very serious.

"Shou . . ." Himitsu looked to the wooden floor.

"He loved that majo from before very much. I had the . . . pleasure . . .of meeting him once." SHe let out a small laugh.

"What a hard ass." Her blurt out made Himitsu's eyes widen before she too laughed.

"However, his love grew into something else, something much more physical. With her death it left too, he needed that love to keep him stable, think of the walls that keep a home up. " Himitsu thought that wasa very good analofy.

"He went to the strongest power he knew, for help. Something I wouldn't have thought the orginal Lord of the West would ever do. My sister had the right to turn him down, she did _not_ have the right to punish him." Chiyo looked straight into Himitsu's eyes.

"Ayano will hate you, Himitsu. Hate you because you have what she never will. Power over yourself, and power from the love of others. A demon's love is more powerful then a Majo's spirit, trust me, I have six loves to go from." She let the last few words trickle into chuckles. Himitsu was done with her stew, Mami was licking what was left from her bowl. She felt tired suddenly.

"You need to destroy her, however, it will not undo her magick over the Lord of the West. His . . . punishment . . it runs deeper then just his appearance." Himitsu was wide awake suddenly.

"You mean, turning him human wasn't the only thing she did to him?" Chiyo nodded sadly.

"No, she cursed him with remembering his loss. A hurt that runs deeper then the deepest of flesh wounds. He blames himself, it is to him that has his Youki bound, he makes himself human Himitsu." Himitsu held a serious concentrative look. What did that mean.

"So it's not just his pride . . ." Chiyo shook her head.

"No child, think deeper." She gave her a questioning look before a yawn broke her attention. Chiyo smiled with a look of awe in it.

"Tomorrow perhaps, Mami, take her to a mat and allow her to rest dear." Mami got up and nudged her, she followed him to another room where a series of beddings were splayed. She had forgotten all about her arm ever hurting after the soup, and now that she was comfortable and warm she truly forgot all else as sleep enveloped her.

* * *

A series of wails and cries erupted the once quiet household that Himitsu had built as her mother had her fit into the chest of the red clad husband, Inuyasha.

"How could I have been so stupid! Oh Kami, please let her be alright!" She began to wail again, making the toad like Jaken upset as well. His master had grown very ill since Himitsu's departure and now that Kagome had come back saying she had lost her his health had been all the worse. He refused to eat again and Jaken feared for his life.

"I swear, when this is all over we are filling that damned well up with cement!" Inuyasha sighed, trying his best to comfort his upset wife.

* * *

**Gah, so late, sorry! Least I got one up though : D **


	15. Ahoy We Set

DISCLAIMER : I do not own or claim anything from InuYasha, or Rumiko Takahashi.

**Time is Not Your Friend**

**Chapter fifteen: Ahoy We Set**

* * *

Waking was something of a trivial matter, especially since I could see my body below me. It was strange, I knew this was off, that I should be in that frail body, the girl child who was sleeping, the Rokubi siblings keeping her warm. Keeping me warm. That was me after all . . .

Though I had thought perhaps I would look .. . a little different, maybe a little older?

No, wrong me. I had to stay focused or I thought perhaps I would leave the house and from there be gone forever. I felt sun, I felt its warmth on me but I couldn't see it. My gaze panned to the doorway, there stood Chiyo-sama.

"Only great Majo can Spirit Walk." She bowed to me and I didn't understand.

"Help?" But that didn't sound like help at all . . . it sounded like . . .a flute? Why did my voice sound like a flute? I felt wind all around me despite being inside, felt the flute sound with in me . . .smelt him. Smelt who? Ah, the one who gave me the flute, was he near? Always near . . .

* * *

Her eyes flew open, bright lavender light filling up the darkened room before dieing down to a shimmer. Ruby eyes opened slowly, carelessly before they slid back closed. She looked around, unsure of where she was before remembering that she wasn't home. Not at the shrine, nor Shou's home. She sighed, the rokubi all curled up around her. She smiled softly as one of the sister's foot twitched.

"You are a strange Majo. . ." She turned, it was Mami, his voice slurred from sleep. She sighed again before attempting to move tails out of the way to stand up. She had to carefully pick her way through the mess of fur and sleepers. Once at the door she had a moment of deja vu but shook it off, sliding it open before sliding it back closed once on the other side.

"You are up early, I expected you to sleep a little later." Chiyo's voice calm and gentle. Himi nodded, yawning then stretching.

"I feel really good, like I've finally caught up on rest or something." Chiyo's soft brown eyes were warm, she gestured to sit with her, a pot of steaming tea between them. She graciously accepted as Chiyo poured her a cup. The tea cup itself was a prettly little thing, white with blue flowers.

"Will you go back to the Miko, Kagome-san, first?" Himi's eyes lit up, did she know her? She looked down at her hot tea, the honey colored liquid soothing.

"I'm not sure. I'd like to. . .atleast so that she knows that I am safe but . . ." Chiyo smiled, an understanding look crossing her features.

"You are afraid she may keep you from doing what you need to?" Himitsu looked up, nodding.

"Yes, she has a bad habit of being over protective." She said it was a sassy tone though there was a large part of her that appreciated it, she would rather her be over protective then not at all. Chiyo chuckled.

"Ah, most mothers are. I know for a long time when they were all still little pups I was ferocious about visitors." She chuckled again.

"Only you know whats best for yourself, Himitsu-san. " Himi looked up to her,

"I think it would be responsible to let her know that I am alive at least. Besides, even if I go to your sisters . . .im not even sure what I am to do. I don't really know any magick . . ." Chiyo sipped her tea before gently placing her cup down.

"Is my cup half full? Or is it half empty?" Himitsu snickered, she'd heard this one.

"Both?" Chiyo shrugged,

"Only the cup could tell you." She brought it back up to her lips.

"So . ..maybe I do know more then . . .I think I do?" Chiyo hid a smile behind her tea.

"Perhaps you should ask your cup?" Himitsu looked wondrously at her before looking down at her tea. She looked down into it, deeply as she concentrated. Shaped began to move around in the glinting. Her mouth flew open as she saw a crescent moon, it swirled and showed her a black circle next.

"A . . .black circle?" She looked up to Chiyo who finished her tea and was pouring herself another cup.

"Perhaps it means the New Moon." Oh, that would make sense. Himitsu smiled. Then she frowned.

"What do that have to do with anything?" She held her hands up, not aware that her cast wasn't on until she had set her arm down.

"Whoa! It doesnt hurt. . . " She quickly looked at her burnt arm. Lots of silvery scars, like liquid across her arm and hand, her eyes went wide.

"Rokubi have special powers, some can summon lightening. . . others may cause rain. My litter can heal and grow things." She smiled at her kindly.

"That's amazing!" She moved both her arms a few times, flexing them. She looked at her tea before remembering.

"Oh, right. New moon." Chiyo smiled.

"The Hanyou that travels with your Miko . . ." Himitsu looked up.

"Dad? Er, Inuyasha. It's still so odd . . thinking about him being half a demon. " She looked down at her tea.

"The new moon has to do with him?" She nodded.

"I think you will find that the new moon to be the best time to go to Kagome-san, the best time to leave her as well." Himitsu wondered why, she didn't ask as a sibling waddled in,

"I shall go with her." It was Mami, Himitsu turned, her eyebrows up.

"Why? That could be dangerous besides. I don't know how well my family acts around other demons, and plus what about your aunt?" His whiskers twitched.

"So? I am a powerful Rokubi . . .I can help somewhere. I need an adventure anyways. You can't find your way back alone, you thought I was a tree root." He was right. They both looked to Chiyo, her face void of emotion.

"If that is what you wish Mami. Do not be like your brother, it would kill me." Himitsu looked to Mami, his brow scrunched and his teeth showing.

"Maybe I can bring him back . . ." Chiyo sighed, waved her hand.

"It is what it is. Help Himitsu as you see fit, you will make a great companion for her." Despite not wanting him hurt, Himi couldn't help but smile.

* * *

She tromped through the snow, the large brown and green ferret like creature passing through the snow with ease beside her.

"You're shaped like a sock . . of course it would be easy for you." His head bound upward,

"What is sock?" She sighed, shaking her head with a smile. She had a new pack that was loaned to her for the trip, it was full of food and supplies that would come in handy. Though she hadn't exactly all the things that Chiyo had packed in it she assumed it was of use.

The passed by a large round ball of yellow fur, it was about as tall as her waist and she walked closer to Mami, eyeballing it. He sniffed before snickering.

"Not a tree root." She smiled back at him as they continued.

"You know where to go?" She saw his head nod, his round ears perking at every little sound.

"Oh yes, Kaa-san showed me. It's stench is known all around." His nose scrunched up and she figured he meant the ditch of dead demons and salt.

They continued to walk for a few hours before he stopped and turned, sitting.

"We can rest for a little while, your short legs must need to rest." She laughed.

"_My_ short legs?" She heard him chuckle and laughed again. She thought back to the conversation back at his home and looked to him, his ruby eyes bright against the snow.

"So you have a brother?" His round ears went forward,

"Mhm, he likes to travel, adventure I guess you can say. However he went to far and travelled into bad territory and now he is stuck there." She heard a twinge of sadness in his voice.

"That majo's territory?" His whiskers twitched and he gave a curt nod.

"He wasn't doing anything, just passing through. . ." Himi nodded, she sounded like a right ole bitch.

"Were you around when she cursed the Western Lord?" She felt weird being so formal about it. Her posture straightened up as she saw his fur stand up on end.

"Oh yes. . . that was . . . .an interesting night to say the least." She raised her eyebrows for him to continue.

"Ah, it isn't something I can explain . . .the night sky lit up like it was day, any sound was muted for a few minutes, time seemed to slow incredibley. It takes very strong magick to seal up a demon such as the Western Lord. " She saw him grin and she gave a surprised look.

"I bet it depleted her . . .I bet she is very weak because of it." Himitsu grinned back.

"I hope so."

* * *

Himitsu stopped, there was her house . . .most of the snow was gone here and the ground was muddy. She sighed, seeing someone had cleared the broken wood from the porch and that someone was starting a privacy fence in the front . . .it was sloppy.

She grinned before turning to Mami.

"I'm still not sure about bring a large . . robuki into the house with . . you know. " His ears went back and she quickly held her hands forth.

"No no! Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not ashamed or anything. . . " She started to laugh nervously as he cocked his head at her.

"It's that you are a demon, and I'm worried for your saftey is all." He nodded,

"Yes, I can smell that much. Though I'm sure I could hold my own . . . " She smiled before gasped as his size minitured in a matter of seconds. He ran to her leg, he was now the size of a large ferret or maybe a martin, and climbed up it and burrowed into the pack.

"Happy now?" His voice muffled from being in the pack. She laughed and agreed before heading off towards the house.


	16. Sad Love

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own or claim anything from InuYasha, or Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Time is Not Your Friend**

**Chapter sixteen: Sad Love**

* * *

She took a few deep breaths before realizing she wasn't getting over the trench with out the bridge. This impecabley meant she would have to call for help. . .

"Um . . .Hey?" She yelled 'hey' out, unsure of how to go about things, a little green and brown furred head popped in sight.

"What prevents us?" She looked down to Mami, a sheepish grin on her face and a small embarrassed flush of skin.

"The trench, I forgot that I can't get across with out that piece of wood . . its on the other side however." He nodded and seemed to think before he buried back into the pack.

"Jaken-san! Hello!" She stood there for almost ten minutes in the jittering cold, waiting, surely they had heard her? Unless they were all screaming or partying or . . .partying? She started to snicker at the thought. Yelling and screaming at each other sounded more plausable. However the doubt escaped her as she heard the creaking of the wood just beyond the ruined front door, someone heavy. She assumed immediately Inuyasha. Before he came in sight a thought rushed through her, Inuyasha nearly never made sound when he walked. . .

"Shou! What are you doing up?" She put her hands to her hips and a concerned frown set upon her bright lips. He struggled down the stairs and she could tell he was breathing heavily already. He stepped out onto the cold snow and she nearly laughed at his face, it was strained and she could tell he was trying his best to not make faces at the coldness at his bare feet. He finally made it to the plank of wood before just standing at looking at it. She immediately felt bad knowing that a lot of movement hurt him and wished she had thought about things a little better. She knew he wasn't wearing any sort of shoes and his clothes werent exactly for playing outside either and started to feel bad when she saw him shiver.

"Shou, it's alright. Just go back. Where are the others anyways? I can't believe they let you get up like this . . ." She growled the last part out, angry that they weren't being very responsible by allowing a sick man to get up and plunder around outside. She eyed him as he knelt slowly and dug pale fingers under the board, snow burying him up to his wrists. He wobbled as he tried to stand but was bowed uncomfortabley as he dragged the board over, he stood it up and let it fall, a long breath escaping him. Easier then shoving it across. She quickly made her way over it and dragged it back before immediately going to Shou. She put an arm around his waist as he leaned just a little onto her trying to catch his breath. She liked the color in his face, fresh air seemed really good for him but it was time for him to go back inside.

* * *

I'd resettled Shou back into bed, tucked him in and even smoothed his thick hair away from his now tired face. I patted his hand affectionately after i had carefully placed my pack down. I looked around. The place was a mess, and worse. . . .no one was here.

"Where is everyone?" I tried to keep my anger down, I didn't want his to think I was angry with him or upset him by being too loud.

"They left." I sat down with my legs under me.

"They . . .left?" He didn't reply, meerly closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Jaken too?" His eyes slid open just a tiny bit, the little sparkle of gold made my heart speed up as I remembered the encounter in the forest. He didn't say anything though, he looked at my pack a little longer before he gazed up at me with an odd expression. An expression that almost made me uncomfortable. He looked back to the pack, a stern look growing on his pale face. I slowly looked and lo and behold. . .my pack had something moving around inside it.

"Um . . . ." He sighed and shook his head, I couldn't help but give a defeated look.

"Mami-san . . ." I put a hand to my head as he poked out, fur all raised up and at odd ends. I realized this wasn't out of alarm . . .just his fur being rubbed the wrong way.

"Sorry . . .its hot in here now that we aren't outside .. . " He crawled out, more like a sock now then before. He sat back on his hind legs looking rather civilized. I watched his eyes grow bright as he stared at Shou, could he tell already who he was?

"I am Mami-sama." He bowed his head to Shou, I looked eagerly to him as I wondered how he would react. I wasn't sure what I expected but surely not what he did.

His pale hand reached out, shaking a little as he held it about a foot away. Like a man might do for a new dog, to smell and get his scent. Mami was tense at first before he came down from his position and sniffed at his hand. A weird purr like sound came from Mami and he was suddenly rubbed his jaws over Shou's fingers. Like how a cat might scent. He was suddenly his regular larger size and was soon curling up next to me. Good sign. I couldn't help but smile.

"Rokubi were old friends of the Royal Inu Clan . . " He murmered it for me, cause . . . I was nearly lost in all this.

Shou set his hand over his stomach and I realized it was getting late. Standing up I began to clean up around the room. Crazy how I went from surviving travelor to house keeper in a few minutes.

"Do you know when Jaken will be back?" I looked to Shou briefly, he caught my eyes and I nearly stopped thinking. He gave a small tilt to the side. A no.

"What about Mom and Dad? Did they say why they left even?" I folded up the rest of the blankets and went to gather the dishes.

"The new moon is coming." I stopped and turned around to look at voice was sounding a little better, there was still a rasp but it was leaving.

"Yeah, but what does that mean?" He gave me an almost warm look before it went icey cold.

"This," He held up a piece of his hair," becomes of . . .Inuyasha." His hair? I looked to the floor to think better.

"His hair . .. becomes black?" He nodded before gesturing widely. I shook my head. This still wasn't making any sense.

"He becomes human, child." Mami hadn't even opened those ruby eyes. Mine however went wide.

"No way, human?" Shou nodded before settling again. I leaned against the stove thinking on it. Before this whole thing happened I hadn't even known there were such things as non humans that looked like us. Now there was all sorts of things that did. I'd thought of Inuyasha as nothing more then a weird human man. It made me wonder how weirder things would have been if I had been accustomed to him not being human.

"It happens to all Hanyou. Not all switch on the new moon however." It made sense though. He was always conveniently missing once a month.

"Why did they leave though?" Shou didn't move, I would let him sleep. I turned around to get started on cleaning the dishes so I could make him some soup.

* * *

The wind blew hard against the tent, the fire long put out. It was near dawn and Kagome sat staring out at the trees deep in thought. Only was she interrupted when strong arms suddenly wrapped around her. A kiss to her head made her relax into her firm husband as a sigh escaped her.

"I wonder if she is alright." He nodded into her hair.

"I'm sure she is." She sighed again, grabbed one of his clawed hands.

"What else are you thinking about, that can't be all. . . " He knew his wife too well, he could see the guilt in her face. When he didn't recieve an answer he decided to bring in some teasing.

"Well I guess it could be, you are pretty d-" She elbowed him roughly with a small smile. She snuggled into him some before letting out a sigh, a sign she was relaxing. She gave a longing look into the ground, seeing what was not there.

"Do you think we should have left him there all by himself? I mean, he had two people taking care of him, with out anyone at all for a while . . ." He ran fingers through her long black hair.

"He is a tough bastard, Jaken wasn't going to be gone for long, remember?" She sighed. He was right. She was't sure why she was worried about him anyways, maybe it was because she knew her daughter would be more then a little upset if something should happen to him. Or maybe it was the fact that he was no longer a demon, but a fragile human that needed the help of others. Her too kind heart appealed to this it might seem.

* * *

I woke to the sound of tiny feet padding just outside the blanket door, I knew it had to have been very early too. Mami's large furry head was resting over my stomach as I was laying comfortabley next to Shou . . .who looked near dead he was so still and deep in sleep. I smiled lightly before turning to the door to see a rather exhausted Jaken. Mami raised his head to look and Jaken nearly jumped back out the room until he saw him in which he gave a large and rather dramatic sigh of relief.

"Ah! Mistress, you are home." He said it warmly, made me feel as fuzzy as Mami looked. He eyeballed Jaken, who in turn gave him a glare. I shook my head. I slowly got up, stretching and yawning. I tried my best to not wake up Shou, poor guy needed the rest. I looked to Jaken,

"I got supplies from a new market. Its all in there." He pointed the front room. I grinned with a nod as he started to get out pots and things, starting up the stove for breakfast, I went out to see the supplies and gasped.

* * *

She didn't think she'd be eating so well after she left Chiyo-san's house, but here she was having miso soup and other breakfast works. She sat smiling at Mami who was sneaking licks in her soup when she went to eat some of her oysters, she didn't mind though. Shou seemed more then pleased with the oysters but didn't seem to like the pickles. She saw his eyes water at the plum ones and she tried to not laugh, she forgot often that he wasn't used to many types of food.

They talked about how she had been healed and how worried they'd been when Kagome had come back with out her (Shou never said anything, but once his lack of appetite had been brought up he grew restless). She explained to them that Mami was a friend, how he was the sole reason she had even made it back. Jaken seemed to like him a lot more after that. They didn't really talk about how Kagome and Inuyasha were gone, but Jaken had mentioned a scent that had been lingering around, something about a kistune.

After breakfast and after all the dishes were done and things were put away it was something of a quiet time. She had told Jaken to rest anyways, he'd been so exhausted from his travel that he was grateful. Mami was curled by the stove, and Himi sat near Shou. Her small hands were in her lap and a soft gaze was aplace. She watched his solemn face, his chest rose and fell evenly and his breath was shallow. He was asleep.

She thought back to the hallucination or vision she'd had before, when she'd been given the direction. Her face was painted red with embarrassment as she realized she'd been afraid. She'd been afraid of that terribley beautiful creature. Her shou . . . soft and fragile human companion was nothing like that tall and fierce entity, Sesshoumaru. She looked at him sadly then, how would their relationship change? If she feared his demon self then how could things get better between them?

She bit her lip, worrying her kimono between her hands. She closed her eyes and thought how the Demon's face had been so mask like, his eyes were like endless spirits that were cold and intelligent. A being that did things as he felt, with out law or hinderance, he was all powerful in his self. He had helped her though, which made her wonder if she'd really seen _him_ or had only imagined him for her own benefit.

If so, then what about before? When she had heard his voice? Had she really heard that terrible beings voice or had she imagined it? She opened her eyes and gave a small sigh. She let go of her now wrinkled kimono and stared at her hands. She was going home after she helped him back so why would it matter how their relationship was after . . . she shook her head.

Because that wasn't where they would end, she could feel it. Her story was now combined with his, she knew their story together wouldn't end there after he was back to being a Demon Lord.

She looked to his face and tensed up, he was awake. His partly golden eyes watched her as she had watched him only moments ago. She wondered what he thought about. She hadn't said anything about knowing where to go for her 'quest' or that she was going soon to stop the other Majo. What would he think to that? A little girl taking on an old Majo to save him, a once fearsome Demon Lord.

Something then passed over his eyes and startled her, he looked as if he wanted to say something. She bit her lip again and moved her legs out from her to cross them. What ever had passed was back and this time stayed, it was the strangest thing ever. It made his eyes a little brighter and a little more glossy. Not human like.

"Shou?" He looked away towards the blanket door and she near gasped. His ears . . .

She reached out and moved hair away, she saw him side glance her as if to swap her away but he didn't move. He didn't swat her away after she ran a ringer over the new point in his ear either. She looked at him fascinatedly.

"She was right." He gave her a strange look, like he wasn't sure what she was talking about. She shook her head, her voice becoming almost sad.

"So heartbroken you hold yourself back, this is not the same person whom I once knew." She looked away knowing she'd said something 'strange' again, she didn't want to see if it had made him upset or not. She jumped when he started to move around, sitting up. She looked back at him, his eyes seeming more brighter and those ears troubling her brain.

"Why? You can be so strong. . .I don't understand how you could do this to yourself over a person." He wouldn't look at her, his hands gripped tight in his blankets.

"It makes a little more sense now though, why you wouldn't tell me the 'curse'. I thought it had something to do with your pride, I was close . .. .it was your pride that kept you from telling me." Her voice spilled out, more angry then she thought she'd been. He still wasn't looking at her.

"I know, _Sesshoumaru._ I know now, I had some help but I've figured this all out." His breathing was ragged, like he'd been running a long time and had finally stopped. Tears swelled up in her eyes.

"Get over it. She died. All things die. You will die someday too. Get over it." She thought he was going to hit her for a moment, he looked angrily at her. She was ready for it though it never came. She shook her head.

"I'm going to Ayano,"He tensed up." and I'll be going alone." Mami's ears went forward as he heard. "I don't remember any magic . . . but I'm doing this. I'll end her . . .I'll end her even if I die too. Because thats what destiny is, real destiny._ Everyone_ shares this one same destiny, and that is to live and then die." His brows had come down and the gold in his eyes burst more, only a ring of brown and a few tiny specks were brown now.

"And you know what? You'll be fine. I'll die again and you will be fine, eventually you will get over yourself, stop wollowing in self pity and heal yourself. You won't let anyone else do it. " Her eyes went wide.

_"He went to the strongest power he knew, for help. Something I wouldn't have thought the orginal Lord of the West would ever do. . ."_

He'd taken a leap, something he hadn't been used to . . . taken it and it had failed him. A tear slipped down her cheek, the others threatening to follow. She reached out and grabbed his wrist and he tried to fight her off.

"Not everyone is like that Sesshoumaru, not everyone is like her. It's ok to ask for help, its ok to accept it. Not everyone is going to . . punish you for that." She tried her best to sound so sure, though she wasn't herself. He ripped his hand away, she'd only made him more mad it would seem.

"You don't know what you are speaking of." Her sad tears soon became those of frustration. Of course she was on the right track, it was just too stubborn. She sat back wondering about a different direction.

"When you get depressed do you turn into a human, Mami-san?" Sesshoumaru started to growl and she scooted back in fear he'd get the flute and clobber her with it. Mami didn't answer as he struggled to pull himself up and sway a little while getting himself to stand. He was tall even when slouching and she watched as he stumbled to the door.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going?" She stood up and ran after him, she looked into the next room and didn't see him right away, it took her to get into the middle before seeing he was leaning up against the wall right beside to inner doorway. He was holding onto the fabric at his chest and breathing hard.

"I-I'm sorry Shou, I shouldn't have pushed so hard." He looked to the ground before sliding his eyes closed. He started to cough and she instantly turned off of being angry and began to worry.

"Please, lets go back inside, I'll make you some tea. . .ok?" Her voice wavered as he continued to ignore her. She had gone through all this, fallen into a strange world, broken bones, bled, been burned. She had been scared for her life and stressed out to the max. She had had to grow up more then ever and it all just began to weigh on her. She put her hands to her face as tears began to sting her eyes. She only wanted him to get better, to stop being so sick, to be himself again. He was killing himself through grief and she couldn't do anything about it. He wouldn't let her.

She knelt down crying, her face hidden but the tears dripping onto the old dirty floor. Her little sobs could be heard and made the inhabitants worry, both of which were very alert now. She stayed that way for a few minutes, after a while the tears stopped and she sniffled, unaware of her audience until she looked up from her hands to dry her face off. Mami and Jaken both peeking out from the blanket door. She looked to Shou and her face paled, she fell back on her rear.

His color was pale, white, with out color almost as if he had painted his face. He watched her through old ancient eyes, bright and gold, not the eyes of Shou, the eyes of Sesshoumaru. His face was set strangely, his brows down as if angry but his eyes looked almost concerned, not enough to really say he was either. She thought that only he could look such a way.

She heard a gasp from Jaken and he flung himself to the floor.

"My Lord!" She looked back to Shou though, something was much more different then his appearance in his face though. His posture was straighter, not as she had seen from him as a sick man, something more proper, trained. His arms rested at his side relaxed he no longer swayed or wobbled. She couldn't even detect a shake in his hands.

Her heart beat faster, was this him changing? Had her pushing helped? She didn't know what to do, sit there and watch or get up and go to him or other? She didn't have to decide much when she watched in awe as he turned and walked to the inner entrance, both Jaken and Mami moving out of his way. The outer most kimono had fallen open and was only on him by the sleeves so it dragged behind him. It was disturbing to watch him she found out, he walked with a grace she hadn't ever seen on a person before, not quite something other but not quite completely human either. She wrapped her arms around her and sighed, she would find out how their relationship would be sooner then she thought.

* * *

**Phew, got this up finally. Sorry its been such a long time. : D but hey, we are moving right along now : D Thanks for the alerts and stuff, this is officially the story with the least amount of reviews now (one shots don't count).**


	17. You Saw a What?

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own or claim anything from InuYasha, or Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Time is Not Your Friend**

**Chapter seventeen: You Saw a What?**

* * *

I was making evening tea in the most quiet and solemn atmosphere yet. Jaken had taken to helping a lot more, we were setting it up for 'Shou', who didn't require it to be taken to him now. Which was a load of crap, cause I could tell he was still sick . . .he was just a whole lot better somehow.

After my breakdown things had cooled down a lot, there was still a little tension in the air though. It was mostly Sesshoumaru's fault however . . . he had turned oddly creepy. Apparently only to me though as Jaken was more at home then ever before around him, though it was all 'my lord' this and that. Sesshoumaru didn't lay at an angle anymore either, he sat tall and erect, formally. I didn't want to sit by him either, his aura felt dangerous and it made me sad. I wondered what the price for getting him back truly was.

I hesitantly set the tea out before us, we didn't have a table so it went on the floor. Mami wasn't here though, he had gone outside for a while because he had wanted some fresh air. Couldn't say I blamed him either.

We drank tea in silence, a first in this house. Though usually Shou would be the first to drink and the first to be done, he now only sat there and looked at his. His hand reached down to the cup but did not pick it up, merely traced the rim with his finger. He finally did pick it up but took his sweet time to bring it to his face, where he kept it under his nose for what seemed like forever. He was smelling it, that I was sure of but what I wasn't sure of was why. It was the same tea as always.

He set it back down and I sighed.

"Did I make it wrong?" Golden eyes flickered to me and I saw Jaken tense up, as if I'd insulted Shou or something. He didn't say anything though, not a damn thing and it was making me a little upset with his odd behavior. I saw his eyes flicker to the doorway and then back to his tea. What had that been about? I heard yelling suddenly,

"Oh, excuse me m' Lord." Jaken bowed lowly before backing his way out. The yelling was probably mom and dad. So when he'd looked that way . . .did that mean. . .

"Did you hear them before?" He stared into his tea for a while,

"It's . . . difficult. Re-adjusting." My mouth flew open. I never even thought of that. Going from being human to whatever he was. I still wasn't sure about all this demon business. Monsters. Whatever. Hearing was one of those things that was enhancing . . .so maybe his smelling was too.

"So I owe you an apology. I thought you were just being a jerk." I smiled at him and his eyes lightened. Still human Shou. I'd hang on to that as long as I could.

I heard foot steps and soon Jaken was back with a upshevelled mom and a dad whom looked indifferent. Upon seeing me Kagome's eyes widened, I noticed Inuyasha stood still at the doorway.

"Sam!" She flung herself at me, suffocating me with her hug and I could feel the chill from outside on her clothes.

"So . .." I looked to dad, his eyes trained on Sesshoumaru who was still staring at his tea. Why wouldn't he drink it? Kagome gasped, I looked at her and saw she was looking at him too. Sad gold eyes flickered to me before returning to his cup. What was I supposed to do? Jaken seemed a little nervous, his yellowy eyes going back and forth.

"You back now?" I jerked, looking to dad who seemed to add to the strange atmosphere. He was alert as if something was wrong. Shou picked the cup up with one hand lifting it to his lips where i saw the liquid barely graze his top lip. He set the cup back down, tongue flashing as he licked where the tea had touched. He lifted his other pale hand and he moved thick black hair behind his ear. His pointed ear. Kagome grabbed my hand.

"You can leave." He wouldn't look at me. I took my hand away from mom who opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off.

"What does that mean?" Inuyasha waved to tell mom to stay out of it. Good for him.

"You've done enough. Now you may go, go back to what time you left." How did he know I'd come from another time? Did he know that from Kagome? Besides, what was all this garbage?

"You aren't back all the way. I haven't killed Ayano either." Kagome let out a breath, she was so dramatic. I trained my eyes on him, digging around in myself for that oldness that I knew was there. My old self.

"You need not to worry about such things, I will kill her. " I couldn't believe this.

"Why? Why are you doing this? I've come so far for you, why are you pushing me away now?" He still wouldn't look at me and it was pissing me off. I sat straighter. He finally looked to me, the look in those eyes was something that would throw off anyone.

"You are alive Himitsu. Go back and stay alive. Live there where you are supposed to be, happy, yourself." So he was afraid of me dieing again. I nodded, looking to Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome looked relieved, Inuyasha wasn't so gullible.

"Well, hate to put a damper on anyone's plans but you cant get rid of me that easily Shou. Nice try though." He wrapped fingers around his tea cup again, bringing it slowly to his mouth all the while never taking his eyes from me. He took a real sip.

"Is your sense of taste strange now too?" Everyone in the room went still at my changed subject, it didn't deter Shou though, he pulled the cup just a few inches away from his mouth.

"If I bring you her head will you return?" I smiled, placing my hands in my lap I nodded.

"Oh yes, we have to fix this dump up, remember?" He gave a small nod and It threw me off kilter. He took another sip, his face showing nothing more than a pleasant mask as if we were talking about the weather.

"I'll throw you into the well." I grinned, two can play this game.

"So I can jump back in? Come now, surely you don't want to see me with anymore broken bones?" I saw him clench the cup a little more, it made a weird sound. Inuyasha came to sit on my other side, I brought one of the other cups over and poured him some tea. I felt weirder then normal too.

"So, you get better, I kill Ayano, everyone is happy." I felt just a little smug but it was killed swiftly.

"By everyone you mean you?" I looked to Mom, anger and hurt in her eyes. I wasn't quite sure why either.

"Well, Shou will feel better, and Jaken won't have to take care of him anymore, he'll just get to do what ever he did before. I kill Ayano and then Mami-san's family will feel better an-"

"Who?" I looked to Dad before looking around. Oh thats right . . .he wasn't here.

"Oh, my new friend. He went outside for fresh air a while back, hope he returns soon." Shou set his cup down, it was empty. I poured him another.

"Mami-san?" I nodded, I looked at Sesshoumaru. His black hair a stark contrast against his skin and eyes. I wanted to touch him really badly, it was a weird thing to want but it was there. An urge to touch his skin, to feel that he was really there.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax my brain, I blocked everything out as best as I could and tried to clear all things from my mind. There was something there, something that old me wanted me to see maybe.

* * *

_Silver locks danced in the breeze like liquid moonlight, silken and otherworldy. _

_It was night, and all that I could see was that silvery hair. It floated back and forth between my vision, I tried to infer what that was. It was attached to a person. It was tied to a post, a single black post. I looked beyond the post and there was a house. It was neat and proper, various flowers were about, herbs could be smelt. I was suddenly pushed backwards, away from the house. A tree, a strange shaped tree, a wood fence was there, wrapping around the house, hiding it from my view. Something blacker then night passed over the roof. Something in humanly fast._

* * *

Lavender eyes slowly fluttered open, seeing the cieling of her home. She was warm, covered with blankets. She looked around seeing the room was dark, several lumps lay about. Even a furry one in the corner. She smiled, she'd fallen asleep.

* * *

_Hiroshi was playing dirty again, as eldest son he was supposed to be our role model . . . . The four of us playing horse tag wasn't exactly an easy game to play dirty in anyways, only he would go so far._

_"Ah ha! I'm winning!" Jiro grumbled, his brown mare was lagging behind and he was last._

_"Only because you are a big cheater!" Keiji and Hiroshi laughed, we could almost see the building our father did his important business. He was a high Lord of the lands, he ruled harshly though. To win the game one of us had to get to that building first, who ever made it to the front doors won._

_I had this need to do so, I had pushed my way into playing in the first place . . . my brothers didn't really like me, thought it was insulting that I always tried to tag along. It was boring doing nothing but sitting around all day. I encouraged my horse to ride faster, for him to catch up with my brothers. Once I was dead on with Hiroshi I waved, _

_"Think you will win still?" He grinned, a grin I didn't really like . . .He pulled out a knife and swiftly cut the straps that helped me to keep on this horse. I slid right off him and tumbled to the ground, kicked in the leg and face planting in the cold hard ground. _

_"Whoah!" I dunked just in time as Jiro's horse jumped over me just narrowly missing my head. They never even looked back at their baby sister who was clearly hurt. . . .I'd show them._

_I stood up and took off towards the trees, a near 90 degree angle to the destination. I cut around, my leg hurting me but still I ran. Through the trees as I bowed back to the left, I cut out into the clearing, there was the building. I saw Hiroshi and Keiji punching each other on the stairs, wrestling around. Jiro was just riding up as I jumped over them, they yelled. Hiroshi grabbed for me and I yanked free but fell into the door. It burst open under my weight and I struggled to not fall onto my face._

_I looked up, face red as angry old men stared at me._

_"H-hello?" I felt incredibly stupid too, but it had been the first thing on my mind. Second things didn't come as I saw the most beautiful living thing in all my life. A silver haired god stood before my father and his men, I was in awe of him . . ._

_"I am so sorry Father! Please forgive her, I tried to stop her but you know what a ruffian she is." I turned to Hiroshi, who was bowing . . . that sniffling lieing cheat! Jiro and Keiji bowed after, I looked to my Father who was clearly angry with me. Some man leaned into him and whispered into his ear. He nodded,_

_"Himitsu, you have dishonored me again, the horse you were riding . . .bring me the reigns." I huffed but nodded and went to recieve the tool of my punishment. The new terror filled me and I soon forgot all about the creature with silver hair._

* * *

_He was angry, more angry then I'd ever seen him and wondered if it was my fault. I was almost scared that he would turn this anger onto me, I wouldn't stop whatever should happen._

_"Sesshoumaru?" I took a bold step, waiting for angry threats, anything to make us take three steps back. The fire danced across his nude chest, muscles in his arms clenching before they relaxed. I grabbed the covers to myself. Would I die in these? He turned to look at me and I wondered if fear shown on my face . . . or at least the concern I felt. He stood up from his crouch and stalked to me, forever like some predator. His clawed hand reached out, those beautiful stripes flashing as he ran his fingers through my hair which hung long and straight._

_"What will you do? Temptress that has made this Sesshoumaru turn on his sworn ways?" He was referring to going back to my father. The father that was trying to get rid of me through marriage. No man would want me after finding out I'd slept with a demon, a demon Lord at that._

_"I'm not concerned with him, he is trivial . . as most humans are." I saw the edge of his lovely mouth curl, if he found me humorous I was on the right track. He brushed his lips over my forehead._

_"Yes, they are." His hand was at my chin, lifting my gaze. He loved my eyes._

_"Good thing I'm not such a trivial creature." He let out a bark of a laugh and the fire flickered. I smiled for him. I heard howling in the distance and knew he would want me to return back into the cave. I sighed and gave him a bow as his hand slipped away. He pulled his clothes back on before slipping away. Good luck to whom ever the intruders were. . ._

* * *

Himitsu finally woke up, she didn't stir at first, least no more then licking her dry lips.

"Ugh, cotton mouth . . ." She slowly opened her eyes and saw that there was light, she slowly sat up and looked around. Her father sat against the wall with his hands in his red sleeves, his mother leaned against him although she wasn't asleep. She grew worried then when she aw that Shou and Jaken weren't there.

"Um, where is he?" Kagome looked up from her mess of a back pack.

"You are awake, good." Himi gave her mother an undeserved dirty look. Her mom gave her one back.

"Outside. Sheesh." She started to feel bad for how she was treating her then, she really needed to start thinking before she did things. She stood up and stretched while yawning.

"What time is it?" Kagome shrugged.

"Afternoonish." She opened her mouth before closing it.

"I only slept a day right?" Kagome nodded, she was digging through her things.

"Ok . . ." She rolled her eyes before she went to the stove, might as well get stuff ready for lunch and tea.

"Everyone already ate, so I'll make you something. Just rest, ok?" Her mother had gotten up and walked there, what was that about?

"I'm going to go check on Shou." She shook her head,

"What if he is outside for the bathroom?" She turned and shrugged.

"You know that pot outside? Yeah, thats our toilet." She grinned as her mom ogled her at the thought of her 14 year old seeing a grown man. Which she hadn't yet.

She pulled her shoes on before stumbling outside, it was bright nearly too bright and she had to sheild her eyes. The snow was melting away so fast that she wondered how long until spring. She looked around and couldn't see anyone and figured they were out back since the 'bridge' wasn't set up. She made her way to the back area and peeked around the corner of their home. Surely enough there was Shou and Jaken at the sitting area. Jaken had his ugly staff with him and Shou was dressed in a lot of black and grey so he stood out quite a bit. She stepped out into the open and Jaken turned to greet her.

"My lady! Did you sleep well?" She grinned, she'd had nothing but visions of her past life and better.

"I saw lots of . . .interesting things. . ." Like a naked Sesshoumaru. Her eyes widened then.

" I think I saw . . .Ayano's house." Shou tensed up.

"Did he cut your hair? I saw a hunk of silver hair tied to a post outside her house. Kinda rude . . ." She huffed and put her hands to her hips. Jaken waved his hands and nodded, answering for his lord.

"Oh yes! I remember that, she very near scalped my Lord!" He had an angry look then, she wasn't sure for what though. If anyone was to be angry she thought Shou should be, it was his hair after all. She couldn't see his face though, he was turned away from her.

"Was that all you saw Mistress?" She shook her head and wondered if she was about to be immature.

"I saw my ass being beat with some horse reigns. My asshole brothers getting me into more trouble to save their skins. . . " Shou finally turned around to look back and she nodded to him.

"And the best is for last. . . .I saw a . . . nekkidshou." She started to laugh as she slurred the words together, Jaken hadn't caught it but Shou had. His brow had come down in a strict way. Nothing else had changed though. The 'new' Shou was like that, one thing was all that was needed to change in his face to show his expression. Other then that it was still a mask.

"You saw a what?" She laughed and waved before turning around as she heard Kagome calling for her. It was lunch time.

* * *

**Whoa, so . . .I hope you guys can put up with Sessh's oocness, its making me D8 but . . . if he was in character he probably would have killed everyone and then there wouldn't be a story XD Mattane, hope you like it anyways.**


	18. You Need a Time Out

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own or claim anything from InuYasha, or Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Time is Not Your Friend**

**Chapter eight-teen: You Need a Time Out**

* * *

"You know that voice that's in the back of your wee brain that is telling you that this isn't right. You shouldn't do this and you should think about doing this a little more thoroughly?"

Himitsu huffed with a stop, her face scrunched up as if trying to hear something. She suddenly shrugged and went back to work.

"Nope, don't hear a thing Mami." She'd stopped using 'sama' or other add ons days ago. The large rokubi sighed.

"Well, I'm telling you this isn't right, that you shouldn't do this and that you need to think a little more thoroughly about this." She stopped again to turn and look at her recently made bestfriend.

"You are seriously worried?" He nodded his great green furred head, his red eyes glistening thinking he'd won.

"Well sorry, I gotta do this." She stuck her tongue out in more effort, no fire yet. She concentrated more, knowing that the spark was there if only she could reach it . . .

"Do you ever listen to people?" He blinked his large eyes in patience for her answer. She shrugged.

"Sometimes." He shook his head.

"I think you should have said no, it sounds like a more reliable answer." She stopped again and placed her charred hands to her hips while giving him a sassy look.

"Can you think of a better way?" His ears went back for a moment,

"Well . . .If given time I would-"

"I don't have time. They are conspiring against me as it goes. The more time I waste the more time they have to find a way to get me back." Mami nodded once, taking in her side of the view.

"Besides," She looked away back at the pile of wood she was trying to alight. Her eyes looked old again,

"It's my fault he is in this mess. It's the least I can do to get him back, it's more my duty then anything." She looked into the bright red eyes of her rokubi friend.

"Surely you can understand that. The need to do something even though odds are that you may be killed or such while doing it." She was referring to his brother, he could very well understand her. So he watched as she returned to her new task at hand, starting a fire and finding her way to the Mako's house. The one with the post of silver hair. She already burnt herself multiple times, she insisted on starting it with her own strength and nothing else.

It was almost morning though and she'd have to stop soon and resume her schedule. He noticed over the weeks that she had never once not gone about her schedule. Nearly two weeks of observing this creature and still she was peculiar to him.

He watched her till he could feel the sun just about to rise, she stood up straight and dusted her hands off. He noted her wince at the raw tenderness of her hands. He leaned forward and started to lick her fingers. The blisters slowly started to leave. She smiled as she wiggled her new fingers about.

"Thanks!" He nodded at her affectionate gaze and they headed back to the house. She did this every morning now. He wanted to make her stop, wanted to just make the fire for her, to find the Mako's house, defeat her and all that for her. He nearly let out a sigh, he couldn't, he knew that, but it didn't take away the raw want of it all.

Walking to the main room made Himitsu sigh. The only one awake beside herself and Mami was Shou. Her mother and father were still fast asleep. Well, mostly, she knew Inuyasha was always half asleep here, constantly on the ready. Beginning the tedious task of breakfast with a sigh she stopped at the stove. She turned around with a thoughtful look and gave a bland stare to Shou.

"If I make breakfast like I usually do . . .are you going to eat anything?" He just stared at her and she stared back. He then let out a sigh and leaned back, something odd passing by his glittering eyes.

"Tea is fine." She pouted, she wanted him to eat, not just drink tea. Or stare at it as he did. She turned back to the stove though and continued to make the exact portions she always did and as it was ready she set Shou a place as well despite the fact she knew he wouldn't eat it. He at least came to sit in front of her for his tea in which she noted he did take a sip of it. Soon her parents got around and came to their breakfast placing and began to eat, they exchanged their typical greetings to each other and even included Mami.

"Where do you and Mami go so early?" Himitsu licked her lips before looking at Kagome. She knew afterall? She'd thought she slept too deeply for that.

"On the porch for fresh air." She saw her hand clench.

"So you lie now?" Himitsu closed her eyes for a moment before looking down at her empty bowl. She really hated this, all this distrust amongst the two. She couldn't be completley honest with her anymore, not with everyone against her 'cept Mami.

"I was trying magic. Happy? I've been practicing." Her mother tensed and she readied herself for a hit she thought was coming. How many times had Kagome hit her? Why on earth would she react that way.

"Have you . . .made any progress?" Himi looked to Kagome then, was this that reverse thing again?

"Sorta I guess. . . No, not really." She sighed in defeat. It was depressing, she tried so hard and yet nothing. She saw Shou lift his cup from the corner of her eye. Did he even care?

"Well, why do you think its not going well? Is there anything that you think you might not be doing right?" She opened her mouth to say something but closed it. She was right, maybe she needed to think about things a bit differently. She looked to Mami and he winked at her.

"Well, I've got concentration down so it can't be that." She growled, she didn't know what she was doing. She was just winging it.

"I even make sure to have wood and such. Ugh!" She picked up the empty dishes and poured Shou another cup of tea.

"I'll figure it out. . ." She nodded determined towards Mami, her mothers smug look wasn't missed though. She dusted her kimono off and sighed.

"Well, since I don't have to sneak about it anymore I'm going to go practice. Don't pick on Shou while I'm out." She mainly eyed her mother, it felt strange for some reason, like she should have had to get onto Inuyasha instead. She shook her head and marched out of the house before Kagome could stop her.

* * *

"Uuuugh! Why won't you work?" Mami sighed, watching her as she kicked at the logs and hurting her foot. He stretched and yawned, they'd been out here for hours and all she did looked at the house suddenly and it had caught her attention and she too looked back. She was surprised to see Shou among all people sitting on the porch, minding his own business. Course, he was watching hers . . .she knew that but still, no pressure or anything. She concentrated until her face went red and she let out another yell, Mami shook out his green mossy furr and sighed again.

She threw her hands with an angry gesture at the logs and screamed,

"I just want some stupid fire!" Flames burst awake and she jumped back with another scream. Mami was alert as he came to her.

"Are you harmed?" He thought she may have been since she was crying but as she shook herself off he noticed she wasn't crying at all but laughing.

"It worked! I made fire!" She laughed and laughed and hugged him around his gait. She looked back to the house to see her mother at the door opening. She looked to Shou and saw him nod in approval, it was all she needed to continue on.

"So, if pointing and saying fire makes it. . . .does . .. ." She clenched her fist and with out even having to say anything the fire died away. Her mouth hung open.

"That was sooooo cool!" She smiled and wiped her brow before heading back to the house.

"You are done?" She turned to look at Mami.

"I just made fire _and _put it out. I'm done for the day." With a silly grin on her face she went back into the house to rest.

* * *

The next week went very similar, every morning before her schedule would normally start she would go about and make little fires about the house. She'd make them, put them out and start again. She realized that the larger the fire the more energy it took and through hints from none other then Shou she learned that she had to build up her energy reserves so she could hold more and thus, do more.

Mami still followed to watch and 'supervise' so if she were to burn herself he would no doubt heal her.

Kagome let her do this, allowed her daughter to practice with flames. Until the day that she played with fire for an entire day. That had started a fire of its own, not a physical one, no, one in the heart of a fierce mother. A run down warrior that knew what it was like to let one's task to rule your life. She came out on the porch with her hands on her hips and glared at the girl in the front yard dancing like some hooligan around a larger then (her) average fire.

"It's time to come inside." Her voice clipped and sure of her authority. At first Himitsu pretended to not hear but Mami advised her to take Kagome seriously an so, she turned around to see the anger there. It wasn't welcoming.

"I'm not done." Kagome's brow drew down further.

"Yes, you are. It's time to come inside I said." Himitsu had the faint vision of walking around the house and hiding out back just to annoy her. She wondered if she would get away with it. She was feeling a bit defiant today, perhaps she would.

"I think I will stay out a little long, the weather is so nice after all." She had a smug look as she saw Kagome seethe over her attitude.

'_What is this girls problem . . . ?"_ Kagome pulled her hair back from her face and thought about calling for Inuyasha.

"Er, no, _Samantha, _I'm in charge here and I said it's time for you to pack up your magic tricks and get inside. I meant now, not later." Himitsu was next to seethe at the use of the 'false' name. She turned to Mami, to her surprise, he wasn't there. She looked around and grumbled, he must have left. . .he never liked it when fights were breaking loose. Himitsu clenched her fist at the fire and put it out before walking towards the porch silently. Kagome had thought she'd won.

Himitsu turned abruptly and walked around the side of the house towards the back. Kagome fumed at her disobediance.

Once she rounded to the back she stopped at the sign that she wasn't alone. Shou was here too. She opened her mouth, when had he come outside? How long had he been out here? She was quiet enough that he hadn't heard her, that or he was so engulfed with what he was doing he hadn't been paying attention.

What _was _he doing?

She watched as he spread his legs in a stance before kneeling a bit and coming back up. It looked like the girls that did yoga. Did boys do that? Was yoga even Japanese? No, no it wasn't so thats not what he was doing.

Perhaps he made it up as he went along? She didn't care as long as he didn't hurt himself. Which she could see he was dangerously close to doing, he was trying to hide the strain in his face but she could tell the difference.

His mostly human body couldn't do the things his old one could. She watched him make an almost fluid movement while stretching, it looked complicated. She could see , even from where she was, a vien in his throat pulse hard. She felt really bad for him, and a part of her wanted to make him stop but then there was a part of him that wanted to laugh. His expression was harsh, trying to keep the mask he always had yet the strain and pain from the stretches he was doing (she'd decided to call it that for now). She was going to watch him further and perhaps wait until he took a break so she could ask him what he was doing, that was. . . .until she saw . . . ._her._

A furious Kagome rounded the house and lunged at Himi, who, let out a rippling scream thusly stopping Shou's 'stretching'. Kagome grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back around the house, leaving a confused Shou behind.

\/\

Both Kagome and Himitsu sat in the main room, glaring and hissing mentally. Inuyasha wasn't sure it was safe for him to be in the same room as two pissed off females with obvious territory and authority issues. He wasn't sure which was sure, an angry firey dragon or his wife pissed off.

He'd take the dragon he decided.

Inuyasha had tried to calm them, assess the situation as even he didn't know what the problem was. He got up after realizing he wouldn't be able to do anything but make things worse and tried to exit quietly.

"Oh no you don't. You get right back here, she is your daughter too!" He cringed at her furious tone and pointed to the place he'd just been before his ears flattened and he slowly went back to his place before seating himself. He looked to Kagome,

"What am I supposed to do? It's between you two obviously." He felt envious of his half brother, he had the right idea by staying outside.

"Do something? She is disobediant and won't listen to me." Himi turned her head away, that wasn't going to work either. Inuyasha sighed.

"Hey." He reached over and poked her, she slowly turned to look at her adoptive father, his eyes were bright and full of confusion.

"Whats this about?" She sniffed and turned to face him more.

"She is being mean for no reason." Mean? Kagome? He blinked as Kagome snorted,

"Oh no, you just wouldn't listen the first three times. Then you _ran_ off, what, did you think Se-Shou would protect you?" Himitsu gave Kagome a mean look before throwing her hands up.

"I didn't even know he came outside? How was I supposed to know he was back there?" Kagome scoffed and gestured towards her while looking at her husband.

"See? She is letting this consume her!" He shook his head, he didn't think it was that bad yet . . .learning knew things was sometimes exciting, especially if it was a fun thing. He looked to his daughter before his wife.

"Kagome." He waited till she calmed down a bit.

"Take a break." She opened her mouth to yell but he cut her off.

"Seriously, it's alright. So she was late doing the things she herself set? Doing the same thing everyday gets boring . . . letting her do something fun is alright." She growled,

"I can't believe you are taking her side." He growled this time and his ears went back as he folded his arms.

"I'm not taking any sides, I'm trying to tell you not to be such a hard ass! When did you get so bitchy? Sheesh, let her have a bit of fun, she is a kid not a housewife. "She let her mouth drop open and she missed the smug look on Himitsu's face.

"It's _fire_. Fire is _dangerous_." He nodded to this,

"Yeah, and she had Mami-san with her. She is fine. " Kagome shook her head angrily before getting up and moving to the stove. She was going to make dinner tonight.

* * *

**Note: : / yeah, its super short and it's been forever. I've got a block and it's super hard to write for this. x.x I'm trying to find some inspiration though!**


	19. Note: Sorry

**I'm going to put this on 'hiatus' for a while, I WILL re-write this and it totally will come back. I just lost a lot of motivation for this and I sort of screwed the plot up a bit. So after i fix things and get it all sitatuated a bit more neatly it will be ready for people to read.**

**Thank you for your time.**


End file.
